My Lord Sesshomaru
by AshleighDeVoe2014
Summary: Nearly thirteen years after she met her Lord, Rin contemplates acting on her deepest desire. Sesshomaru, as always, allows her to make her own choices, but makes the risks known. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if this will be a one shot or a continuing story. Please review and help me to decide :) **

**Chapter One **

Rin sat in the hot spring, looking at the stars. It had been almost thirteen years since she started traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, but time seemed to move so quickly. She looked over to the large rock he sat on across the spring from her. He looked so peaceful to her. Many nights, she'd gazed at him as she bathed. He was always within her sight, should something happen, but never close enough to invade her privacy. Tonight was like all those other nights. He'd perched on the top of a rock formation, above the tree line even. From his vantage point all he could see was the back of her head. Rin caught him not looking and she took a long moment to examine him closely, as she had been doing for a few years now. She marveled at his perfection. How his silver hair almost glowed in direct sunlight, how it _did_ glow in the moonlight. How she longed to run her fingers through that hair and kiss him. She relaxed back into the spring and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of what it would be like.

"Rin, hurry along. Your dinner will be cold."

"Yes, my lord," she nodded and quickly finished bathing. They were staying in the western lands at his fathers old castle. It was technically his now, but lord Sesshomaru did not see it as such, electing to roam the lands in search of more power. When she was younger, Sesshomaru made her make use of the bathhouse. But, one visit around her fifteenth birthday changed that for good. He found a servant peaking in at Rin and promptly disposed of him, forbidding Rin from using the bathhouse again. Now, he takes her into the woods and let's her bathe in the hot spring which, in her opinion, is the better of the two anyways. She gathered her belongings into her carrying cloth and called to him.

"I'm ready now!" He descended from his perch and knelt, allowing her to climb on his back. This was a special ritual, reserved for times when they were truly alone. Sesshomaru had grown more affectionate towards her in recent years, but he never once showed any affection in front of a living soul. Everything he did, however, was innocent. A brush of his claws across the back of her hand, smoothing her hair out of her face, returning her hug when he saves her from danger. Rin was doing cartwheels on the inside. Finally, Jaken was away visiting his homelands for the first time in eight long years. This meant that for a week, she would have Lord Sesshomaru all to herself as he didn't bother with a soul at the castle.

'Tonight's the night,' she thought. 'With master Jaken gone, there will be nobody to interrupt.' She smiled to herself and relaxed into Sesshomaru's back, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his skin.

"Rin, you've grown so quiet. What is on your mind?" She, no doubt, was taking after him in part. For as the years went on she didn't babble as much, electing to keep her thoughts to herself unless she was with Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, my Lord. Just silly girl stuff."

"Do tell."

"Oh look! Back at the castle!" She chirped and slid off of his back. "See you inside!," she called before running off. Sesshomaru let out a short growl when she was gone.

'Damnit, what else do I have to do? Never did I imagine I would pursue a woman, a mortal woman. Normally they come to me. This is all so strange...' he thought as he trailed behind her.

...

When dinner was through, he led her to his room. This was also a common enough occurrence, as he preferred to watch over her as she slept. Once inside, he gave her a look that nailed her to the floor.

"Now Rin, what were you thinking about earlier?" She blinked and her throat felt suddenly thick. But she also knew there was no point in lying. Afterall, Sesshomaru no doubt could smell her arousal then, not to mention now.

"I was thinking of you, my lord."

"And what of me?"

"I was thinking of sharing your bed," she blurted and blushed a deep crimson, staring at her feet. He pondered this for a moment and went to sit cross legged on his bed, patting a spot directly in front of him.

"Come, sit."

"Ye-yes," she stuttered and made her way to him, sitting in the exact spot she was told.

"Look at me, Rin." He put the tip of his claw under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Her eyes were timid and cautious, but they also had a rebellious gleam in them and her whole body was radiating just. Sesshomaru knew just exactly what she wanted, but she would have to say it.

"Rin, let me explain something to you. If I take you in my bed, that makes you my mate. You realize that, don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Do you wish to become my mate, Rin?"

"Yes, my lord." She looked down at her hands nervously and began picking her nails. He placed a hand over hers to stop the action.

"Rin, if you wish to become my mate, you must not be afraid to speak to me."

"I-I'm not afraid, My Lord. Just nervous."

"What unnerves you?"

"Your rejection," she locked eyes with him again and her lip quivered.

"I will not reject you, sweet Rin. When the time comes, I shall make you mine."

"But I-"

"You don't want to leave without satisfaction. I understand that. I, too, have a great desire to be with you. But this is a decision you cannot take lightly. If I take you as my mate, that will be for eternity. Rin, I need you to consider the options carefully."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I want to be with you!"

"For eternity?"

"Yes!" He pondered this for a moment, knowing she was not fully committed to her words.

"I will think about this, Rin."

"But my lord I-"

"That's enough, lie down." She poured but lay down on her side as he pulled the blanket over her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you saddened, Rin?"

"Just a bit," she lied. In truth, she was absolutely crushed. He said this wasn't a rejection, but it sure as hell felt like one.

"You're aroused, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord," her breath hitched at his bluntness.

"So am I...shall we assist each other?"

"But how-" he put a clawed finger to her lips and bent close to her face. Closer than they've ever been before. His lips just an inch away from hers.

"There are ways that do not involve penetration. Shall I show you?"

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please kiss me, my Lord." She trembled when he ran his claws down her face and let out a short gasp as he grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her head and pulled her to meet his lips. Their kiss started sweet and tender but then it evolved in to something hungry and full of need. Sesshomaru laid one her, pressing her into the bed and grinding his hips against hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He growled and made his way from her lips to her neck.

"Yes, yes, lord Sesshomaru. More than anything. I want to be yours. Even if just in part." He sliced her Kimono off of her body with one swift move and sat back on his heels to look over her body, drinking her in.

"Lord...Sesshomaru?..."

"You are beautiful, Rin. Do not shy away from me."

"Yes..." she studied him as he studied her, reaching out a tentative hand and untying his shirt. He let it fall open before shrugging it off his shoulders and lowering himself back on top of her. This time he was level with her breasts and he took full advantage, sticking his tongue out to flick at one of her nipples. He repeated this a few times on each one, watching them harden until they couldn't harden anymore.

"So responsive...let's see what we have down here..." he looked her dead in the eye and trailed two fingers between her breasts and down toward her womanhood. Spreading her folds. He curled her clit and watched in awe as her face changed before him. Her eyes screwed shut and he used his free hand to grip her neck gently, but with enough force to get his point across.

"Eyes open, Rin. I want you to look into my eyes."

"Y-ye-yes my lord," she drew a shaky breath and peeled her eyes open, focusing them on the beautiful golden eyes of her Lord as he slipped a finger inside her.

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm quite alright."

"Good..." he slipped a second finger inside of her and started pumping slowly, letting her adjust to the foreign feeling coming from deep within her. He felt a rough patch and smiled wickedly before scratching it gently with his claws. This sent her into a frenzy, bucking against him, trying to recreate the same friction.

"P-please. Lord Sesshomaru please..." she pleaded with him and stared deep into his eyes

"Please what?"

"Please do it again, my lord!" She cried.

"As you wish," he scraped her most sensitive spot again and again before pumping his fingers faster than she'd thought possible, adding a third and making her cry out.

"Don't stop! Oh please don't stop!" Three more pumps and she met her release. Sesshomaru removed his hand and brought it up between them, licking her juices off while never breaking his eye contact with her.

"You're delicious, Rin."

"Th-thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she panted. "M-May I...reciprocate?"

"You wish to pleasure me now?"

"Yes," she nodded. And he rolled over into his back with his hands behind his head.

"Go ahead." She nodded again and reached to pull his pants down past his hips, her eyes widening when she saw how large he was. She'd secretly peeked a couple times when he had 'friends' in his private rooms, but had never actually seen his manhood before. It was always in the mouth of one demon prostitute or another. She gripped it and bent over, taking the head in her mouth before he pulled her back.

"No Rin, that is an act for whores. Not for lovers. Use your hand."

"Yes..." she reached out and ran her hand up and down his length, adding another hand after a few moments. She gradually sped up and was taken aback when he spoke to her.

"Spit in your hands."

"Wha-"

"Spit in your hands, then continue."

"Yes..." she obeyed and within minutes, he was writhing in her grasp. He called out her name and dug his claws into her leg which he had been gripping for some time. He came all over his stomach and an idea hit Rin. Dipping her head down, she licked up every drop. Once she was finished, he took her shoulder in his hand and pulled her up to curl on his chest. Even as a grown woman, she was so tiny compared to him. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as she drifted into a contented slumber. The smell of her blood sickened him, but he wouldn't wake her. First thing in the morning when she woke, he'd take her to bathe again. For now, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to play the events over and over in his mind while breathing in the sweet scent of their release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry no lemons in this chapter lmao. But there WILL be one in the next chapter. Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update :) **

**Chapter Two**

Rin swung her sword once again as hard as she could at the dummy in front of her, slicing it clean in half and grinning wildly. Sesshomaru had given her the weapon five years ago for her fifteenth birthday. His reasoning being that everyone should have the ability to defend themselves. She'd only had to draw the sword twice, slaying a couple of low level demons that were stupid enough to slither up on her. Sesshomaru was off 'dealing with pesky panthers' and had been for most of the day. He didn't leave, though, until Rin had eaten breakfast and he'd taken her to the hot spring to wash the blood from her leg. When he woke her, he'd been visible taken aback by the sight of her leg, even going as far as to apologize. Rin rubbed the sore spot where his claws had pierced her thigh. This was by far not the worst injury she'd gained over the years, so she wasn't too worried about it. She looked up from where she had been resting, seeing that her targets had all been set back up, and charged full force at them. She soared through the air trying to remember everything he'd taught her. Just as she lobbed the head off of her last target and dropped to the ground with a thud, she heard him.

"Rin Chan! Hey!" She groaned inwardly as she turned to face the annoyance headed her way. In many ways Rin was becoming more and more like her Lord, despising the small talk that other humans loved so much. All she wanted to do was train while he was away but no. Another road block. First, the women of the castle wanted her to join in their sewing lesson. Then, the demon who takes care of the weapons and training grounds had tried to keep her from training. For fear of her getting hurt and Sesshomaru's wrath being unleashed on him. And now this. As he approached, he continued calling her name so she decided to throw him a bone.

"Hey there, Akiru. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just came to see if maybe you would like to join me for a walk?" She studied the boy in front of her. Two years her senior, he was muscular and a few inches taller than her. Sure he was cute, she'd give him that, but no man could compare to Lord Sesshomaru in her eyes. Especially no human man.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like for me to wander."

"Well Sesshomaru isn't here, now is he?"

"Lord. Lord Sesshomaru isn't here. Respect your master," she scolded.

"Okay then. Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's away dealing with the Panther Tribe, but told me he would return by supper. If not sooner. I should really get back to training."

"Yeah like he's going to take you into battle," the young man scoffed. "He never takes us humans into battle."

"Not for battle, idiot. Lord Sesshomaru wants me to be able to defend myself. A lot of times when we are traveling he has to leave me behind in a safe place. If I were to fall under attack while he was gone, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever. How about that walk?"

"No. I don't want to. I need to stay put and wait for my Lord to return. He told me not to go outside the castle walls and I will not disobey."

"Psh. You've been seduced by the demon Lord. Open your eyes, girl. He will discard you just as he discards every whore he takes to his bed-"

"Rin." She whipped her head up to see Sesshomaru perched on a rooftop.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her face lit up and she propped her sword against a post, running to him as he leapt gracefully to the ground. To her surprise, he reached up and stroked her face, smoothing the hair out of her eyes.

"I trust you've fared well."

"Yes my Lord, I've been very busy all day practicing."

"Very good," he cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong? You're radiating annoyance."

"Not at all," she took her sleeve and ran it over his cheek, wiping away a smear of blood. "Akiru was trying to get me to go for a walk in the woods, but I declined."

"Rin, go to my rooms."

"Wha-"

"Do not question me. Go to my rooms and wait. I need to speak with Akiru."

"Yes, My Lord." She nodded and turned to walk away, picking up her sword from where it was propped against a post and going inside. Just as the door shut behind her, she heard Sesshomaru's fist connecting with Akiru's face. He'd no doubt heard the dumbass basically call her a whore. Rin shivered at the thought and continued her walk to his room. She went to her back pack that Kagome had gifted her a few years back and brought it with her to sit on the bed. She'd accidentally reopened the wound on her leg and didn't even notice it until now. She'd just finished cleaning it and was about to start bandaging when Sesshomaru stepped through the door.

"Now that I've dealt with that pest, how was your day, Rin?"

"Uneventful to say the least, my Lord. I trust you put the panther tribe in their place?"

"Of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You say that if I choose to be yours, it's for eternity?"

"Yes, what's the question?"

"I'm just wondering...how? I am just a human. I'll die someday."

"Not if I can help it. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she answered honestly.

"Then trust me to extend your life. I don't know how just yet, but I will find the answer."

"Really? You could do that?" Her eyes lit up and she bounded across the room to him, gripping his armor and smiling up to him.

"I know that there is a way. When Jaken returns that is where we're headed next. To find it."

"Yes, my lord," she beamed.

"Rin, I want you to think hard and be sure.

"I will,"

"I'm going to go and get this damn panther blood off of myself. You're welcome to accompany me."

"To the hot spring?" She arched an eyebrow.

"It's a wonderful day, perhaps we could walk there?"

"I'd like that," she took his offered hand and stride out of the castle with him. The sight of Sesshomaru walking hand in hand with Rin did not go unnoticed. In fact, they earned quite a few looks before they finally made it beyond the castle walls. Looks ranging from fear, disgust, but most of all; confusion. The inhabitants of the castle, demon residents and human servants alike, were taken aback by the act. Nobody had ever seen the fearful lord say more than two words to a human, and now he was striding across the courtyard holding a human's hand. There were still a handful of his fathers followers at the castle, those few were the only ones not the least bit surprised. They knew all too well that the Great Lords sons would someday inherit his affinity for humans. Sesshomaru was so full of pride and distaste for the entire race that Rin seemed to be the only human he could tolerate. And now the only human able to weasel her way into the Lords good graces was on his arm. Once they were away from the castle, Rin thought of another question.

"Say, lord Sesshomaru...would we have children some day?"

"Hmm...I've never given it any thought. But we can if you like. Normally child rearing is at the discretion of the woman. It's that way for humans and demons alike, Rin."

"But would you want them? Would you even like them? You despise Inuyasha for being a half demon."

"Of course I would like our children. And you seem to have forgotten that Inuyasha and I are on much better terms. We have been for some time now."

"Yes I know...I just had to ask."

"Is that your reservation?"

"No...I have one more. Well, two more."

"And what are those?"

"Well the first, what if you get tired of me? What if you help me acquire your lifespan and I'm forced to live without you?"

"Rin," he stopped and made her turn to face him. "That will never happen. Ever. I could never grow tired of you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He took her by surprise when he hugged her tightly. So tight she could barely breathe. But she relaxed into his embrace anyways. After a moment or two, he broke away and clasped her hand again, continuing their walk.

"Now, what is your second concern?"

"What about Inuyasha? And Jaken? Inuyasha will flip all the way out when he finds out about us. And Jaken will too."

"Let me deal with my brother and the imp," he gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded. Rin knew logically that her Lord Sesshomaru could conquer anything and anyone.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as they approached the spring.

"Yes?"

"May I...get in with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He picked her up and in one leap, jumped straight in to the deepest point of the spring. At first, Rin thought she was imagining things. But she could have sworn she heard him laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review :) **

**Chapter Three**

Rin sighed contently and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's bare chest. They'd been in the hot spring so long even he had grown pruny. Now they were curled up on top of his usual perch, his fur wrapped around them to conceal their nudity as their clothes dried on the rocks below. He lightly scratched up and down her back, almost soothing her to sleep. Almost.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I wish you'd drop that Lord garbage. If we are together there is no reason for such formalities. Especially when we are completely alone."

"Oh...okay...so Sesshomaru? Have you ever marked a woman before?"

"No. I have not. Why?"

"So...I would be your first then?" She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed down at him with eyes full of wonder. It seemed impossible to her, the fact that Sesshomaru had lived for over five hundred years in solitude.

"My first. My only." He answered matter of factly.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." He kissed her forehead and she settled back against his chest.

"How does it work? When you say you would mark me...how?"

"Your scent will change."

"Oh that's it? So not an actual mark?"

"Well...there is one thing many other InuYoukai do...but I find the practice barbaric to say the least."

"What is it?"

"If I were to sink my fangs into you...the scar would mark you to the world."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm not sure. That's a question for you to ask my brothers wife. She bears the mark of his fang."

"Wouldn't that cause me to bleed a great deal?"

"No. Actually quite the opposite. It'll bleed a little, but the bite will heal completely in a matter of hours."

"How could you know?..."

"Father told me about it."

"Oh...it's good you spent so long with him."

"Three hundred years still doesn't seem like enough."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She raised up and planted a kiss on his cheek, that's when she caught sight of the smile playing on his lips.

"Sweetheart?" His tone was playful and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Sweetheart. Because that's what you are. You're cold and callus on the outside, but on the inside you have a heart of gold and you know it. Don't deny it."

"It beats for you," he nuzzled her neck, a little embarrassed but accepting her praise nonetheless.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you too. I have for some time now." Her breath hitched at his declaration.

"Since when?"

"Remember two summers ago? We were in the castle, I had a lady in my rooms, you burst in."

"Yes...I remember." Her heart ached at the memory of seeing him wrapped in the embrace of another woman.

"I knew after you ran out, that I could have no other. You were my one true chance at happiness. Hurting you like that...it devastated me. I've never so much as looked at another woman since then. I don't know if I said it then but I'm saying it now, Rin. I am sorry. Truely."

"Sessh...Sesshomaru...I don't even know what to say,"

"Be mine," he said and tightened his hold on her.

"Then take me...if you want me to be yours, take me."

"Right now? You're sure you've had enough time to think?"

"Yes. I've had all the time in the world. I want you, all I want is you."

"Not here...we'll go back to the castle."

"No! I mean uh...why not here? This is as good of a place as any..."

"Surely you'd be more comfortable in my bed?"

"Actually I uhm..."

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"I don't want to do it there."

"Your reasoning?"

"Because you've had so many uh...friends...there. And this place...I don't know. It feels more like ours."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow, sweetheart," he said, testing the word. "But we can't here. I won't seal your virtue in a forest for all passerby to hear. I'll lay you down and claim you when the time comes, in a setting that is befitting of you. In the morning I'll switch rooms. You can do our new room however you like."

"Y...you'd do that? For me?"

"Of course I would. Rin, I would move the earth with my bare hands if it be your desire."

"All I want is to stay by your side," she pressed her face into his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I think I can manage that." He kissed the top of her head. "We should be getting back though."

"But whyyy," she whined.

"Because, my sweet Rin, your stomach has been growling for a while now. Come, let's get our clothes."

...

Rin sat with Sesshomaru in the room that he and his family congregate in. Not necessarily a *dining* room as they rarely eat. Normally she ate with the other humans, only entering this room on rare special occasion. She could tell that everyone in this room was related to Sesshomaru in one way or another just by looking at them.

"Diaroku," Sesshomaru called from across the room but was ignored.

"Uncle. Do not ignore me," his voice boomed over everyone else's chatter and the whole room grew silent.

"Yes?," the man across the room from them looked up from his sake and frowned. To Rin, he looked to be in his fifties or sixties. He had the same amber eyes and similar markings to Sesshomaru, a fur over his own shoulder, and long silver hair braided down his back and pooled on the floor beside him.

"You will move into my rooms in the morning. Rin and I will have Father's from here on."

"Psh, have it your way Tashi."

"What did you just call me?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Even though he knew that was his uncles lifelong nickname for his father, he was smart enough to figure out that it had now been used as a term of endearment just now.

"Sorry, boy. Must have confused you for your father there for a moment. He grew soft after knowing a human as well," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Need I remind you, uncle, that you live here at MY bidding? Or shall I make it known the disgrace you brought upon this tribe?" He spat.

"No, I don't suppose I need reminding," he sunk back where he was originally slumped against the wall and continued sipping his sake, acting like nothing had happened. Rin looked around nervously and felt him grip her hand reassuringly. She knew that nobody in this room was exactly shocked. She'd heard most of them at one point or another speak of his father passing down an affinity for humans to his sons. There were a few, however, that looked displeased. Luckily they were all smart enough to hold their tongues. Mere moments after Rin had finished eating, Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet and out of the room. As they were walking down the hallway, her curiosity got the better of her.

"So Diaroku is your uncle?"

"Unfortunately. He is my Father's little brother."

"Oh..."

"He looks quite young to be 2900 doesn't he? I'd have thought he'd turn into a fossil by now." Sesshomaru looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips. This earned a giggle from Rin.

"I take it you don't get along?"

"My uncle was partially to blame for my fathers demise, unfortunately. Granted, I can't really hold it against him. He told father outright that he'd alerted the castle of him coming for Inuyasha's birth. It was a last ditch effort to keep him from her I suppose."

"So your father knowingly ran into a trap?"

"Yes."

"So your uncle detests humans?"

"I wouldn't say detest. More of a dislike than an outright loathe. But he and Izayoi did not get along in the least."

"Really?," she gasped.

"Really. I remember those few years she was in and out from time to time. Father would leave her at her home village when he went on a journey that lasted for more than a day, as she wasn't much for traveling. But when he was home, she was glued to his side. Things were very tense at that time between my father and uncle, and Izayoi recurved most of the backlash from it."

"Why do you let him stay?"

"I truly believe he did not mean father any harm. When I brought him news of fathers demise, he was genuinely shocked and devastated. For the past two hundred years I've watched him do nothing but lie around all day and drink."

"That's very big of you, Sesshomaru. And kind hearted."

"Oh? Want me to show you how big I am?" He squeezed her ass earning a slap to the shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" She looked around wildly. "What if someone had seen?"

"So what? Let them see," he said flippantly and gave her another squeeze.

"Pervert," she laughed as he led her the rest of the way to his rooms.

"So Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? I can make our new room however I want?"

"I don't see why not. You'll be here an awful lot more than I will."

"Wha...what's that supposed to mean? You can't be considering leaving me behind!"

"Calm yourself, Rin. I do not intend on leaving you behind. But there are times you simply won't be able to come along."

"Like what?"

"When you are with child, for instance, when that day comes. You won't be able to travel in that condition. But even sooner, there are days already when we are here that I have to go and take care of problems. Surely you'd rather stay here and rest yourself while I'm away?"

"Yes...you're right...but why would you leave me when I am with child? Can't you stay with me?"

"We will discuss it when the time comes. Most likely, yes."

"Okay," she settled for that, knowing she'd be able to convince him to stay.

"So, Rin?" He started once they got back to their room and were undressing.

"Yea?"

"What do you plan on doing with this room?"

"I dunno. Just wait and see. It'll be a surprise," she shot up on her top toes and gave him a quick peck.

"Just what have I gotten myself into, woman?" He smirked and snaked his arm around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**The part we've all been waiting for is hereeee :) enjoy and review :) **

** S...duh**

**Chapter Four**

Rin awoke in her usual bed, but her surroundings had changed. Sitting up, she surveyed the room. It was substantially larger than the one she had fallen asleep in, with no noise coming from the hallways either. Her backpack and clothes were sitting neatly beside her and Tensaiga was laid carefully at the top of her bed. She frowned when she realized that this meant Sesshomaru had already left for the day. She began to dress and smiled at the old maid who always brought her breakfast. Instead of leaving immediately like she normally did, the old woman lingered.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to tell you he would return by nightfall. When you are ready, he has arranged workers to assist you with the renovation of our Lord's rooms."

"Oh? What do you mean...renovations? Rooms? You mean there's more than one?"

"Oh yes, my dear. This room here is the bedroom and the furthest from the hallway. Through that back door is your private bath house, and the doors I came through lead to a private hallway with a sitting room and spare bedroom on either side."

"Wow...and Lord Sesshomaru just allowed Diaroku to keep them all these years?"

"His reasoning is beyond me, I assure you. Now, when shall I tell the workers to be ready?"

"Ummm...I suppose I'm ready now. Did Sesshomaru say where he was going?"

"That is your lord, young lady! Address him as such. But no, he did not."

"Oh...okay. Yes I suppose I'm ready to start now."

"Very well...I will go get them."

...

Around nightfall, Sesshomaru didn't waste any time getting back to Rin. But when he stepped through the door, she gasped at the sight of him. Everytime they spend time in his homeland, he was always running off to stave off this rebellion or that. This normally resulted in him returning covered in blood on a daily basis. Normally, he had armies for such annoyances. But when he was home, he preferred to handle them on his own.

"L-lord Sesshomaru...are you alright?" She ignored the few remaining servants and hastily went to his side, running her hands over him to look for signs of injury.

"Yes, I am alright. Few minor wounds that will heal in a day or so. I trust you've fared well today, Rin?"

"Yes, very well! I can't wait to tell you all about it but I would like to look at your wounds," she looked at him with doe eyes and he rolled his eyes, his mouth barely turning up at the corners.

"As you wish," he turned his attention to the handful of people in the room. "Off with you, you will resume in the morning."

"Actually, I won't need help tomorrow. I have just enough left to do that it will create a steady day for me tomorrow," Rin countered, earning looks of shock from everyone except Sesshomaru.

"Okay, you will be compensated first thing in the morning."

"Yes, my lord," they said in unison and filed out of the room.

"Did you know this apartment had its own bath house?," she beamed.

"I thought it did. But I wasn't sure if it was still operable. Draw lady Rin a bath too," he called after them and took in the room while she watched him nervously.

"D-do you like it? I tried to not make it very girly."

"Yes Rin, it is very nice. You've done well."

"So what happened today? Who did you go to confront?"

"Those pesky wolves, always trying to move in on our territory," he rolled his eyes.

"Was it Koga's tribe?"

"A handful of ruffians, but his wolves nonetheless. You know that disgusting pest would never actually walk into my land himself. He has to send lackies to do his bidding."

"Did your father despise wolves as well?"

"He tolerated them. Though it was a very fragile tolerance."

"So it seems you and Inuyasha have inherited yet another trait from your father."

"Well we've both always disliked them, but they were tolerable. That is, until those wolves killed you. And I can't blame Inuyasha for his own wrath, I'd be just as beside myself if there were a stinky wolf flirting with my woman everytime he came around."

"I guess you're right...are you ready for our bath?"

"More than ready. I believe I detest the smell of wolf even more than that of those panthers," he faked a shiver and began disrobing, throwing all of his bloodied clothing into the corner with disgust. Rin giggled and grabbed her first aid kit, took him by the hand, leading him into the bath house. Sesshomaru sank into the tub up to his chest and relaxed back against it. Rin sat on the edge with just her legs in the water and poured a few cup fulls over his head, shielding his eyes with a rag.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the silky length.

"Mmm, yes?" He leaned into her touch when she scratched just behind his ear.

"Can I was your hair? I'd hate for all this blood to stain it. You know you have such lovely hair."

"You may," he closed his eyes and relented to her ministrations, moaning when she massaged his scalp. She took great care around the gash on the back of his head, not knowing wether it actually hurt him or not. Once she was finished, she massaged his shoulders for a moment until he relaxed back against her knees. Grabbing the first aid kit that Kagome had gifted her, she parted his hair and began dressing the wound on the back of his head. Finally, once she had finished, he pulled her around to straddle him and smiled at her breasts which were eye level with him.

"What a lovely view," he reached out and untied her now soaked kasode, causing it to fall open. "Oops."

"Sesshomaru! Let me look at your shoulder!"

"Have it your way," he leaned back and rested his hands on her sides, stroking her softly.

"Tell me, Rin, are you truely ready? You realize that from the moment I take you every demon on these grounds will notice your scent change?"

"I know," she quipped as she washed the dried blood from his shoulder.

"And they will call you 'Sesshomaru's wife'. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm more than ready. Maybe then I can get some respect around here," she scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He removed her hands from his wound. "Cleaning is enough. It will be healed by morning I promise. Now tell me Rin, who has disrespected you?"

"I wouldn't call it outright disrespect. Just various people throughout the castle still scold me as if I were a child. Not to mention all the human boys who constantly follow me around when you're gone. I swear I can't get a moment of privacy."

"You know how to fix that? The mortal boys I mean."

"No...how?"

"Put that sword I gave you to use."

"Sesshomaru! I can't go around killing every man who dares look at me!"

"I'm not suggesting you _kill _anybody. Just rough them up a little bit. Treat it as if you were sparing with me."

"Okay if I did that I really _would _kill a human."

"Yeah maybe dial it back just a bit," he chuckled and flexed his hips upward. "We also have another problem that needs attending."

"I can feel that," she giggled and grinded against him, earning a nip to her ear.

"Woman, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Enlighten me then," she bent to kiss him and he took this as an invitation to lift her out of the tub and carry her straight to bed. He laid her down as if she were porcelain and would break at any moment, deep amber eyes pouring into hers.

"Se-Sesshomaru? C-can I try something?"

"We can try anything you wish, my dear. What is it?"

"I want to...I want to taste you."

"Rin that's-"

"Please?" She pleaded. "I just want to know what it's like."

"Alright..." he rolled from atop her and laid back on the bed in wait. Tentatively, she sat up and gazed down at his growing erection and wrapped both of her hands around it before dipping her head to take just the tip into her mouth. She hesitantly swirled her tongue around it, unsure really of what do to. This earned a groan of appreciation from Sesshomaru. He flexed his hips encouragingly and she could feel the rest of his body relaxing when he drew in a breath.

"Go on, Rin. Please." She looked at him through hooded eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide when they locked with hers. There she was, laying on her side with her arm resting on his thighs and gazing up at him, with his cock in her mouth. There was something in her eyes that Sesshomaru had never seen in them before, the glint of hunger. She wanted him and she was going to have him. The look in her eyes combined with the gentle massaging of her tongue in that eye locking moment was enough to drive him wild for her. He reached out and strained her face before twirling a small strand of her hair through his fingers.

"Further, dear. It's okay. Don't worry about your teeth they won't hurt me-fffuckkkk Rin. Do that again!" He writhed as she grazed her teeth down his length and back up, letting go with a pop before starting another cycle, taking more of him in her mouth each time. When her nose pressed against his stomach and his length tapped the back of her throat, she swallowed instinctively. His hand knotted in her hair and a groan escaped his throat.

"Ohhh, sweetie. F-faster...gahhh, yes just like that. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck...you're going to unman me. Don't you dare slow down!" He gasped in horror when she hesitated. To his relief, Rin sped right back up again and his head dropped back onto the bed. An idea hit her in that moment and she smiled around his member, bobbing her head up and down as she began sucking hard and nipping the tip with her teeth everytime she came up. After just three times of this, he was tipped over the edge. He gripped her hair even harder and pumped his hips, screaming out her name. When hot sticky cum came shooting out of him, she swallowed eagerly, remembering how fond she was of the taste and going as far as to continue sucking on him until he was completely dry. She let him go with a pop and crawled up his body, propping up on her elbows on his chest and grinning down at him. Sesshomaru was laying there with his arm over his face, breathing heavily.

"I love you," he panted and removed his arm from his face, looking at her with hazy eyes.

"I love you too," she dipped her head and kissed the top of his nose.

"And now, my Sweet. It is payback time." He flipped her over on her back and she squealed in delight. He pressed her into the bed and kissed her with such ferocity that she struggled to breathe but didn't care. He wasted no time making his way down her body, leaving a trail of hickys in his wake until he reached his destination and nipped at her.

"You got to try something new...now it's my turn. Sit up, Rin. I want you to watch."

"O-okay," she propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he dipped his mouth back down to her sex, never removing his eyes from hers. He was apprehensive at first, not sure on how to go about it either, but he used her ragged breathing and breathy moans as a compass until she was whimpering and and wiggling beneath him.

"P-p-please give me more. I need more."

"More of this?" He flicked her with the tip of his tongue, adding pressure and slid two fingers into her.

"Yes yes yes! Yes more of that!" She squealed when his fangs grazed her ever so gently. Silently, he obliged her, steadily increasing his speed until both her hands were knotted in his hair pulling hard as she screamed his name and toppled over the edge. Her hands went limp on the back of his head and she let her body fall back against the bed.

"Oh-oh my. Th-that was a-amazing."

"Don't think I'm done with you," he slithered up her body as a new wave of excitement washed over her. Finally. Finally the moment she had waited for. He steadied himself and sunk into her, making her dig her nails into his shoulders and cry out as a flood of new and different sensations covered her. It hurt a lot, but she'd expected that much considering his size. He stilled inside of her and placed a featherlight hand on her cheek, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Rin, open your eyes. Talk to me. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No...just give me a moment," she said softly. "You can continue. Please go slowly." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he began to move at an agonizing pace. Steadily, he increased as she spread her legs wider in encouragement. His eyes snapped open and boated into hers, pinning her under his gaze as his thrusts continued to pick up speed.

"You. Are. Mine. Understand?"

"Yes! I'm yours, all yours Sesshomaru,"

"Mine," he growled and buried his face in her neck, pounding into her and grazing his teeth along her soft flesh.

"Ooooh...L-Lord Sesshomaru! I'm going-"

"Cum for me...find your release, Rin," he thrust hard three more times and she spilled over the edge. Rin cried out incoherence and wrapped her limbs around him wildly, tending and then falling limp against the bed, melting into the blankets. After two more thrusts, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her, his head finding its home in the valley between her breasts. She stroked the length of his hair and he trailed little butterfly kisses up her neck and to her lips.

"Rin...my sweet sweet Rin. I love you."

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She smiled at him, satisfied and gave him a peck in return.

"Rest now, you look positively exhausted." He rolled over, bringing her to lay on top of him.

"Stay with me?" She pleaded.

"Why would I not? Don't I always?"

"I mean until I wake up, I want to fall asleep and wake up just like this, naked in your arms."

"I will be here, I promise," he kissed her forehead and she settled against his chest, letting the soft purr of his breathing lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a shortie butttt oh well. Please review :) **

**Chapter Five**

Sesshomaru lay still except for the hand he was running up and down Rin's back, soothing her as she stirred. He wanted her to sleep as long as possible before waking to her new reality. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the door open and pulled the blanket tighter around Rin.

"Himari," he looked up at the old woman who was standing in the doorway, holding a tray for Rin.

"G-good morning, my lord. Sorry for intruding, you are normally off by now."

"The Lady Rin requested me to stay with her, be it from me to bring her disappointment."

"Y-yes my lord." She bowed her head and laid the tray down. "I will leave you."

"Before you go, Himari. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Make it known amongst the humans that I have taken Rin as my own. She is to be referred to as a Lady from here on. And nobody is to demean or diminish her, for she now holds power in her own right, as my mate. She is now and forever the lady of this castle and I expect her to be treated as such."

"Y-yes my lord."

"Also could you bring a washing bowl in here?"

"Of course, my lord. Be right back."

"No hurry, wait an hour or so...I'll be spending the morning recuperating if anyone asks."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed and left quickly, shutting the door silently behind herself.

"Good morning, Rin," he couldn't help the smile that was plastered across his face.

"Mmmm...cmon...take a nap with me, Sesshomaru," she purred and snuggled closer to him, running her fingers through the fur at her shoulder.

"Considering you haven't woken up yet, it's not a nap. You're just sleeping."

"You're mean."

"A little," he smirked. "How are you feeling? Sore?"

"A bit," she propped up on her elbows. "But it's not too bad. More than anything I feel good, and content."

"Good," he raised his head and gave her a swift kiss.

"Do you have to leave me today?"

"Only for a few hours, other than that I will be on the grounds."

"Good."

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Ummm...I'll finish up here first, then I'm not sure."

"How about you meet me at the training grounds after you've had lunch?"

"I'll be there," she nodded.

"As much as I would love to lay with you all morning long, I have some work to attend to."

"Of course. But come sundown, you're all mine again," she gave him a wicked grin and trailed a finger across his chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, and remember, Jaken will return either today or tomorrow."

"Oh right," she rolled her eyes. "I'll let you tell him about us, at least he will hold his tongue if it comes from you."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. And if he has a problem, we ditch the little toad."

"Sesshomaru! That's awful!" She feigned shock, but couldn't hide her amusement.

"I was only joking. Okay I was mostly joking," he laughed and kissed her again before sitting up and stretching. He got up and pulled on a pair of white pants and a black under shirt. He bent and gathered his bloody clothes from the night before.

"I'm off now, Rin. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," she sat herself up and pulled the blanket tight around herself. He crossed the room to her and bent, giving her a long yet innocent kiss before straightening back up.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. Be safe."

"Always am," he winked and turned to leave.

...

After she'd eaten lunch, Rin made her way to the training grounds where she found Sesshomaru waiting for her. Along with every single inhabitant, humans and demons alike. Once he caught sight of her, he smiled and sauntered over to her.

"Rin, right on time."

"Wh-what's going on?"

"I have to set something straight." He snaked an arm around her waist and lept up onto one of the platforms at the head of the training field.

"Everyone quiet. Now, who here has issue with Lady Rin? Anybody? You're all very quiet. Please, anyone who has a problem, step forward and fight."

Just then, a middle aged man stepped from the crowd. It was Akiru's uncle, Rin recognized him.

"It's not right, demons and humans shouldn't come together as this. It's despicable. My lord, I wish not to fight you, my household and I will take our leave at first light. I will not stand by and condone this atrocity."

"Be not mistaken. It is not me that you will battle...Rin. Step forward."

"Wha-"

"Step. Forward." He turned to look at her passively. She knew this was his way of establishing her dominance. This was the only way to earn respect among the demons that resided within the castle. She'd have to fight, and win.

"Yes, My Lord." She lept from the platform and landed perfectly and soundlessly on the ground below. She drew her sword and stared directly into the mans eyes. He thought for a moment and then charged straight for her, bringing his own sword up above his head. Rin scoffed at the action, stilled herself, and jumped out of the way just as he swung the blade at her. The sword hit the ground with a clang and he cursed, recoiling and looking around wildly to see where she had went. Just then, she caught his cheek with her foot, knocking him on his back and putting the tip of her blade to his throat.

"Who's next, my lord?" She grinned and looked up to where he was still perched on the platform.

"That'll be it, Rin." He gazed at her with eyes full of pride.

"Not quite," Diaroku nudged his way out from the crowd and to the front, smiling at his nephews shock. "Calm yourself, Sesshomaru. I do not wish to hurt the girl. Just to spar. I'd like to see what she really has."

"Very well. No transformations."

"Wouldn't dream of it, son." He winked and drew his sword, challenging Rin. She looked to Sesshomaru and he gave her an imperceptible nod. She nodded back to him and turned to Diaroku.

"Alright Diaroku, I'm ready." She gave him a swift nod and he chuckled, zipping toward her with a playful scowl on his face. Sesshomaru stood stoically and emotionless as possible, knowing the gleam in his uncles eye and not actually worrying for Rin's safety. Even still, it was hard to watch her take the blows. He almost called an end to it when Diarokus fist made contact with her face. But before Sesshomaru could open his mouth, Rin had resorted to a swift kick to the groin. A dirty move, he had to admit, but still laughable. There was a collective gasp as he recoiled and moved to swing again but Rin, having gained the upper hand, rewarded him with another kick to the face. Sesshomaru winced as his uncle fell to the ground. Rin gaped at him for a moment, not even expecting such a thing to take him down. But then, realizing that she had won, she turned around and smiled wildly at Sesshomaru.

"Well done, Rin. Anyone else care to take a shot? No? Let that be your warning. From here on; my wife will have equal power as I. Nobody is above her as this is her home and she is the Lady of this castle."

Rin stood and balked at him, amazed at his blunt nature. Sesshomaru had never been a man of many words, and just now he'd acted completely out of character. He'd laid claim to her, daring anyone and everyone to cross him. As everyone dispersed, he descended from his perch and came to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Sorry. That just took me by surprise."

"Well allow me to surprise you even more, come. There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," he cracked a small smile and led her back toward the castle.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review :) **

**Chapter Six **

They walked hand in hand down the long hallway that led to their new rooms. Rin looked up at him and smirked.

"You _can't _be serious, already taking me back to bed. Lord Sesshomaru I believe you have grown quite smitten with me," she teased and giggled, poking him in the chest.

"It seems I have, but then again, you are my mate. That's how it is supposed to be. Nevertheless, I do have a real surprise waiting for you. So close your eyes," he looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. She closed her eyes obediently, rolling them first and sticking her tongue out. Sesshomaru laughed at her playfulness and felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Only Rin could bring him such a feeling. She was always so cheerful and was almost never without a smile. Even as a woman, she retained her quirky nature. She almost never wore shoes, unless Sesshomaru insisted on it. When left alone, she could be found picking flowers or simply laying in the grass and watching the sky. They had many nights spent with Rin lying on her back looking up at the stars and Sesshomaru perched in a tree directly above. After Jaken fell asleep he would tell her about the stars and the moon, something that he was very intrigued by. Maybe he was becoming more and more like his father afterall. Inheriting his obsession with the night sky, his compassion to a degree, and now his love of a human woman. He stopped in front of the door and looked down to Rin to make sure she wasn't peeking. Her heart began to beat faster and he rolled his eyes.

"Rin, darling. No. Peeking."

"Yes, My Lord," she declared and giggled, earning a breathy laugh from him as well before he removed his sash and tied it over her eyes. Rin stood very still and heard him open the door. He led her inside and down their private hallway to the bedroom, taking her to stand in the middle of the room. He pulled his sash off of her face and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru! I love it!" She squealed and threw her arms around him before jumping into the huge elevated bed.

"Where on earth did you get something so extravagant? I've NEVER seen a bed this big! Let alone up in the air! Look how big this sleeping mat is!" She stretched out on the bed, barely taking up a fourth of it.

"I saw them when I was on the continent last year. In that strange place called Europe that I told you about. A month or so ago I sent for this to be commissioned for you and it just arrived today." He slid off his armor and crawled in to bed with her, sitting cross legged beside her.

"Well. I. Love. It." She popped up and hugged him again, this time kissing him and he smiled against her lips. "And I love you, you are so sweet, no matter how tough you act," she grinned and nuzzled into his neck. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Only for you, my Rin. I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deep. Rin smirked to herself and trailed two fingers up his chest and to his jaw.

"So...shall we christen our new bed?" She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Rin, if I take you now you'll lay in bed all afternoon."

"No I won't...promise," she pulled away from his chest and squeezed his member through his pants. He growled and seized her face in both of his hand, claiming her lips.

...

Rin lay sated and unable to move because her bones didn't even feel like bones anymore. Sesshomaru traces her spine and watched the rise and fall of her back intently as her breathing slowed.

"Rin...you're drifting off."

"I'm sorry...talk to me and keep me awake. Tell me, what do you have planned for this afternoon?"

"I am meeting with my uncle. Surely he will at least be able to point me in the direction of someone who can help you obtain immortality. What are your plans?"

"I considered painting, or maybe going for a walk through the flower maze."

"Do as you wish, I will see you again at supper," he kissed her forehead and she groaned, rolling off of him.

"Do we _have _to get up? I'd much rather just laze around with you all day."

"Yes, my dear. I have things to accomplish. Do not worry, we will have plenty of time for all the kinky fuckery your heart desires."

"Fineeee," she moaned and pushed herself up from the bed. She yanked her clothes from the floor and started putting them on while she pouted. Sesshomaru sighed and crossed the room, putting two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here and ravish you for the rest of the year, but remember I still have a job to do." He was stern yet gentle in letting her down.

"I understand," she straightened her face but still had disappointment in her eyes.

"Why don't you take that walk through the garden? The flowers always bring you joy."

"Yes, My Lord. I believe I will," she gave him a small smile and a kiss on the jaw.

"Good," he looked her over and wrinkled his nose. "You'll do, but I don't like the smell of sex rolling off of you."

"You put it there," she teased.

"Fair point. Shall we?" He motioned for her to lead the way.

...

After parting ways with Rin, Sesshomaru went to meet with his uncle. He walked silently into the mans study, which was right next to his own.

"Diaroku. Do you know why I've asked you here?" It wasn't a far off notion to have. Afterall, the old man usually knew every move Sesshomaru would make before he'd even thought of it himself.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with why you have not marked young Rin. I take it you know of the difference in her blood?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Rin belongs to a special group of humans known as Hiroshimari. Nobody knows where the blood line originates. But nevertheless, if she is mated by a demon, she will take on the blood of her mate and undergo a transformation."

"So you're saying, when I mark her, she will become an InuYoukai?"

"Precisely. But the transformation is not for the faint of heart. All of the literature I've seen on the subject says it is a brutal process that lasts for three long days."

"What will happen?"

"She will be bedridden, suffer fevers, burning pain all over as her blood changes from a mortal to that of a full fledged demon such as yourself. And a strong one at that." His eyes gleamed with pride at his nephew. No matter how he picked and prided at him, everyone knew that Sesshomaru was the apple of Diaroku's eye. Never having children of his own, he took great pride in all of Sesshomaru's accomplishments and wanted him to finally find true happiness for himself.

"But after that she will share my lifespan? And my healing capabilities?"

"Yes, though she will not have your powers, she will be able to develop abilities of her own."

"How will she change physically?"

"She will look as she does now in her human form. Though her teeth will turn to fangs and fingernails turn to claws, nothing else will change much. Do not worry, nephew. This is for the best, but talk to the girl about it first. Let her decide if she is ready for this. Because it is a long and painful process and there is no going back once initiated."

"I will discuss it with her on our travel to Inuyasha's village. She has been very eager to visit with the women there."

"I'll bet you've missed those feisty little nieces and cute little nephew of yours as well."

"Ah yes...I do quite miss them. Amari and Izayoi are eight and nine now and it's all Inuyasha can do to keep eyes on his eldest daughter. I taught her how to make her father curse last time we visited. It earns him a thrashing from Kagome every time. Izayoi is tamer, taking after her mother. Who knows what the boy will be like, he's only six months old, afterall." Sesshomaru gazed out the window reflectively and Dairoku's heart constricted.

"Say, Sesshomaru..."

"Yes, uncle?"

"I am not much for traveling anymore, but if you were to invite Inuyasha and his family to visit, I'd gladly give up my rooms for the week."

"I will speak to my brother about it. Don't worry, I will not tell him your secret." He made eye contact with his elder, getting his point across. Diaroku nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my lord. Of course."

"Let me know of any new developments."

"Of course."

"I must be off."

"See you at supper."

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded and then turned to leave.

...

Rin tied her dress up on her hip and walked barefoot through the maze of flowers from around the world. Sesshomaru had it erected for her tenth birthday and she knew every single twist and turn. She picked a handful of forget me nots and tied a little ribbon around them, collecting flowers to make an arrangement once she was back in her chambers. These particular flowers were sprinkled throughout the entire maze. Her mind drifted back to the night he walked her through the maze for the first time.

_I ran through the maze ahead of lord Sesshomaru, who trailed behind me at his usual pace. _

"_Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Look how pretty!" I plucked one of the little blue flowers and ran back to him, showing my discovery. "I wonder what it's name is?..."_

"_That is called a Forget Me Not...you asked me once, if I would always remember you. Let this flower be a symbol that you will always be in my heart, Rin." My stomach flipped with happiness and I hugged his waist, earring a hand to the back of my head in return. _

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, that means so much! I never knew that I was actually a friend to you...I just thought I was a kid you kept around cause you felt sorry for me..."_

"_Where would you get an idea like that?"_

"_Master Jaken..."_

"_Do not listen to him, Rin. You are a friend to me and a very important person. You do have and serve a great purpose for me. It is almost as if you were my greatest asset. A secret weapon of sorts."_

"_But...what purpose do I serve, my Lord?" _

"_Because of you, I am able to wield Tenseiga. Because you have taught me compassion and instilled your humanity in me. It is like I am on the road to self discovery and you are my compass."_

"_Well don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru. I won't ever let you get lost."_

"_I know you won't, Rin. Now come...let us finish our walk." _

Rin sighed and sniffed a tulip, putting four of them into her basket. Suddenly she sensed another presence swiftly approaching and rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Akiru," she said as he got closer.

"Rin, what the hell? Why'd you have to beat up my uncle?"

"Why'd he have to chalked his Lord?" She spun and looked into his eyes with an icy glare.

"Touché."

"And it's not like I only beat him up," she continued walking, motioning with her head for him to join her. "I kicked Diaroku's ass too."

"I know," the boy smirked. "But he can take it; he's a powerful demon. My uncle is that of a mere mortal."

"You and I know that your uncle, along with you and the rest of your family, is an immortal. It was his reward from Lord Sesshomaru's father for serving him."

"Okay fine, you have a point. So how's the demon lord treating you?"

"He's treated me very well," she smiled.

"That's good...is he still going to keep his sexual servants now that you two are mates?"

"We have not discussed it but I imagine not. And I'd prefer if you not ask such personal questions."

"Sorry about the other day...I didn't realize that you were so close."

"It's alright."

"I still don't think it's right though," he shook his head. "A woman of your beauty and standing shouldn't be relentlessly rutted by a heartless demon every night. But if that is your choice, so be it. Just know I'm here if you ever need a way out."

"I am perfectly content with my mate, thank you for your concern. If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to the castle. It is growing near supper time." She turned and walked away, practicing control. All she wanted to do was rip his head off, but then Sesshomaru would hear her yelling and come to investigate. Akiru was stupid, but he didn't deserve to lose his head over such stupidity. She made her way to her chambers and deposited the flowers before going toward the dining hall. She was walking with her head down, deep in thought and not paying attention when she bumped in to him.

"Sesshomaru! Where did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same question. I went to collect you from the garden and you weren't there," he frowned.

"Oh! I picked some flowers to make an arrangement tomorrow and I was dropping them off in our room before supper."

"I see, come," he took her hand and started to lead her down the hallway. "When Jaken returns, we will head south."

"South? Does that mean?..."

"Yes, we will visit the village."

"Oh yay!" She flung her arms around his neck. "We haven't been in months! I cannot wait!"

"I'm pleased that you are so excited," he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Now come, lets get you fed."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sesshomaru woke when he sensed another presence in the room, dragging his eyes open he took in Rin's sleeping form. She was splayed across his chest snoring softly. His eyes landed on the foot of the bed and he groaned inwardly.

"Jaken. I see you have returned. Is your family well?"

"Yes my lord, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Fool, I'm laying with my mate. Now be gone before you wake her. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Where to, sire?"

"South. Rin wishes to visit her human friends. Far be it from us to deny her, isn't that right, Jaken?"

"Y-yes my lord," he turned and scurried away, grumbling to himself. Rin stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the room.

"Sesshomaru? We're you just talking?"

"Yes. Jaken has returned. Forgive me for waking you." She nodded into his shoulder, not fully awake, and drifted back off.

...

The next morning, Rin awoke to the sound of a bath being drawn and the smell of steam rolling from their bathroom. She smirked and closed her eyes again, settling back into her place.

'He'll have to come get me," she thought mischievously. Within a few minutes, he emerged and cane to sit on the side of the bed, stroking her face in attempt to wake her.

"Rin, darling I know you are awake and have been for some time now."

"Well Damnit," she huffed and opened her eyes. Sitting up to face him. "I was trying to be cute," she tried to sound mad but couldn't help giggling.

"Well you've succeeded. Let me clean you up before we leave. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but...satisfied..." she blushed and looked down, pooching her lips out and raising her eyebrows like she does when she's embarrassed.

"Sore but satisfied...I like that. Now that's cute," he kissed her and nipped at her bottom lip. "Now, up."

"Yes, my lord," she rolled her eyes and threw the covers back.

"Hey. Don't make me spank you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Again? Bring it on," she smirked and jumped up from the bed, striding to the bathroom.

"I hope you aren't too sore," Sesshomaru lowered himself into the tub and Rin settled back against his chest between his legs.

"I'm not. As I recall, I asked for every bit of it."

"I realize that," a low growl escaped him and she felt him start to stiffen against her back. Just as quickly, he'd calmed himself. "Before we leave, we will find you some new clothes."

"But...what's wrong with my normal clothes?"

"Rin, you are now Lady of the West."

"But my clothes are so comfortable."

"In the castle you must play your part. However, when we are away I see no harm. It might be best that way, as not to put a target on your back during our travels."

"I guessssss I can play the part at home," she rolled her eyes and grinned, lolling her head back against his shoulder.

"I have to tell you something...don't be angry," he put his face in the crook of her neck and licked at her shoulder.

"What is it?," she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I already got you clothes. You can choose between them."

"What? When?"

"I sent for them to be made when we first arrived."

"So you'd decided...you'd already decided?" She turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he stared in her eyes, expressionless but silently bracing for impact, knowing she would be furious that he'd done such a thing without even talking to her. Instead she beamed at him.

"It seems our minds were in unison, my Lord."

"It seems so...now." He reaches over her to the side of the tub and grabbed a bottle of soap given to her by Kagome. "Lean back," he ordered and put a finger to her chest, pushing her back against the wall of the tub. "Close your eyes." The last thing she saw was him squirting soap on his hand. He massaged her skin with gentle strokes and she marveled how he could switch back and forth so easily.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Last night you were so...vigorous. Yet today you are tender and almost hesitant."

"Last night was for pleasuring you, mate. And today is for licking your wounds and caring for you as you recover from an eventful night of love making. I'm simply doing my Job. I love how responsive you are to it all," he brushed his hand between her thighs and ducked under the water, opening his eyes and washing her, noting the two light bruises on the inside of her legs. He surfaced and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Okay. You can open them now. It seems you have bruises on the inside of your legs."

"Yeah that's what happens when you twist me up and plow me," she countered.

"You're the one that asked to be upside down, woman," his eyes narrowed but a small smile spread across his lips.

"Fine. You win this round."

"Are you ready to deal with Jaken?"

"Did he really see me naked?"

"No. You were covered with my mokomoko."

"Oh...good."

"Come on, out with you, your skin is turning pruny." They got out of the tub and he slid some pants on, passing her his shirt and she wrapped it tightly around herself. He led her to a storage room near their own.

"I'll have everything moved while we're away, don't worry," he said as he pushed open the door. She took in a sharp breath as she looked around.

"Sesshomaru! Where did you get all of this?" She looked over the brightly colored kimonos, all bearing his seal in one way or another. Not only were there kimonos, but there were shoes, belts, hair pieces, ribbons, skirts, pants, shirts, everything.

"Pants?" She picked up one of the garments and held them against her tiny waist.

"I figure that particular ensemble will be much more comfortable for training than skirts."

"Yes it will be! Now, shoo. I need to get dressed and I don't want you looking over me."

"Alright alright," he held his hands up in defense and slid her backpack from his shoulder. "Here. To pack for our trip."

"Thank you," she smiled appreciatively.

"Meet me in the dining hall when you are finished."

"Yes," she nodded.

...

Rin walked hesitantly you the dining hall, awaiting Sesshomaru's approval. She'd dressed in the outfit that was laid out on a wooden mannequin. The shirt was all white and similar to his usual attire, only the flowers down her sleeves were black and purple to match her black skirt. She'd hastily slipped on a pair of black shoes, knowing he preferred her feet to be covered even though she despised it. When she stepped into the dining room, Sesshomaru's eyes immediately locked with hers and he looked her over slowly, drinking in every inch of her from across the room. He never halted the conversation he was having with the man standing beside him as he motioned for her to come to him.

"Rin, this is my cousin, Takeharu," the man bowed his head and smiled at her politely.

"My lady, nice to meet you."

"Are you Diaroku's son?"

"Oh heavens no," he laughed.

"His parents reside with my mother. His father and my mother are siblings," Sesshomaru clarified.

"Oh...cool." She looked him over curiously. His hair was blue as the sky and he had markings similar to Sesshomaru's that matched his hair. He wore all black save for the armor across his chest. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I only come when Sesshy here is off traveling. Someone has to keep the rif raff in line," he winked.

"Yes, it's all very interesting, cousin. Now we must be going. And do not call me 'sesshy' again."

"Oh whatever, Sesshy," he teased and smirked defiantly.

"Rin," he held out his hand expectantly and she took it. Turning on his heel, he led them away. He looked over her again at they walked and reached out to touch the pin in her hair that bore his seal.

"Subtle. Nice choice."

"Thank you, My Lord," she smiled.

"You look beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful." He growled in her ear and tightened his grip on her hand. "I cannot wait to peel that off of you tonight," he nipped at her earlobe and straightened back up at her side. As they approached Jaken who was holding to Ah-Un's reigns, Sesshomaru got an idea.

"Shall you and I fly? We'll reach Edo much faster that way."

"But what of Jaken?"

"He can follow with AhUn?" He suggested.

"That'll work," she perked up.

"Jaken. You will follow us with Ah Un. Rin and I are flying ahead."

"Yes, Milord." He nodded and mounted the dragon. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin and looked up to the sky, an orb of bright light surrounding them as they took off to the South.

...

Kinda short but oh well. Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next two days :)


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a shortie but a cutie :) Please review! :) **

**Chapter Eight**

Amari sniffed at the breeze and jumped from her perch in a tree, leaping through the forest with a grace and ease she'd inherited from her father.

"Uncle Sesshu! Wait up!" She giggled as she chased the orb of light that was headed toward the village.

"Daaaaaaaad! Have you seen Uncle Sesshu? I saw him flying this way where is he? And I smelled Rin! But I can't find them anywhere!" She burst through the door of Sango and Miroku's hut whining.

"I thought I smelled something funky. No, I haven't seen him. Have you checked Kaede's? That's usually the first stop."

"Thanks dad!" She hugged his neck and ran off.

"Should we go see what all the fuss is about?," Miroku offered.

"Nah. He'll come find me later, bastard always does." Inuyasha took a sip of his water and stretched back out on the floor in front of the fire opposite Miroku, who was drawing up sutras.

Amari burst through the curtain at Kaede's and flung her arms around Sesshomaru's legs.

"Uncle Sesshu! I found you!," she exclaimed and he knelt, returning her hug.

"Amari, I hope you've been well?"

"Yes! I have! Hey, can I ask you something?"

"In just a moment. I need to speak with Kaede. Why don't you show Rin to your home so she can visit with your mother? When you are back, we can go for a run," he winked.

"Deal! Come on Rin, let's go!" She took Rin by the hand and led her straight out the door. The latter looking over her shoulder to glare at her mate who mouthed out a 'sorry'". Rin looked over the girl as they walked. She had long black hair but it's texture was not like Inuyasha or Kagome's, but it was silky and almost lifelike just as Sesshomaru's and their fathers. She had amber eyes and cute little dog ears on the top of her head. The little girl led her to her home.

"Momma, uncle Sesshu and Rin are here!"

"That's great news," she got up from where she was seated preparing lunch. "Hi Rin," Kagome folded her in a tight back and she hugged her back eagerly. "Where is your father?"

"With Miroku, I'm going for a run with Uncle Sesshu now, okay momma?"

"That's fine. Just be careful," she kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead and turned back to Rin. "Come on, let's get caught up," she smiled.

Amari took her time going back to Kaede's hut, allowing her uncle privacy to speak with her. Once she rounded the corner, she saw him emerging from behind the door mat.

"Uncle Sesshu!" She ran to his side. "Can we go now?"

"Of course. Walk with me to the forest?"

"Mhm," she nodded and grinned. They walked along in silence for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of Sesshomaru.

"What were you wanting to ask me earlier, Amari?"

"Ummmm...I was wondering, why does Rin smell like you now?" She peered up innocently at her uncle and he balked, not expecting that of all things to be her question.

"Because she and I are mated now."

"Mated? Is that like married? Like momma and daddy?"

"Yes, exactly like your mother and father. Except we did not have a human ceremony."

"Is she pregnant?" He almost choked on the breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"No, not yet anyways. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well I thought that when dog demons mated they became pregnant..."

"Most times. But not if you are careful."

"Sooooo...when are you and Auntie Rin going to have babies?" She cocked an eyebrow at her elder and he chuckled.

"I'll let you take that up with her. Child rearing is normally at the discretion of the woman. Now...try to keep up." He took off in one long leap, a white blur ahead of her and she ran after him happily.

...

Izayoi got up from her seat by the fire, bored with Kagome and Rins conversation.

"Momma, can I go and find dad?"

"Yes honey, he should be at Miroku and Sango's."

"Thank you momma," she gave Rin one last hug before ducking out the door, kicking a rock as she walked down the road. She was really confused too. Why did Rin smell like her uncle? Why did his demonic aura surround her? There had always been a trace of his aura around her, sure. But now, it was as if he were standing in the same room. Her mother hadn't even taken notice, that's why Izayoi was searching out her father, to ask him what it all meant. She pushed back the curtain at Miroku's hut to find the monk and her father sitting opposite each other.

"Hey dad, uncle Sesshu and Rin are here," she walked in and sat between them.

"Yea I know. He at home?"

"No...running with Amari in the woods. Rin is there though. She smells funny."

"What do you mean she 'smells funny',? He turned his full attention to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean she smells like uncle Sesshu..." Izayoi stated timidly, just now realizing that Inuyasha might not take this news well.

"Miroku, I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he winked, knowing what was about to happen.

Inuyasha pushed himself up off the floor and took off walking calmly through the village with his daughter on his heels.

"No...dad don't. If you go home now then momma will know that I went straight and told you and didn't tell her. Cause she doesn't know."

"Dummy, don't you think I know that," he rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to walk by the house, have a little sniff just to be sure, and go back to Miroku's."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded and turned his nose up as they walked past the house. "Change of plans. Go and tell Miroku that I've went to find Sesshomaru."

"But, why?"

"Because he and Rin have mated."

"So they're like, married now?"

"Yeah. But not all the way. I'll explain it to you later." He took off in the other direction and she sighed, turning around to return to Miroku's and Sango's.

"Adults are so weird," she huffed.

...

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest following Sesshomaru's scent and knowing that he couldn't be moving that fast if he had Amari with him.

"Sesshomaru! Come on out you bastard! I know what you did!"

"What on earth are you blabbering about now, little brother?" Sesshomaru appeared, perched on a branch with Amari on his shoulder grinning.

"Hey dad! You found us!" She waved.

"Amari, go home. I need to talk to your uncle."

"But dad! About what?"

"Amari. Go. Home."

"But I already know that Uncle Sesshu and Auntie Rin are married," she stated matter of factly and Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, stilling himself before dragging them back open.

"Sesshomaru what is she talking about?"

"I have taken Rin as my mate, there's nothing else to explain."

"Explain why you didn't finish the job then? You've claimed her, but not marked her," he narrowed his eyes at his elder brother.

"Amari, I believe your father is right. You should return home. We will be along shortly."

"Yes, uncle Sesshu," she pouted and dropped her head before leaving.

"Inuyasha. I do not appreciate my actions being questioned. But nevertheless, there is a very good reason I have not marked her yet, I assure you."

"Oh yeah, what is it then?"

"I can't tell you until I've discussed it with Rin. I just found out myself yesterday. Originally she wanted to speak with Kagome before being marked. But now, I'm not sure I will allow it until I can assure her safety."

"As long as you know what you're doing. And as long as you didn't just claim her as a sex slave or some shit."

"I would _never _disgrace Rin in that way, watch your tongue before I rip it out." He lept from his perch, fist connecting with Inuyasha's face on the way down. "Now, let's go. I promised Rin there would be no fighting. So I won't even bother drawing my sword on you," he said over his shoulder as he was walking away. Inuyasha walked a distance away from him for a while, until they'd both cooled off, and then fell back into step with his older brother.

"I just don't see what's so unsafe about it. Yeah it'll hurt like a bitch for a few minutes, but it goes away pretty quick."

"You'll see, Inuyasha" he murmured mysteriously as they walked toward the village.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a few things. First of all, how is everyone doing during this pandemic? I am staying afloat but it hasn't been easy. I know and have access to information for many resources to help on this difficult time so if you are struggling please reach out to me through private message and I will try my best to point you in the right direction 3. **

**Secondly, I want to apologize for vanishing. I had to work on my own mental health for a while and I hope nobody holds that against me. **

**Lastly, in light of me coming back full force I have an idea, pending interest. I've realized that Inuyasha is set in the same year as my OTHER favorite show (a historical drama about Mary queen of scots and her time at French court) Reign (on the CW). That being said, I really want to do a crossover chapter or two to feel the waters for a crossover story. Please let me know your thoughts on this! **

**Chapter Nine**

The brothers walked into the house to the chaos of the evening. Amari and Izayoi were at each others throats, Kagome was feeding their youngest and talking Rin through how to make supper since she'd asked for an impromptu cooking lesson. She yelled over her shoulder for them to stop fighting and Inuyasha groaned.

"Girls, go outside and argue or play or whatever. Just don't leave the village and be back by sundown with better attitudes."

"But-" Amari started.

"Now.," he cut her off.

"Ufhhh fine." She moaned dramatically and started for the door.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's eyes finally locked with hers and she let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she blushed. Inuyasha didn't say a word, picking up on the fact that Kagome was oblivious. Rins neck and part of her shoulder were in plain sight, and she kept looking there for confirmation of the mood between Rin and Sesshomaru, but there was none. So she just brushed it off. Inuyasha would tell her later, when they were gone. If he told her now, she would explode and he wouldn't have time to calm her down before she started a fight with the other couple. Sesshomaru was quiet for most of the evening, busying himself with holding his first nephew on the roof as he'd done when the girls were babies. Hikaru was the spitting image of Inuyasha. Long white hair, Amber eyes, and little fuzzy ears on the top of his head. Izayoi was the only child without puppy ears, looking exactly like her mother. He sat there and watched the stars, reflecting and idly listening to the conversation inside. Some time after Hikaru had drifted off, he descended from the roof and back inside.

"Rin, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just a moment," she turned and said her goodbyes, promising to come back tomorrow, before he led her out the door.

"So," Sesshomaru tested. "When do you plan on telling Kagome? You know Inuyasha is liable to tell her tonight."

"She doesn't know? Everyone knows." Rin looked up at him as they walked toward the forest.

"How would she know? Rin, remember she can't smell like Inuyasha and the children can,"

"Oh that's right! Duh! Yeah I guess he will tell her tonight...I hadn't even gotten around to it yet. But I think she already has her suspicions. She kept examining my neck when she thought I wasn't looking."

"You don't say..."

"So...what were you and Kaede talking about that was so private?"

"If I am to be honest? I was discussing with her the possibility of having children. Seeing as I would never trust you in anyone else's hand, especially in such a delicate condition, I spoke to her about coming to stay in the castle for a time, should the need arise."

"And what did she say?"

"You know the old hag, she said we would discuss it when she time comes," he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair over one shoulder. Rin marveled at the way he looked when they were alone. Especially on nights like tonight, when they were just simply walking through the woods and the world around them was so peaceful and quiet, she got to see him truely at ease. There was no tension to his shoulders or his face for that matter. He wasn't hyper vigilant, constantly and imperceptibly scanning every tiny detail of his surroundings, his ears weren't standing on end as they usually were. He was completely relaxed, and focused on nothing but his Rin. Reaching out, he took her hand and pulled her closer so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I spoke to Diaroku before we left. He believes that your blood is different than that of other humans. He said that you belong to a small group of humans who, if mated with a demon, take on the form of their mate. He referred to this group as Hiroshimari."

"So...when you mark me...I'll turn into a demon?"

"Yes."

"Like a full fledged bonafide demon?"

"Correct."

"A dog demon? Just like you?"

"Yes, what's so confusing?"

"Oh this is awesome! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her back apprehensively.

"Y-you aren't upset?"

"No! Silly! Why in the world would I be upset?"

"I jus- never mind. It's not important," he shook his head and smiled down at her. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Sure," she returned his smile with a grin of her own and climbed on to his back.

"Say...Sesshomaru?" She leaned closer and whispered in his ear as he lept expertly through the treetops.

"Yes?," he looked to her out of the corner of his eye.

"Remember the first time. When you told me I couldn't use my mouth because it was an act for common whores?"

"Yes," he nearly choked on his response and gripped her thighs tighter.

"Well...what if I want you to...bed me like that?"

"Like what?"

"A common whore," she said matter of factly.

"Uhm...maybe this is a conversation for when we return home..."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to give my half brother a heart attack, I've grown quite fond of him. And judging by his fondness of you I fear he would quite literally drop dead if he heard you in the throes of passion."

"He can hear that far?" Her eyes widened and she looked back to the far edge of the village where Inuyasha and his family lived. He stopped and sat her down just outside the house they stayed in on the hillside behind the shrine.

"Yes. I can hear him and Kagome loud and clear. Every night I've brought you to visit this dreadful yet charming village. For the past thirteen years."

"So everytime you brought me to visit you had to sit up here and listen to them fucking?" She giggled and he shot her a glare.

"Yes. Every. Fucking. Night. They. We're. Fucking." He groaned and she giggled.

"Well I guess that's another trait you share," she teased and poked his chest.

"Would you like to put your theory to the test?" He put his hands on her hips, slowly inching the fabric of her dress up and bunching it at her sides as he went.

"Absolutely," she keened and folded her arms loosely around his shoulders.

...

The next morning, Rin was startled awake to the sound of AhUn landing outside and quickly pulled Sesshomaru's shirt around herself before Jaken had a chance to barge through the door. Sesshomaru shot up in bed and threw Jaken a cold glare as he bunched the blanket around himself.

"Jaken. Knock."

"Y-yes, Milord."

"I believe you owe the Lady Rin an apology, don't you, Jaken?"

"Yes of course, I apologize, Milady." He begrudgingly Bowed before her as he backed out of the hut.

"Shall we get ready to face the day, My Love?" He purred at her and kissed the tip of her shoulder.

"Yes, of course," she blushed and returned the gesture before slipping out of bed.

...

**Just a few things. First of all, how is everyone doing during this pandemic? I am staying afloat but it hasn't been easy. I know and have access to information for many resources to help on this difficult time so if you are struggling please reach out to me through private message and I will try my best to point you in the right direction 3. **

**Secondly, I want to apologize for vanishing. I had to work on my own mental health for a while and I hope nobody holds that against me. **

**Lastly, in light of me coming back full force I have an idea, pending interest. I've realized that Inuyasha is set in the same year as my OTHER favorite show (a historical drama about Mary queen of scots and her time at French court) Reign (on the CW). That being said, I really want to do a crossover chapter or two to feel the waters for a crossover story. Please let me know your thoughts on this! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha has ran off somewhere, taking Miroku, Jaken, and Amari with them. Probably off to find something to kill, Kagome had decided. Izayoi was down at the River teaching Miroku and Sango's two middle children how to skip rocks. Kagome sat across from Sango and next to Rin, peeping out the window at Sango's eldest daughter, Shahari, who sat in a tree with a boy from the village, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Would you quit gawking! They're not doing anything Kagome, they're kids," she scolded.

"Shahari _is _almost thirteen, Sango. She's bound to be curious about boys," Rin teased.

"Don't let her father hear you saying that," Sango winked and went back to feeding her newborn boy, FIND NAME.

"I'm more interested in your own curiosity, Rin. What is there between you and Sesshomaru?," Kagome questioned.

"Well...as fate would have it, we are together. Mated, but not all the way. It's hard to explain," she bit her lip, hoping that would satisfy their curiosity.

"We've plenty of time, do tell." Sango laid her now sleeping son down on the pallet beside her and began pouring tea.

"Well, Sesshomaru says that my blood is different and that I'll become a demon when we officially mate. Which is why he wants to wait until the right time."

"Okay understandable but more importantly, _how _did you two end up together?"

"I dunno, we just kinda decided one day."

"Simple as that?"

"Just decided?," Sango and Kagome gave each other a look before she continued.

"I know it sounds crazy, Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans, but yet he always kept me by his side. He told me once that I was like his secret weapon, because I taught him compassion and the value of life. But Sesshomaru has taught me so much more. I know it's difficult for you to see and even harder to imagine considering you guys haven't seen much warmth from him, but Sesshomaru brings me happiness."

"Oh we see that Rin, I just want to make sure you're being careful. My brother in law may be growing on me after these years but I still don't trust him much." Kagome reaches out to take her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then will you trust me?," Rin's eyes bore into hers and she nodded.

"Yes, I will trust you. It's just, if you were to turn into a demon, you're looking at eternity. Imagine what all could happen..."

"Are you saying that Sesshomaru will grow tired of me? Discard me?," she looked down at her hands, the thought never crossing her mind until now."

"No no no!," Kagome took her hands. "All I'm saying is you need to really think before making such a big commitment. Just don't rush into it. If you'd offered me immortality when Inuyasha and I first got together, I'd have waited too. But if you offered it to me now...well, I'd take it. What I'm saying is maybe just do what you're doing now and wait on making it permanent. For a bit at least."

"I understand your concern, and I'll take it into consideration. But you have to remember that this is something for Sesshomaru and I to decide."

"I have to trust you to make your own decisions," she hugged her briefly.

"I do however...need your help with something," Rin stated as she pulled away.

"Which is?"

"Well Sesshomaru mentioned to me that Diaroku, his uncle, had invited Inuyasha, yourself, and the kids for a visit. He asked me last night how he should approach it, I just thought it easier for me to extend the invitation to you."

"We will talk it over tonight and let you know."

"Awesome, I'm going to run and visit Kaede," she bound up and took off out the door, waving goodbye.

...

After leaving Kaede's, Rin retreated to the hill behind the old woman's hut and laid down in the sun, closing her eyes and smiling as she was finally alone with her thoughts. She missed everyone on the village, of course, but over the years she'd grown so accustomed to spending hours with her own thoughts and over the last day she'd gotten barely a minute. What were they so concerned about anyways? That's what she wanted to know.

'Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru...' she wondered.

'**No...idiot. You can't ask him why kagome is afraid for you to be with him. He only tolerates her as it is.', her inner voice countered. **

She shivered at the thought, and shook her head. Sesshomaru couldn't help her. Maybe Sango could help, Rin just had to get her alone.

'I wonder when we'll go home,' she thought. 'I love traveling but, staying home with my Lord is much better.' She melted into the grass, surrendering to her thoughts and retreating into her own little world.

...

Inuyasha led the small party through the door of his hut and was greeted by Kagome, Izayoi, and Hikaru. Sango and the kids had went home for dinner. Miroku, noticing this, decided to take his leave.

"Kagome. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru scanned the small hut, not picking up her scent.

"Oh, she went to visit Kaede I was about to send Izayoi after her when she's done washing up."

"I'll collect her," he turned on his heel and walked out of the house passively. Shippo shot the door a look when he was gone and turned back to Kagome.

"He still gives me the creeps sometimes," he said.

"Yeah me too," she agreed softly.

"Oh, cut the guy some slack. He was excited to see her, power walked the whole way back, the imp could barely keep up."

"Really?," Kagome wondered.

"Yeah. We'll talk about it later," he looked around at the room, not wanting to elaborate and she nodded in understanding.

...

Sesshomaru approached her silently, unsure if she'd fallen asleep in the grass. He stood at her feet and registered that she was awake, just lost in her thoughts.

"Rin," he spoke and pulled her out of her daze. She smiled brightly when she saw him, his form illuminated by the sunset.

"Sesshomaru, you're back," she sat up and took his extended hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I've missed you," she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I've missed you as well," he kissed her forehead and took her hand, leading her back in the direction of the house. "How was your day?"

"Boring without you, and yours?"

"Tedious at best. Turns out my half brother rounded us all up to go take care of a mountain lion infestation," he rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Oh man! Why couldn't I go?" She exclaimed.

"If I had known where we were going I would have brought you along, rest assured. Then after you'd exerted yourself I'd have taken you into the trees to...rest..." he ran his hand along her ass and gave it a sharp smack accompanied by a devilish smile.

"I'm sure you would have," she grinned.

"This is a conversation to revisit."

"Yes, it certainly is."

"So tell me, how did Kagome act today?"

"Normal enough. She didn't talk about us much. Just asked me how we came about."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I assured her that the affection between us was mutual."

"Did she imply it was not?"

"Not at all! She more so made sure that this is what I wanted," she explained.

"Which implies that you don't want this. That you don't want us. That implies that I am keeping you against your will."

"Sesshomaru, sweetheart. I think you're overreacting."

"That wench," he growled, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Honey," she took her free hand and rubbed the back of his. "You promised me that there would be no fighting. Please do not break it," she stopped them in the middle of the road and gazed up at him with big brown eyes and he was mesmerized, slowly calming. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Yes, of course."

"Now come on, let's enjoy the rest of our visit."

"Yes, lets," he smoothed her hair and took her hand again.

"Mom, uncle Sesshu and Rin are back!," Amari called from where she was playing in front of the house.

"Alright you can come to dinner now," she called back. Dinner was uneventful and followed by a little conversation before they took their leave for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

They returned home around sunset and were greeted with a handful of people upon our arrival. One of them being Diaroku, who fell into step with Sesshomaru as we walked up the steps.

"Nephew, I hope your visit was well."

"It was. You'll be happy to know that Inuyasha accepted your invitation. He and his family will arrive in a week."

"Oh, good. I'm glad. When you've a moment, there is a matter I wish to discuss privately with you. Regarding the...Uhm...research assignment you left me with."

"As soon as Rin is settled I'll come and find you."

"Of course. I'll go wait in my study," he slipped off and Sesshomaru hooked a hand around Rins waist, pulling her against him as they walked.

"Finally, I see a true smile on your lips," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy to be home...with you."

"So am I. It's so strange, never in my life have I taken comfort in these castle walls. But now, being within them with you is my favorite place."

"It's mine too." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you hungry? I can have something brought up."

"Just a snack, if you don't care. I am going to lie down until you return."

"As you wish, my lady," he grinned and then winked at her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and opening their door. "I'll see you in a little while." She nodded and ducked inside.

Sesshomaru shut the door behind her and went off to Diaroku's study, making it there before his uncle. He stood and admired a painting for a moment before the door flew open and Diaroku entered.

"Sesshomaru."

"Uncle. What information do you have for me?"

"On the matter of comfort measures for the Lady Rin. There is a plant, I'm told, that she can smoke and it will ease her pains. That is, so far, your best option. I must warn you however, it produces a kind of euphoric feeling and intoxicates the user. Some even use it recreationally."

"Procure this plant for me, uncle."

"Yes, of course."

"May I speak to you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha's wife seems to believe I will not be faithful to Rin and means to question her mere desire to be with me. Implying that I am forcing her to be mine."

"I'm sure in time she will see the truth, have you spoken of this?"

"No...she voiced her concerns to rin, who told me. She doesn't know that I know."

"Keep it that way, and prove her wrong."

"Yes, I will take your advice, uncle."

"Tell me, Sesshomaru. Has Rin made her decision?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for the right time. I want to have everything ready so I don't have to leave her side."

"I figured as much. There is something else I must tell you. Something that would apply even if your mater were just inuyoukai."

"Which is?"

"The first months are crucial. As you know, she will become pregnant when she's marked. From that moment on until your first child is born, you mustn't stray too far from her. The first while is for the two of you to become a stronger unit. Your youkai will be drawn to each other. And it will be almost painful for you to be apart during this time."

"I understand, uncle," Sesshomaru nodded, not planning on ever leaving her anyways.

"So you say your brother is coming for a visit?"

"Yes. Rin invited him. Before I even had the chance," he smirked.

"That's women for you, they'll manage your affairs alright. Better get used to it."

"I think I'm quite keen on it, not much to get used to now is there, uncle?"

"No I don't suppose there is."

"Speaking of my Rin, I must be getting back to her. I have something else I need her to 'manage' for me," he winked and slipped out the door, leaving his uncle chuckling behind him.

...

He went down to the kitchen, intent on waiting on her himself. He returned with a tray of fruit with cheese and wine from the continent.

"Rin...Rin? Darling?" He looked around the room and saw steam seeping from under the bathroom door and smiled to himself, sauntering over and pushing the door open with his elbow.

"There you are, I thought you were lying down?"

"I thought it a lovely night for a bath," she beckoned to him through long lashes. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would. Would you want some company?"

"Yes, of course." She slid over and he sat the tray on the side of the bathtub, passing her a wine glass.

"What is this?"

"Something else I found doing mercenary work in Europe, it's all they drink in France. Wine. Try it." She took the glass from him and he undressed, climbing in the tub and taking a long sip from his own glass.

"It's good. Really good. Not like sake, it burns," she stuck her tongue out and shook her head making him laugh.

"Oh trust me, I know." He looked out at the night sky, admiring Rins choice to remove the back wall and install huge doors instead, so they could open them and gaze out at the stars as they bathed. Granted, it was very open, but they were secure nonetheless.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"When will the time be right for you to make me your own?"

"There are things I must do. Comfort measures that must be arranged for you," he offered.

"How long will it take?"

"Well first, a summons from Europe. Mary, Queen of Scots has requested mercenaries to assist in protecting her from enemies in France. I'll need to go for a day or two to asses the threat and negotiate, then I will come home and assign men to the Queen."

"So when will you go?"

"Before Inuyasha and his family visit. That way I can asses the threat and decide if my brother should be recruited."

"Can preparations be made while we're gone?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. I want to go with you. Please?" She turned in his arms and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Alright. You may go. And yes, preparations may be made while we are away. It is possible I could mark you when we return and your transformation would be finished before they arrive."

"Yes, lets do that," she beamed and locked her arms around his neck.

"Is there anything else you'd like to wring out of your Lord while he is feeling so forgiving?," he purred.

"Yes...there's one more thing," she leaned closer and put her lips to his ear. "I'd like to be fucked like a common whore now, Lord Sesshomaru." She bit his ear and he growled, grabbing a handful of hair, yanking her head back and seizing her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Rin struggled for breath and bit his lip hard, drawing blood and gulping lungfuls of air as he recoiled.

"That's it. That's a good girl, fight me," he growled and seized her wrists in his hand, throwing her arms above her head and pinning them to the bed. "Fight," he rasped in her ear and kissed down her chest. She threw his hands off and pushed him back by his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and pinned her down to the bed.

"Is that all you have?"

"Is that as bad as it gets?" She thrusted her hips up and out of his grasp with a grunt and pushed him back, coming to sit on his chest.

"Do you really want me to make you feel like a whore?"

"No. Not fully. But I want you to talk to me like one," she blushed and he smirked.

"Ask and ye shall receive," he ran his claws down her thighs causing her to recoil and loosen her grip on his shoulders. Sesshomaru took this as his opportunity to roll over and press his knees into the sides of her legs, pinning them open as he regained his hold on her wrists, squeezing to the point of pain but Rin didn't care.

"I'm going to make you my bitch. And you'll scream it to the top of your lungs before I'm done with you."

"Never," she bucked and he swiftly took her right nipple into his mouth.

"You're mine now, wench." He drew back and slammed into her, tears springing to her eyes she bit her tongue. Rin would never give him the satisfaction of tapping out this early. Besides, she enjoyed when he was rough with her. Not only did it bring her great pleasure, seeing the way his eyes came to life made her want to give him more of the carnal pleasures he so craved. Suddenly he pulled out of her and flipped her over on to her stomach. He jerked her hips and pulled her butt straight up in the air, bending over her he pressed her face down into the bed with an elbow to her shoulders as he plowed into her. He threw his head back and closed his eyes at the sound of her muffled screams. Taking her hair and wrapping it around his hand, he pulled her head up and allowed her to breathe.

"What are you?"

"I am your mate."

"Try. Again." He slammed even deeper into her and she let out a scream, earning a hand to her throat.

"You. Are. My. Bitch. Understand?" He accentuated his words with sharp, deep thrusts with each his hand tightened around her throat.

"Yes, yes my lord, I understand."

"Say it."

"I-I can't."

"Say it!," he boomed in her ear and thrusted harder, squeezing her neck and cutting off her breath.

"I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch!" She choked and he let go of her throat, dragging his hand down to flick over her clit.

"Good bitch, good girl. Cum for me," he commanded and she slipped over the edge, screaming his name and crumbling face first in to the bed.

"Oh, I love you," she keened, her ass still in the air as he thrusted a few more times before emptying himself in her and collapsing on her crumpled form.

"I love you too, let me clean you up..." he rolled off of her and took to licking the gashes on her legs. Once satisfied, he laid back against the pillows and pulled her on top of him, trailing his fingers down her spine.

"I love you so much, please never question my devotion to you."

"I'll never question you, ever," she vowed and kissed his chin, settling against his chest.

"Good. And I'll never question you," he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we have a great deal of traveling to do if we want to make it to France and back in three days."

"Yes, of course...goodnight."

"Goodnight Rin, sleep well."

...

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update by tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rin leaned against Sesshomaru and closed her eyes as they rode in the carriage towards the castle. They'd flown all the way to France and met up with an envoy from the castle who was taking them there now to be presented to the Queen. All the fanfare and special accommodations of this country were already strange to Rin, but Sesshomaru had already seen that strange was yet to come.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, very. Will we be sleeping at the castle?"

"Yes, sleeping in the woods is not permitted here. We will have our own chambers with the works."

"That's...wow."

"Europe is very different, Rin. You'll find it's also very pretty too." He pushed open the small window in the carriage so she could look out on the countryside."

"But stay close to me and don't give away any information about us. Demons are virtually nonexistent on this continent so it's best to be a mercenary and nothing more."

"Yes, of course, my Lord."

"I will introduce you as my intended, as marriage traditions are also quite different here."

"Wait won't I look different when we come back?"

"Which is why for this trip, you are my intended."

"Oh...I see now."

"Don't be nervous. There is something I need you to do for me."

"Which is?"

"Make conversation with the queen and her ladies. My job will be much easier if they have a friendly face and established trust."

"Yes, I'll befriend the women, whatever you ask."

"Thank you, Rin," he pulled her close and put his face in her hair. "Are you too sore?"

"Just a little. No need to worry though. It's not too bad."

"I'll have to be careful with you for the next couple of days while you recuperate."

"I really don't mind at all...last night was lovely."

"I'm glad to hear that. Let me check your neck?" She nodded and he pulled the collar of her dress down to reveal the imprint of his hand that was still on her throat, not liking the sight of it nearly as much as anticipated. Sensing his disapproval, she reached up to stroke his face.

"It's fine, really. It didn't even hurt. And I'm strangely proud of it."

"Why's that."

"I've been thinking of it as...your way of possessing me. No different from squeezing my arms until they bruise or scratching my legs. I love it all because for me, that makes me yours. Besides, who doesn't like being roughed up a bit."

"Say...Rin. When you say that...how would you like to reciprocate one day?"

"I might try it..." she answered nervously.

"Oh but not now, don't worry."

"Yes..." she looked down at her hands and back out the window as they neared the castle, not even noticing that she was falling asleep.

They arrived at the castle in the middle of supper and greeted by a Paige who offered to have food sent up as he was leading them to their Chambers.

"No, we are fine. We will be taking to our chambers for the night. I'll request audience with the Queen in the morning."

"Yes, my lord," the Paige nodded and gave him another confused look. Never had he seen a man carry his sleeping wife. Most nobles and dignitaries who visited the castle were so self absorbed that they left their wife's in the carriage to be woken by servants. Once alone, Sesshomaru carefully peeled her clothes off of her leaving just her underthings before slipping them both under the covers.

...

The next morning after breakfast in their room, a messenger delivered a letter silently.

"I have to meet the queen in an hour. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes I'd love to!"

"Come, lets go for a walk while we wait."

"Where?"

"There's so much to see just inside the castle, my dear."

"Alright then, show me," she took his hand and he lead her out in the corridor lined with brilliant works of art. He showed her the view of the gardens, promising to take her next time they visited, the throne room, the gallery, and lastly right outside the banquet hall is where they were stopped by a young woman with straight dark hair, dark eyes, and a white dress flowing seemingly freely from her small frame.

"Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady...I don't believe I've knowledge of you I'm so sorry."

"Rin, The Lady Rin, and you are?"

"Kenna. One of the queens ladies. She sent me to fine you."

"Yes, lead the way," he offered and they followed her through the maze like halls.

"Lady Rin, that is a lovely dress, is that silk?," Kenna reached out to stroke the fabric as they walked.

"Yes, it is, thank you. I love your dress as well. All of the clothes here are so beautiful."

"Will you be staying tonight? Queen Mary said that your visit would be short and you'd return, but there is a party tonight if you'd like to delay your departure by a few hours."

"A party? I've never been to a party!," Rin beamed up at Sesshomaru who nodded sharply in response. "We would love to attend!"

"Fabulous, I'll come and find you this afternoon and you can get ready with us, would that be alright?" Kenna peered at Sesshomaru, asking permission and not fully knowing what their relationship was yet.

"That's fine Rin, as you will."

"Thank you my lord," she grinned happily and kissed his cheek.

"Well then it's settled, here we are. I'll see you later," Kenna opened the door for them and scurried off.

"Your majesty, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin," the guard announced as they walked in to the map room.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, My Lord. You are very popular amongst royals." Rin stood in awe. Queen Mary was beautiful and looked other worldly in her gown adorned with jewels.

"Yes, between my father and I we have conducted missions all over Europe, your grace. This is the first time, however, that I have been called upping by your majesty."

"I need a team of body guard. Loyal only to me. Whomever you pick I don't care. But this is a long term employment, you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. May I cycle men?"

"However you choose to fill the post."

"Queen Mary, if I may, I'd like to return home to gather a team. Then I will return and stay for myself for a period of time to asses the dangers and decide upon which men to post in your service."

"How long will it take you to return?"

"A week," he stated.

"A week it is," she nodded. "You are staying for the party tonight? I told my lady Kenna to invite you."

"Yes, Rin is looking forward to it."

"I truly am, your grace," she beamed.

"Good. Tonight I'd like for you to meet my husband and members of my family and household. So you'll know who is who."

"Of course," he nodded.

"I'll see the two of you tonight,"

"Yes, your grace," he bowed and took Rins hand, leading her away. Once they were a safe distance from listening ears, Rin began questioning.

"Why were they being so nice to us?"

"She asked me to be a body guard, not a spy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Her closest friends are her spies. They're mining us for information not just as you are mining them. Tread lightly."

"Yes," she nodded.

Once they were back at their chambers, the mood shifted and he pushed her against the door, slamming it shut. He smoothed a hand down her side and cupped her between the legs.

"Don't worry...tonight I'll be gentle," he sealed the promise with a kiss and all too soon pulled away from her and went to stand looking out the window. Just then, a bald man wearing a crown burst into the room

"Ah! My old friend! And who is this?"

"My Fiancé, Lady Rin."

"That sounds so familiar...did you not speak of a girl last time we met? A ward?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru took good care of me when I was younger. I fell into his care when I was eight, your grace, but I am of age now."

"Oh...I understand. Well. Congratulations are in order! And a formal announcement to be made at the festivities tonight!"

"No your grace, that's far to generous," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"I insist!," Henry said and Rin took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Of course, this is afterall, your castle," Sesshomaru relented.

"Very well. The lady Kenna has offered to attend you?," he glanced to Rin.

"Yes, she did."

"Good. Well, see you tonight then."

"So that was the king I assume," Rin stated once he was gone. "But I wonder what is his connection to Lady Kenna?"

"I believe that she is his mistress. At least is seems that way, he beds her with some frequency."

"Sesshomaru!," she scolded.

"What? I have a nose. Are you telling me not to smell?," he countered.

"Oh whatever... " she laughed at his brashness and was pulled into a strong embrace. "As I recall, you seem to bed your mistress with some frequency as well," she walked two fingers up his chest with a cheeky grin.

"Wife. You are my wife."

"Technically I'm your fiancé," she quipped.

"So...being my fiancé would it be inappropriate to rid you of your clothes."

"My lord! I am a lady!," she feigned disgust.

"As I recall night before last you were a lady of ill repute," he snarled back.

"Oh...right. Of course. I apologize...let me make it up to you," she got a devilish gleam in her eye and led him over to the sofa that sat looking out the window. She put two fingers on his chest and pushed him gently back, sinking to her knees.

"Is this what my lord desires?," she looked at him through long lashes, her face already beginning to flush.

"Yes, it is." He reaches for the tie at his waist but she placed a hand over his, stopping him.

"Please, allow me." She bend her head and untied the bow with her teeth, letting his pants fall open. Sesshomaru leaned his head back with a gasp as she took all of them.

"Lady Rin, the Lady Kenna is here for you," a castle Paige called as he knocked on the door.

"She'll be out in just a moment!"

"I'm not decent!" Rin called hastily and went to climb up out of the floor but not fast enough as the door swing wide open. Kenna walked in just as Rin popped up from the other side of the couch, wiping her mouth as Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over his lap, turning to stone and staring out the window.

"Come Rin, you look dressed enough to me," Kenna grabbed her by the wrist and she turned to give Sesshomaru a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too,have fun," he replied, never shifting his gaze from outside.

Rin was whisked out the door and Kenna wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked.

"If you don't mind me saying, I believe you and I could teach one another a thing or two," she winked.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"How to pleasure our men of course. You seem to have your lord wrapped around your finger," she teased.

"I suppose I do have him wrapped don't I?

"Tell me, when will your wedding be?"

"We're due to marry when we return home," Rin smiled.

"Oh lovely! Will you have a big wedding?"

"No...it will be a small affair I believe,"

"Well you must allow me to throw you a reception upon your return to court," Kenna insisted.

"Of course. Whatever you say."

...

Sesshomaru interrupted Rin who was chatting with Kenna and Mary.

"I'm sorry but, we must be going." He took her hand and she turned back to acknowledge her newfound friends.

"Goodbye, ill see you soon. Queen Mary, I cannot wait time meet your Francis when we return."

"I'll look forward to it," she nodded and they turned to leave, Sesshomaru leaning down to whisper in Rins ear as they walked from the grand hall.

"Keep that dress," he rasped, and took her hand quickening their pace.

...

Sorry this chapter feels a little awkward to me butttt I had to try it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So, what did you learn?," he questioned as they touched down on the proper continent and he pulled his robes back on, transforming from his yokai form.

"There are other threats inside the castle besides the English. Threats that she did not disclose to you. From her soon to be mother in law, the Queen."

"Easy enough to deal with," he shrugged and slid Tokijin into its rightful place, reaching for Tensaiga in Rin's hands. "I spent a little while with Catherine. The king also spoke of her the last time I was in France. Spiteful woman but easy enough to fend off from what I've been told. What have you heard of her?"

"Her weapon of choice is poison. As she is the queen, she is able to get by most tasters. I asked Mary why she didn't mention that when briefing you. She said that she wasn't sure you could help her with the queen."

"I'll see to it that Diaroku is the last person to see her food before it is given to her. He'll detect any poison. I want you to befriend either the queen or one of her ladies. So they may write to you."

"Alright. I'd love to be of help."

"I appreciate your assistance. Don't worry, we won't stay more than a week when we return. Just to get a team settled in."

"Alright good."

"Then I must pay a visit to my mother," he grimaced.

"For?"

"I was originally going to see if she had a way to extend your lifespan. Then when I received information otherwise I was so relieved...I want to give a gift to my half brother."

"You want to see if there really is a way to give a human the lifespan of a demon?"

"Yes. And if there is, pass that knowledge on to Inuyasha. So he and Kagome can make that decision betwixt the two of them."

"That's a really kindhearted thing to do, Sesshomaru. I'm proud of you." She shot up on her toes and kissed him quickly.

"Don't get too used to it. My sister in law does grind on my last nerve."

"When has she not?," Rin laughed.

"You don't know," he scowled. "It was before we met but not by much. The first few times I encountered her I wanted to run away from her but didn't want to give Inuyasha the satisfaction," he groaned.

"Oh cmon, I know she was a lot younger but she couldn't have been that bad," she chided.

"Rin. She pulled the tetsaiga from its resting place! That was between Inuyasha and I and the spiteful little shrew just yanked it out of the rock like it was nothing!," he flung his arms dramatically and she giggled at his display.

"I thought you'd given up on tetsaiga. Decided that it's better for Inuyasha to have it as the sword protects him?..." she offered in attempt to calm what was working up to be real rage.

"Well, yes, but still. It's the principle. You don't get in between our skirmishes..."

"Yes I do, dummy. I'm always defending you!"

"Okay well...that's what you're supposed to do. And I supposed that's what Kagome should do for my brother. But still, my fathers sword? Really?" He pouted and she kissed his forehead, tangling her fingers with them and pulling him along to walk. They traveled in silence for a long while and the closer they got home, the faster Rin's heart beat. She was nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. She was riding on Sesshomaru's back as he zipped through the land and finally he broke the silence.

"Rin, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait. It doesn't have to be now. I'm perfectly content with waiting as long as you want."

"No I want to, just nerves is all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good...if it helps I'm nervous too. Tonight is another first for us both."

"I love firsts," she murmured and snuggled closer into his back, curling her fingers in his shirt and burying her face in his fur.

"As do I..." he squeezed her leg and trailed off into his own thoughts and her to her own. Rin closed her eyes, contemplating her nearing fate.

"So exactly what preparations had to be made for tonight?"

"Medicine, for you. To comfort you as your body changes. It will hurt, Rin."

"I know," she whispered.

"And you'll become sick,"

"I know that too, you already told me...that's not what scares me..."

"Then what is it?"

"Will you stay? I don't want you to leave me. I know you have work to attend to but surely someone else could handle it for a few days. They do it when you're gone afterall why can't you lie in with me. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to I know how you hate being couped up but it's just that you make me feel better, and I can't imagine any better medicine than your closeness," she stammered out and squeezed where her arms were already wrapped loosely around him.

"Yes, I will stay with you. Don't ask such silly questions, I could never leave your side in your time of need. I'll personally attend to you and we will have Jaken relay messages to servants for food and such. As you'll want to be in isolation. I've given him the spare bedroom in our chambers will that be a comfortable distance for me to travel to speak with him?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you for thinking of me."

"That's my job, always has been." He squeezed her leg and she smiled to herself.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, ask away."

"Are you sure you want this? I know you want me but do you want kids? I can wait until you do."

"It's not like we're having multiple children in tandem. More will follow later, I'm sure."

"But will you even like the baby?," she asked and stilled herself for his response.

"Of course I will, afterall our baby will be an extension of us. I like you, so I'm sure I will like our baby. Rin, what is your reasoning behind your inquiry? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I just want to be sure of one more thing."

"Which is?"

"I know it's not common for men to attend births but...you have to. I need to know now that you'll be with me."

"Yes I promise. I'll be with you."

"Then I have no more apprehensions."

"Good," he let out a breath and she sighed, settling back against him as they continued their trip in silence. It was late when they arrived home but Diaroku was always present to receive his nephew from a trip.

"Uncle. How've you faired?"

"Well, and you? How was France?"

"Ostentatious as always. You will accompany me back along with Inuyasha, Takeharu, and two assassins of your choosing."

"May I ask what for?," the elder sighed, exasperated with the mere thought of traveling.

"Calm yourself. This assignment will require little effort, I assure you. You'll merely lie in the lap of luxury and keep the Queen of Scotland from harms way. Reporting back to me of course."

"So all I must do is lie around and drink whilst ordering around assassins and writing letters? Alright. I'll do it."

"You will not be ordering around assassins. They will be under Inuyasha's command. You will be an advisor."

"I see..."

"It will give your an opportunity to forge a bond with your nephew. The bond I share with you is of great treasure to me. I'd like to give him a chance at that bond as well."

"Sesshomaru, I fear I can never have that same bond with Inuyasha. I sealed my fate the night he was born," the old man clenched his fists and jaws. "I'll come and find you tomorrow...goodnight. Lady Rin," he gave a curt nod which she returned with a warm smile as he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Do you really think you can repair what Inuyasha doesn't even know is broken?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm hoping so at least. Let's talk about it tomorrow okay? Tonight is for us. Just for us. I don't want any of that weighing on your mind."

"As much as it ales you, I do have a fondness for Inuyasha. Like a big brother. You did leave me in his care afterall," she elbowed him as they walked and he cracked the smallest of smiles.

"Only for two years. The most miserable two years of my life," he admitted.

"You're the one who left me in the village," she countered.

"You had to at least have a chance to be a regular human girl. And you had to learn to live among them. The time we spent looking for Naraku I fear had a negative impacted and it was my intention to remedy that. A young girl needs more interaction than an old dog and a spiteful toad."

"Yes, I know it was for the best, but I still didn't like it."

"Oh I know. The whole village knew of your discontent before we had even arrived," he laughed and she stuck out her tongue.

"But I came back for you," he stopped outside their door and gazed down at her.

"Yes, you came back for me. You always have."

"I always will."

"I know, now come, what are you waiting for? Take me to bed," she grinned seductively.

...

Sorry for the cliffhanger I'll try to update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rin squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to quicken the pace but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. With a hand at her waist and the other feather light on her neck, he continued his torturous speed. He moved in constant, never ending, agonizingly slow thrusts.

"No, darling. Slow down. I need this slow," he planted a kiss on her forehead and moved to whisper in her ear. "Don't you want to feel me?," he filled her and stilled, letting her wiggle around him to no avail.

"Y-yes. I-I want to feel you," she gasped.

"Then close your eyes, I shall close mine, and we will memorize every inch of one another," he whispered and began to move again. Complying with his request, Rin closed her eyes and relaxed back into the bed. Rin was oblivious but Sesshomaru well aware of the fact that the entire castle could hear their cries of ecstasy for well into the wee hours of the morning. When, spent, Rin tilted her head to the side and gazed up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Make me yours, and please let me come I beg you," she pleaded and reached to stroke his cheek. He slammed into her and she screamed as their passion reached its peak and his fangs sank into her neck. When he'd finally recovered from his revere, she was already snoring. Sesshomaru tried to dislodge himself but found he was...stuck? He rested his head against Rin's shoulder and swore to himself, remember the more gruesome details his cousins had been so kind to pass along about mating. With no other choice, and perfectly content regardless, he relaxed on top of her and fell into a peaceful slumber. Something that he'd only known recently, but was liking more and more every night.

...

Sesshomaru woke with the sun as usual, only sleeping for a couple of hours. Catching the smell of blood he opened his eyes and found the source, two small lines of not yet dried blood coming from what was now a forming scab on Rin's neck. He dipped his head and licked the blood until it stopped trickling, earning a whimper and moan of protest from her. He knew that hadn't felt good, the area was sure to be very sore.

"My lord...is it morning?" Her eyes fluttered open and she winced at the sunlight, drawing herself closer to his chest.

"Shh," he put a hand to the back of her head and smoothed her hair down. "Go back to sleep, my love."

"My neck hurts..." she grumbled.

"Is it unbearable?," he stilled himself.

"No. Annoying. Kiss it?"

"Of course," he dipped his head and kissed both little scabs where her neck met her shoulder.

"Better?"

"A little...I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep. I shall be here when you wake."

"I know," she yawned and snuggled back into his chest. He lay there for a long while, pondering what their lives would be now. Rin was so unsure that he wouldn't love his own child, ridiculous. Would the child love him? That was another question. He was crude and cold, hard to please on the best days, and moody to say the least. He huffed and stilled when Rin began to stirr.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

"Yes...no...it can wait. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts..."

"What?"

"Everything..." she furrowed her eyebrows but kept a brave face.

"I'll be right back, I won't go beyond our rooms I promise."

"Alright," she whispered and accepted a kiss. She lay back into the mountain of pillows at the head of their bed and sighed, the mark on her neck hurting the worst out of everything. She tentatively reached up and stroked the mark, wincing as her fingers made contact. Within seconds, Sesshomaru was back at her side with a small drawstring bag in one hand.

"Are you alright?," his face was etched with concern as nervous hands fluttered over her.

"Yes, no different than I was when you left, why?"

"I just...I felt you needed me..." he looked around the room as if looking for an explanation before finally sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Here," he took a little glass piece from the bag and pinched something out of a jar, filling the bowl at the top of the glass and handing it to her. "I'll show you," he held the pice to her mouth and she held still as he held his thumb over the little hole at the side of the bowl and lit it. "Now inhale...you smoke it Rin."

She furrowed her brows and took in a big gulp of air, holding it for a split second before devolving into a coughing fit. Once recovered, she took the glass from his hand and studied it.

"What is it?"

"It's a plant that you can smoke for pain relief. I don't think you took enough though," he frowned and stuck a claw down into it, shifting the contents around until he was satisfied.

"Here, would you like to try on your own?" He passed her the pipe and lit it for her again.

"Here," she grinned and passed it back to him. "You try."

"I don't know Rin...this isn't exactly recreational."

"Well why not give it a shot? Don't know it till you try it. It's making my head feel all floaty," she giggled and he rolled his eyes, holding the piece to his mouth and taking a long draw from it, coughing slightly.

"Yes...it is quite good. I think I'll have some more..." he reached for the small jar, taking out another small pinch and refilling the bowl.

...

Hours later, Jaken knocked on their door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru called.

"Milord," the Imp coughed as he entered the hazy room. "Milord? Is there a fire?," he looked around frantically before his eyes settled on the bed. Rin was laying across Sesshomaru's lap with a goofy grin splayed on her face. It was obvious to Jaken that the girl had been crying a great deal, as her eyes were blood red and slightly swollen, droopy even.

"R-I mean Lady Rin? Diaroku sent me to see if you are in need of more medicine."

"Let my uncle know that Rin has plenty until morning," Sesshomaru answered and Jaken gave a short nod.

"Oh, and bring me something sweet will you?" Rin called before devolving into another fit of giggles. Once he was gone, Sesshomaru put his long fingers on her cheek and gently turned her face toward him.

"Such beauty...," he whispered and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Oh Sesshomaru...stop your embarrassing me," she blushed.

"Such beauty you have brought me..." he trailed off into his own thoughts and Rin to hers, never breaking their gaze.

...

I'm so sorry for the big chunks of time between chapters! I've had H. O. R. R. I. B. L. E. writers block smh. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to SessRinLover and Itzatakahashi for reviewing! And to answer your question, yes! Sesshomaru is more emotional when he's stoned! I thought it would help with the character development and be a good excuse/tool for him to open up more! In this story I really want to get down to the core of who Sesshomaru is. Let me know if there are ANY questions about our favorite dog Lord that you want answered! :) **

**Chapter Sixteen **

Sesshomaru sat on the window ledge overlooking the western mountains, Rin sleeping soundly in their bed behind him. Today would mark the third day since he had marked her. Hopefully she would start to feel better today. She hadn't changed much by any means, but her features were somehow sharper. Within the past hour or so, she'd grown her own small length of fluffy black fur. He'd refrained from running his fingers through it though, knowing how sensitive the organ was it would surely wake her if he did. Inuyasha and his family would be arriving tomorrow, no doubt he would smell the change from miles away and have time to fester over it.

'Hopefully he will brace Kagome and not let it come as a surprise," Sesshomaru thought. He sniffed the air and turned back to his mate, now on the third day he was relieved to finally be able to smell the small beginnings of a child in Rin's belly. The mere thought made his heart flutter, and that act in and of itself sent fear coursing through his veins. Oh, how he feared being a father. Feared being a failure. Feared being hated by his own flesh and blood, as he had hated his own father for centuries before finally making peace, albeit after he was already long gone. Would that be his fate? To be hated by his child? Even in death?

'If only I could speak with father,' he thought. 'Sure I can talk to Diaroku...but it just isn't the same." He turned back to look out at the landscape, watching as one of his generals barked orders at a group of young apprentice assassins. He scoffed at the action and made a mental note to correct it. He'd never once raised his voice in his many many lessons with Rin. He Had always been calm and cool with her trail and error, taking patience to show her the right way. These were the same methods that his father used to teach him when he was young. These were the methods that turned him, and now Rin, into a literal killing machine. Even before her transformation, she didn't look like much, but she could take down a whole company of human men singlehanded without so much as breaking a sweat. Lower level demons were nothing more than a flick of the wrist for her to dispose of. Sesshomaru could take all of the credit, however, her skill was in great part attributed to her own will power and determination. All she ever wanted to do was make her Lord proud.

'And that she has,' he thought. 'She's made me proud beyond measure.'

"Mmm, you smell delicious, my lord," Sesshomaru turned and watched with amusement as Rin curled into her new fur and ran her fingers through it before jolting awake and looking around wildly.

"What the hell was that?"

"Relax Rin," Sesshomaru rose from his perch and crossed the room to her.

"You've grown you're own fur."

"Oh...b-b-but how did it grow that fast?," she stammered.

"It's nowhere near done, it'll grow fast for the first couple of years until it outgrows you, and then as time goes on it will grow more gradually, but it will get longer nonetheless."

"That. Is. So. Cool!," she squealed and ran her fingers through it. "I've always envied yours! And now I have my own! Tell me, how long will it get?" She gazed up at him with excitement and he laughed, expecting as much. This was coming from the girl who had never had a haircut. Desperate to grow her long raven locks as long as possible.

"Don't worry, you can use Diaroku as an example, he's ancient. My father was even older than he is now and his fur was enormous. Did you know that dog demons never stop growing? We don't reach the size of giants by any means. But my grandfather was well over eight feet tall before he died. And positively massive in his true form," he shivered.

"Oh...that sounds so cool. Sesshomaru this is so cool," she giggled and looked around, still feeling the effects of her "medicine" as she'd only taken about a thirty minute nap.

"I'm glad that you're pleased with it all," he kissed the tip of her nose and curled his fingers into her fur as she often did his, finally appreciating the sensation. Now he realized why she'd sought comfort in his own fur all these years, it was heavenly! He couldn't feel the softness of his own hair, but Rin's was like a cloud.

"I feel better now than I did before."

"That's good. I'm glad. I'm glad we found a solution to help you with the pain. Seeing you like that...even for a moment. I can't stand it."

"I know," she put a hand on his face. "You didn't have to be so mean to your uncle though. He was just trying to help," she offered gently and he grimaced, remembering slapping his uncles hand away...with a little bit of claw, when he came to drop off some more herbs for Rin.

"Well he shouldn't have tried to touch you," he pouted.

"Sesshomaru...darling. He was trying to show me how to smoke it out of a paper, which we found was much easier after you removed your claws from the back of his hand and allowed him to demonstrate."

"Okay. Yes. I have a temper when it comes to you. But I always have."

"Oh trust me I know. Remember when you put Kagome's wrist in a death lock cause she was trying to feel me for a fever?," she teased.

"Those weren't exactly warm times between my brother and I, you'll have to excuse my trying to protect you," he rolled his eyes. "Nevertheless, I'm beginning to tolerate them more...for your sake at least...is that progress?"

"Yes...it's progress," she mimicked him and kissed the tip of his nose which earned a small smile. Inside he was a festering pool of anxiety and nerves, but he would never ever let her on to the fact.

"Are you hungry?," he asked, trying to chase his fears away and distract himself.

"Yes...it's weird. I wonder when that will wear off?"

"I'm not sure...that's a question for Diaroku."

"Will you go and get me some food?"

"What would you like?," he smirked.

"Hmmm...whatever they have down in the kitchen I suppose...ooooooh can I have some rice balls?"

"Of course. I'll return soon," he kissed her lips and took his leave. Rin sat back against the pillows dissatisfied and uneasy. Sesshomaru was hiding something from her, she just knew it. She could see it in his eyes. Those same dark amber eyes that had mesmerized her since the moment she looked into them for the first time. Rin had studied his eyes for hours on end, the amount of time she'd spent staring into his deep pools would probably amount to weeks, or even months if you counted it all together. She'd seen them full of love, sadness, anger, annoyance, incomparable fury, even uncertainty. But just now they were filled with an emotion that she'd never seen; fear. The very thought made her stomach turn. What on earth could scare Sesshomaru? A man who's strength and power run ranked above all others. He could conquer anyone and anything. So what was he afraid of? She had to find out.

...

Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to SessRinLover and Itzatakahashi for reviewing! And to answer your question, Rin will develop her own special abilities, along with some of Sesshomaru's. I want to give her her own special "powers" while also giving her abilities that I feel all full blooded InuYoukai would have. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see let me know! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

After Sesshomaru was satisfied Rin had eaten enough, he sat the tray beside the bed and stretched out in front of her. She eagerly accepted his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his long silvery locks, even stroking the wrinkles between his furrowed eyebrows with her fingernail.

"Sesshomaru...talk to me? What's bothering you?"

"It...you'd think it's ridiculous...forget it."

"No. I won't forget it," she persisted and gripped his chin. "Tell me, or I'll assume the worst. It's that little red haired whore that seems to be around every corner you turn, isn't it?"

"Rin," he laughed. "Listen to yourself. No. It's not Sakimeri. I swear."

"I'm sorry...I don't know where that came from..." she looked at her hands and back to his chiseled features, his eyes never opening. "Please tell me...I worry for you."

"Rin, you've nothing to worry about. Do you not think I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can take care of yourself. Physically. But everyone needs to vent sometimes, that's all. If you ever need to talk to me...ya know it's kind of my job now to listen," she tugged his ear playfully and he shot one eye open, smirking back at her.

"I talk to you...I've talked to you for years, in your sleep."

"That doesn't count," she retorted.

"Okay fine. I'll think about it. I'm not used to this..."

"Used to what? A nagging mate?," she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"No...I'm not used to these feelings. I need to figure out what to say before I can talk to you about it. I don't have the words," he admitted softly and closed his eyes again, relaxing back into her touch. They stayed like this for a long time, eventually Sesshomaru fell asleep and Rin relaxed back against the headboard, her fingers still braided in his hair. Not the least bit tired, she was content just holding him. He'd only lain his head in her lap once before, five years ago.

Rin felt the same but was starting to feel somewhat...different. She looked down at her mate and giggled when she realized he looked just like her when she slept in his lap. He was curled on his side using her lap as a pillow, one hand tucked under her knees, and the other cuddling her new fur close to his face. The door crept open quietly and she was faced with Diaroku, Jaken cowering behind the old demon as Sesshomaru had been moody to say the least toward the imp.

"L-lady Rin. I didn't expect you to be awake and...radiant as ever," he stammered and Rin regarded him with confusion.

"Master Diaroku...do you need me to wake Sesshomaru?"

"No...well not now. But I've just received word that Inuyasha and his family have crossed the border. They should be here by days end."

"Oh...okay. Who's all with them?," she started to get excited and Jaken scoffed.

"The whole lot. Monk and all."

"Oh yay! I can't wait!," she quipped excitedly and almost woke Sesshomaru, but soothes his hair back until his breathing leveled.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell him when he wakes."

"If you need anything, send Jaken for me."

"I will," she nodded with a smile and they made their exit.

"Hnnn," he stirred as the door closed. "Who's there," he mumbled and drug his eyes open, never lifting his head as he scanned the room.

"Rin...were Diaroku and Jaken here?"

"Mhm. Just to let you know that Inuyasha will be arriving by nightfall."

"Oh...great," he groaned and looked up at her for the first time, his eyes almost popping from their sockets.

"R-Rin...y-y-you have-" he stammered and sat up in the bed, still searching for words and he grabbed the small mirror from beside the bed and handed to her.

"Oh...my...god. I have ears? Dog ears? Wh-what the hell? How did this happen?," she looked back to him horrified, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Rin...Rin calm down. It's alright. Why are you so upset?"

"B-b-b-because n-n-now I'm hideous," she cried and his heart shattered.

"No no no, sweetheart. You aren't hideous. You're the most beautiful woman who ever lived, who ever will live," he stated and pulled her against his chest.

"But...but- you said that Inuyasha was a hideous half breed and and and you said you wanted to rip his ugly little ears off!," she wailed and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Well on you they're downright adorable. And they're adorable on my nieces and nephew. You've heard me say that before also...have you not?," he questioned and put a claw under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his gaze.

"Well...yes, I suppose you have..." she flushed and looked down at her hands.

"And I meant it. You know as well as I do that half of the things I say about Inuyasha are purely out of spite. I've only ever meant a handful of it," he admitted.

"I know...they're quite cute...i don't know what got into me..." she looked back to him apologetically.

"I think I know," he dipped his head and kissed her belly. "I believe that was the doing of the baby in your belly."

"So...does the baby in my belly want me to kiss his daddy?," she batted her eyelashes.

"Hmm...let's see," he pulled up her robe and put an ear to her stomach for a moment.

"No...it would seem not. It would seem that the child thinks it would be more fitting for me to kiss his mommy," he grinned at her seductively and pushed her back to lay under him, pinning her lips under his. She knotted her hands in his hair and pulled hard, earning an appreciative growl from him as he pressed his hardness into her leg.

"Sesshomaru-"

"No," he suddenly pulled back and stopped, inches from her face. "Rin, we can't."

"But why?"

"Because. Your transformation is not yet complete. I was warned to be very careful with you for three full days, Rin."

"Yes," she pouted. "I know. I just want you soooo bad," she pressed herself against him and he held her still.

"Trust me," he twitched his nose. "I'm aware. One more day...in the morning you can lock me in the bedroom and have your way with me," he nuzzled her nose and she gave him a short kiss.

"This is so strange...these urges...are they because I'm pregnant or because I'm a demon now?," she looked to him expectantly as she'd always done before but, for the first time, he didn't have the answer.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out. Is that alright?," he hoped.

"Yes...Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"How am I going to have my way with you if we have a castle full of people in the morning," she stuck her lip out and he let out a short laugh at her.

"I'm sure you'll find a way love...now what would you like for dinner? I'll go and get it for you, and I'll stop by and borrow a book or two from Diaroku."

"Ummmmm...surprise me...I think I'll have a bath while you're gone."

"Not too hot...the baby."

"I know," she kissed between his eyebrows. "Now go so you can get back."

"Yes, My Lady," he smirked and made his exit.

...

Not very long but I thought it would be a cute little filler. Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to SesshRinLover and itzatakahashi for reviewing! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to the castle grounds with Diaroku by his side as their party approached. Sesshomaru was feeling quite reflective, and noted to Diaroku how much the group had grown over the years. Miroku and Sango now had three children, Inuyasha and Kagome had their three, and the young Shippo had started spending an awe full of of time with a human girl from the village, who was also accompanying them. Bringing the group of five up to twelve. Sesshomaru's heart fluttered when he realized that he too was adding to his own little traveling party. Always the loner, he'd been almost four hundred when Jaken began following him. Five hundred by the time Rin came along. But, oh, did she expedite the process of warming his hardened heart. He would have never thought that a mere thirteen years later, he would be mates and expecting an heir with the same girl who saw him hurt and, instead of running away screaming, cared for him. Ultimately it was the Tenseiga who decided to save her.

"Diaroku...seeing as we're alone...may I speak with you about father?"

"Y-yes," he stammered, taken aback. Sesshomaru had only asked to speak of his father twice since he died. Once, a few months later when he was still racked with grief, as any son would be. The second time was shortly after Izayois death. He'd hated Inuyasha but at the same time, felt a duty to protect his fathers son until he was at least a man and could defend himself. So he'd lurked in the shadows as Inuyasha roamed through the forest, slaying the more dangerous demons but leaving the smaller ones to toughen him up, at Diaroku's urging of his fathers wishes. "What is it, son?," he asked.

"I told you how Rin fell into my lap, how the Tenseiga bid me to resurrect her?," he cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at his elder for the first time.

"Yes, you've told me. What does that have to do with your father?"

"Well, the reason I kept her with me and didn't set her up in a village somewhere like everyone told me to do," he narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Was because I had this nagging feeling that father somehow...I don't know...his spirit maybe...lives in the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga?"

"That's one theory...now back it up," he encouraged.

"I thought it was ridiculous. But I just couldn't shake that feeling. So I kept her close. But then a little while later when Inuyasha and I sent the Sounga to hell, father appeared."

"Wha-" Diaroku's full attention snapped to him, eyes wide. They rarely spoke of him, Diaroku could hardly bear it. So Sesshomaru never even told him about the sounga, much less his father coming back from the dead.

"He spoke to us. But anyways. My point is. If he could do that...he could bid the Tenseiga to save Rin...and sway me to keep her close by...right?"

"I suppose you are right. So I guess your father saw something special in Rin," Diaroku gave him a small smile.

"He must have. There are so many special things to see in her eyes...in her whole outlook on life. It's fascinating."

"I'll bet. Oh, here they are," he turned back to the road and the quickly approaching travel party.

"Uncle Sesshuuuuuuuuu," Amari came out of nowhere, crashing into her favorite uncle and wrapping him in a vise grip.

"Amari...it hasn't been long since I visited you," he laughed and ruffled the girls hair.

"I know. I just miss you that's all. Mom and dad are such a drag...and I guess now there's some demon in the woods so I can't even go hunting by myself anymore!"

"Well you're in luck because this whole castle and it's grounds are a very safe place for a young girl to run free. I'll talk to your father about turning you loose in the woods. During the daylight of course. It's heavily guarded so there should be no problem."

"Oh thank you, Uncle Sesshu! You're the best!," she wrapped her arms around his neck again and he returned her embrace. Diaroku stood back and balked at his nephew, never seeing him be so...wordy and familiar with a child before.

"I know I am," he smirked as his brother descended on them.

"Inuyasha, nice of you to join us," he teased.

"Shut up, you're the one that taught her how to move so damn fast, who's this?," he looked to Diaroku cautiously.

"Inuyasha, our uncle, Diaroku. Our fathers little brother," he clarified and Inuyasha nodded.

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too," he answered stiffly and clapped him on the shoulder as he'd done to Sesshomaru thousands of times.

"Uh, this is Kagome, my wife. Our kids, Amari, Izayoi, and Hikaru. Over there is Miroku and Sango, they're just nosy. Their boys, Ichiro, Hitoshi and Niroku. And here is Shippo and his girlfriend, Kaiya."

"So good to meet you all. I'm sure you're exhausted. Let's get you settled in, we can get acquainted in the morning."

"Yeah...we've been traveling for hours now...Inuyasha doesn't like to take breaks," Kagome teased.

"Hey uncle Sesshu? Where's Rin?," Izayoi asked timidly and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"She's already sleeping...but you can visit with her all you want in the morning," he promised.

"Oh...alright then."

"Diaroku, Ill show Inuyasha and his family to their rooms, would you get the others settled in?"

"Yes, of course, come with me. Goodnight Inuyasha, Sesshomaru," he nodded before leading the small group away.

"So that's our uncle?," Inuyasha inquired as he fell into step with his older brother.

"Yes...one and the same. You'll be staying in your mother's old chambers...they've been vacant ever since father...I never had the heart to give them away."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome offered and he nodded.

"Thank Diaroku. In the years I've spent traveling, he's always managed the castle with great care in my absence."

"Hey Sesshomaru...can I ask you something?," inuyasha stopped his older brother from leaving after Kagome and the kids had ducked inside their door.

"Make it quick...I must get back to Rin," he answered, assuming he would face an interrogation from Inuyasha.

"If Diaroku knew about me all this time...why did he never reach out? I couldn't have been that hard to find. And even though you and I weren't exactly on the best terms until recently...you seem to have a good relationship with him. You'd have passed the message right?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I would have. Rest assured that even at our lowest, I've always been honest with you."

"So...why didn't he?..." Inuyasha's eyes were like that of a child. Confused and hurt, searching for the answers.

"That is something you'll have to ask him yourself. I'll see you in the morning, little brother."

"Yeah...Goodnight. Tell Rin I said hey."

"I will," he nodded and walked away.

...

Okayyyyyyy another shortie I'm sorry but at least I'm updating fast right? :) please review. Reviews give me life :)


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to SesshRinLover and itzatakahashi for reviewing! So I have a question for you guys...how kinky do you think Rin and Sesshomaru can get? ;) (please review and answer lol)

Chapter Nineteen

Rin woke in the middle of the night, laying there for a long while and trying to go back to sleep. Eventually, she rolled over to scan the room and found Sesshomaru in his usual perch. This time, he was leaned against the window, lost in his thoughts and oblivious to the fact she was awake. She crept out of bed and folded her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"No...I'm not alright. I haven't been."

"I know...care to tell me why? Are you scared to be a father? Is that it?"

"No...well yes...but not for the reasons you may think. I'm not worried that I will fuck the kid up or anything like that it's just...I didn't realize I loved my father until I sealed away his sword. What if...what if that is to be my fate with my own son? Hated, even in death, for centuries. We-we never made peace. Father and I-" his voice cracked and she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she soothed and ran her free hand down his cheek. "You can still make peace with your father...you know the lady mother has that power."

"Yes...I know it's just-"

"You feel guilty."

"Yes...what if my own son is like me? The polar opposite of his father with the will to hold a grudge against a dead man?"

"What if he is? Your father always knew you loved him...and you will know this baby's love from the moment it lands in your arms."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know...I know you."

"How can I even begin to take care of a child?"

"You took care of me...didn't you?"

"Letting you roam free in the forest?," he gaped.

"Okay well...you met my needs...but that was different. Sesshomaru I was your ward, not your child." She shook her head to dispel the thoughts. "You did your job by meeting my needs and protecting me...and you will do your job with this baby by meeting it's needs, protecting it, and loving it."

"But...I didn't-"

"No of course you didn't love me then...but you showed me love and compassion when I needed it. Like I said, you provided my needs."

"So...you don't think our baby will despise me?," he looked at her sheepishly.

"No...not in the least," she kissed the tip of his shoulder.

"Rin..."

"Yes?," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"It's been three days." He turned and looked to the rising sun in the distance.

"Oh it has?," her excitement piqued.

"Yes...it has," he stated.

"Well then...I believe it's time for me to lock the door and have my way with you," she smirked and sauntered to the door, leaving him gaping behind her.

...

Rin's hands shook as she fumbled with the sash behind her back, Sesshomaru coming out of nowhere to assist her. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. Her features were sharper somehow, more defined. Her hair even softer than before and shiny just as Sesshomaru's was. She had two little fuzzy ears on the top of her head and her own mokomoko was draped over her shoulder, albeit it wasn't nearly as long as Sesshomaru's yet, but had grown considerably over night. Rin had picked a white silk kimono adorned with Sesshomaru's seal in red. Her sash was black and flowed well past her feet along the small train of her robes.

"Say...Sesshomaru? Do you think the kids will like how I look? It's not like I can really run and play with them in this," she squirmed.

"No...but it's only for today. Rin, you're coming out of laying in. So for today, please dress the part. This will be the first time anyone in the castle lays eyes on your transformers state. You want the respect of your newfound people...take it. Show them a serious and formidable ruler today. There will be plenty of time to play tomorrow."

"Yes...of course. I will act proper. And play the part. But please tell me supper will be private."

"Of course. Diaroku, Inuyasha, and I need to have a sit down. You had best take Kagome and the children on a tour of your gardens."

"Understood," she nodded, knowing the conversation was going to be difficult...and could possibly end with Sesshomaru breaking up a fight. He was right. It'd be best for everyone else to keep a distance. She pinned her hair back and turned to him expectantly.

"Alright. I'm ready. But first I want to see Kagome and the kids. I need to tell them first...so they don't hear from somewhere else."

"Of course...come. I'll show you the way," he put an arm around her waist and led her down the hallway a short distance before stopping to knock on a door. Within seconds, it flew open and Amari was standing on the other side.

"Good morning uncle Sesshu, good morning Rin. Uncle Sesshu, your castle is so cool. Like soo insanely cool. Dad let me go exploring last night and I love it here! Can I have my own room? Oh please please please!," she pleaded and Sesshomaru chuckled, putting his hands up in mock defense.

"We will discuss it. Don't worry. But remember this is also your birthright. As I inherited my title from my father, so did Inuyasha. Do not worry, you have just as much a right to these lands as my own children will have. As a descendent of my great father."

"Sooooooooo I can stay here sometimes yayyyyy!," she squealed and he stopped her.

"Though it may be your birthright, you are still a child so if you would like to keep chambers here in the castle, ask your father. There is room should he agree."

"Awesome! Dad! Momma! Uncle Sesshu and Rin are here!"

"We know," inuyasha countered as they walked through the door.

"Oh my god, Rin," Kagome gasped when she laid eyes on her. Rin grabbed Kagome by the wrist and slipped from the room before she had a chance to say a word to Sesshomaru.

"What happened to waiting? Thinking things through?," she scolded the moment they were out of earshot.

"Kagome...don't you understand? I'm tired of waiting. Think about it I've known Sesshomaru just as long as you have known Inuyasha."

"Not quite as long," she countered.

"Oh really? Because according to Sesshomaru, we met around a month after Inuyasha was unsealed from the tree. You have us beat by a month."

"You were a child."

"So were you," her voice rose as it never had before against Kagome. "Your argument is that I do not know my husband well enough to be bound to him. Yet we have known each other just as long as you have known your husband. So in belittling my marriage you have also belittled your own."

"Rin...no don't take it that way. I know how much you love Sesshomaru. I know how much he loves you but it's just...I'm sorry. He's done some unforgivable things in the past and I should make peace with them. None of the things he has done matter in any way towards your relationship. I just worry."

"I know you do. But I promise that I know what I'm doing, and I know who I'm bound to spend the rest of my life with."

"Just...be careful. Sesshomaru is a very dangerous man."

"Yes I know. I've seen firsthand how dangerous Lord Sesshomaru is. Which is precisely why he is the only man I trust wholeheartedly with my safety."

"I can see why you'd feel that way but-"

"No you can't. You can't possibly understand why I feel this way, Kagome. Yes, you've had your fair share of time running and battling demons, roughing it as you call it in the woods, and facing incomprehensible terror. But remember when you faced those things you were sixteen. I was eight. I was six years old when my family was murdered by bandits. Human bandits. Beaten and starved for two years by the villagers who "took me in". Eight when I was killed by your friend Kogas wolves and brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru. Who has shown me more love and compassion than any human ever has. And now, look at me. I stand before you his equal, and still you question our devotion." She let out a breathy laugh and ran her fingers through her hair as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I mean fuck, what does the man have to do? He went to literal HELL and back for me, yet you still questioned his intentions. Now he's made me his equal in every way and you STILL question him. What do you think? I was forced into this?"

"No, Rin stop. Now I know what's going on, now that I see those two little dots on your neck. You're pregnant aren't you?," she beamed at her.

"Yes I am. But please don't try to change the subject and lighten the mood. No matter if the world sees a monster, I see an angel. MY angel. So I don't want to hear another word against him. If you love me as you say you do, respect my wishes."

"Alright...I'll give it some thought. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so protective of you."

"As much as I love you for it, you can rest assured that Sesshomaru's protectiveness is rivaled by none."

"I know...I'm sorry. Really...now please let me be excited for you," Kagome took Rin's hands and she nodded.

"Alright, but no more of this nonsense. I've not said a word to Sesshomaru about your...reservations. But the next time you bring it up I will go straight to him. I'm lying to my mate for you and every time I have to do it makes me ill."

"Alright...that much I can do. I promise to keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Come, we'll go find Sesshomaru and the others."

"Yeah...and you can tell me all about this," Kagome put a hand on her belly and winked, earning a laugh. They caught up to the men and children as Sesshomaru was leading them to the rest of their party.

"Aunt Rin, I love your ears...and your fur. I wish I could grow a fur like that, it's so soft and fluffy," Amari ran her fingers through Rin's fur in wonder, she'd always wished to be a full fledged demon, from the time she was old enough even form a wish.

"Well you have ears like hers, Amari," Sesshomaru interjected, sensing his brothers ire at the fast that his daughter so desperately wished to be something different. "Don't let its beauty fool you, the thing is quite an annoyance. Soon, Rin will grow tired of it, no matter how comfy it is to sleep on," he winked at her and she settled.

"Uncle Sesshu? Where are we going?," Izayoi interrupted.

"We'll take you to the monk and you may roam about freely. Rin and I have to make an appearance but, Inuyasha, I'll come and find you before supper. Diaroku has asked you and I join him for a run, he wishes to speak to you away from the castle."

"If it's so private, why do you gotta go?," he retorted.

"Because, Inuyasha, I have to prevent the situation from becoming violent. As he has some...confessing...to do."

"Alright. Fine."

"After lunch it is then," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha let out a short "keh,".

...

As they were getting closer to the common area, Rin's stomach twisted into knots.

"Sesshomaru...let's not announce our pregnancy just yet...alright? It's just that there can be so many complications at the beginning. I just want to get out of the danger zone before making it public knowledge. Those close to us may know, of course but,"

"Yes, of course. Let you have your wish." He led her through the double doors where a few dozen of the castles habitants were mulling about. From across the room, Rin spotted Akiru, who took a deep breath and marched up to Rin.

"L-lady Rin, you look radiant this morning. Lord Sesshomaru, you look well. I hope your lying in period was restful," he attempted to be kind and Sesshomaru, thinking for a moment, took his outstretched hand.

"It was, thank you. Say, Akiru. Stop by and visit my uncle, Diaroku in the morning. So he may offer you a better position in the castle. It's only fitting as you and Rin are such good friends."

"Y-yes, my Lord. I don't know what to say. You are so generous. Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine," he nodded as Akiru scurried away excitedly. Everyone was looking at Rin. From looks of disdain and fear to looks of wonder and admiration. For whatever reason they were looking, she didn't care, it made her nervous all around. Diaroku was now speaking to Sesshomaru and Rin was trying her best to remain calm in a situation that made her want to scream. She hated all of the attention she was getting.

"Rin, come, I'll take you back to Kagome and the kids now," Sesshomaru announced, loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear hur not loud enough for the room to fall silent.

"Alright. Thank you,"

"Of course. Like I said, just an appearance. Now I have to deal with a few things but I'll catch up to you at supper, alright?"

"Alright, deal," she accepted a kiss with a warm smile, content in whatever life with him may hold.

...

Short and sweet. Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the porch and watched their kids playing in the courtyard, and whispered to eachother.

"I wonder what Diaroku has to tell me. If it's some lame ass excuse on why him and the rest of my fathers family abandoned my mother and I, he can save it."

"You never know, say Inuyasha, did you know that Rin's pregnant?," Kagome inquired.

"Well duh, I smelled the baby before we even got here. I wouldn't go telling anybody else though."

"But why not?"

"I'd bet they're waiting to announce it, and are only telling those closest. A lot of people do that, Kagome."

"Oh well I know I just can't keep a secret about a baby I'm so excited!"

"Well you have to...alright?"

"Okay fine...since you put it that way."

"Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sesshomaru approaching.

"Brother, I trust you've been finding your way around," he greeted.

"Yeah...hey Sesshomaru this place is huge. How come I never knew about it before?"

"I'm taking you to Diaroku now so he can explain it all to you."

"Okay then, let's get going, enough of the chit chat."

"So be it," he acknowledged Kagome and led Inuyasha away. Their walk to the castle gates was uneventful. Diaroku's face went from irritated to slightly less irritated once he laid eyes on his nephews.

"Good morning Inuyasha, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah we ate in our room what of it?"

"Inuyasha, must you be brash as always?," Sesshomaru sighed, already exasperated.

"Depends on what it is he's gotta tell me," he snapped.

"Maybe we should...get away from the castle first. So we are not overheard," Diaroku's eyes bore into Sesshomaru's and he nodded in understanding. Nobody outside of the brothers and their wives could know the truth. They'd call for Diaroku's head. Sesshomaru would be backed into a corner with no choice but personally to execute his own uncle, he couldn't bear the thought. Losing his father and then having to put down the man who filled that void when he was so lost? No. It was out of the question.

"You can tell me now," inuyasha began to get irritated.

"Inuyasha, enough," Sesshomaru boomed and then quickly lowered his voice again. "We will go for a run. Outside of my territory. Where not a soul can overhear," he said with venom and finality in his voice.

"Okay but why-"

"You'll understand when you hear what he has to say."

"Okay let's get a move on we ain't got all day."

"Diaroku," Sesshomaru nodded to him to lead the way. The run seemed to calm Inuyasha down, at least slightly. Once they stopped, he was too out of breath from trying to keep up with Sesshomaru to make any snarky comments.

"Inuyasha...this is going to be hard to hear. But, the night you were born, I alerted the castle of your father coming."

"So you...your the reason?..."

"Yes...I'm the reason your father was killed. I told him if my deceit and he still chose to go. He laid down his life for that of you and your mother...I...I'm so sorry."

"Y-y-you. I can't...I can't believe." He tried to take a step forward but Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Finish the story Diaroku. Clear the air and let there be no more secrets between us."

"The night your mother was killed...Sesshomaru heard of the plot and asked my advice. I...I didn't set it up but I tried to convince him not to go. At that point I felt I had no chance of knowing you so...so I was so consumed with retaining my relationship with Sesshomaru and helping him succeed that I thought it best you were gone. But I regretted that to. Inuyasha I-" Sesshomaru released his grip on Inuyasha and his fist connected with Diaroku's face, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha dove on top of him and delivered blow after blow, Sesshomaru standing back to watch. He knew Inuyasha had to get it out or they would never make peace. Sesshomaru was just here to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"You. Low. Life. Piece. Of. Shit. Why. In. The. Fuck. Would. You. Ever. Think. I. Would. Want. You. In. My. Life. You. Traitor!" He delivered one final blow and pounced to his feet, spitting on his elder.

"You knew! Sesshomaru you knew!"

"Yes you're right, Inuyasha. I knew of it all. But I protected you. If I had made it in time I would have protected your mother too. I came to you that night with every intention of at least hiding you in a village somewhere. If I couldn't find a safe location I would have brought you back here. But then she died."

"And you abandoned me too!"

"Yes...I-I'm sorry for that. I truely am. But we've already made our peace Inuyasha."

"Yeah, we have, now let me go so I can kill that son of a bitch," he punched at Diaroku but Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"Uncle, it's best you go," Sesshomaru ordered and Diaroku nodded, seemingly disappearing before their eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Why'd you let him get away? Why've you protected him all these years? I...I grew up alone because of him...you were protecting him when you kept me at arms length as a child weren't you? Weren't you?" His voice rose to an ear splitting, guteral scream as blood vessels in his throat and face popped but Inuyasha didn't care. Tears streamed down his face as he threw blow after blow at Sesshomaru, who deflected his attacks, but never threw a punch. Eventually, Sesshomaru let him go and for the first time, wrapped his arms tight around his little brother. Inuyasha's body racked with sobs as he soaked Sesshomaru's fur with his tears.

"I-I-I-I never knew f-father b-bec-because o-of him?," he choked out desperately.

"Shh...Inuyasha...I know it's hard but...but listen to me. I'm traveling to visit my mother and she has certain...powers. H-how would you like to...speak to father?," he said softly and Inuyasha pulled back with a sniffle.

"Y-you mean...there's a way?"

"Yes...there is. We will leave in three days...alright?"

"O-okay...I guess."

"Come...let's sit while you collect yourself," Sesshomaru offered and motioned to a rock beside the stream.

"Yeah," he sat down gratefully with a sigh. "So...I understand now why we had to get away from the castle...to protect Diaroku," inuyasha spat, venom in his voice. Sesshomaru sighed, at least Inuyasha was calming down.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. You'll understand later when you've had time to think it through."

"That doesn't make me feel any better now."

"I know..."

"Ya jackass," he said.

"That's a little better at least. Shall we start walking?"

"Sure," inuyasha rose to his feet and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"So uh, can I at least tell my wife?"

"That's fine...but no one else may know."

"Okay yeah...I get it," inuyasha fell quiet and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle.

...

Soooooo how was that? Theses review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kagome sat high in the branches of a tree picked by Inuyasha and listened to him recount Diaroku's deceit. Not as emotional as he was when he found out, but he still couldn't hide the pain in his cracking voice. The kids were still finishing dinner and were going to stay with Miroku and Sango until they got back. Kagome tried to leave them with Sesshomaru and Rin but Inuyasha wouldn't have it, now she understood.

"Inuyasha...honey. I'm so sorry...I don't know what else to say except I am so sorry," her heart shattered and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning her head on him as she'd done many times before.

"We can't tell anyone...I promised Sesshomaru."

"I won't tell...I promise. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...I will be. Eventually. Sesshomaru is going to take me to see his mother. So I can...speak to our father."

"So what did Diaroku have to say for himself?"

"Not much before Sesshomaru sent him scurrying off."

"Typical," she groaned and Inuyasha chastised her with his eyes.

"Hey Kagome...while we're out here I need to talk to you about something.

"Yeah what's that?"

"You know I always stand beside you. And if you don't like someone I'm behind you 100% but...I've been thinking. Sesshomaru seems like he really does want to start over and I mean, him and Diaroku are really the only family I have left besides you and the kids. Plus there's Rin, and I'm sure that's one reason why he's trying to make amends. Because you know, now, he will always be in our lives. Even if Rin just drags him along and makes him play nice."

"Yes I know but...just because we love Rin, doesn't undo all the bad he's done."

"I know that. But just because he's done bad, doesn't mean he can't and hasn't done a shit ton of good."

"You're right b-"

"No buts. I mean it, Kagome. He's trying. Give him a chance and try too."

"Alright fine. I'll give him a chance. One chance."

...

Sesshomaru lay on his back, sweaty and almost out of breath, with Rin splayed across his chest panting as he stroked her new fur.

"That was lovely," she sat up once she'd regained her breath and twirled a strand of his hair around her finger.

"Yes, it was. Are you sore?"

"Uh Uh," she shook her head with a smile. "I feel refreshed."

"Good...so do I...we should get you cleaned up," he ran a careful finger over one of the slashes on her back. When their climax reached its peak he'd gotten carried away with his claws in her back.

"I don't wanna take a bath," she whined and clung to him tighter.

"Alright, lay on your stomach. I'll go and get a wash bowl."

"That sounds more manageable," she shifted off of him and grinned, nestling into her side of the bed. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, sliding out of bed and throwing on his pants loosely. Rin raised an eyebrow and sat up to stare at him as he walked away.

"What is it?," he turned when he felt her eyes on him.

"Oh nothing...it's just...with your pants hanging down like that I Uhm...it's sexy," she blushed.

"Oh," he looked down, suddenly interested in his bare feet, with a little blush of his own. "You're pretty sexy yourself, sitting there with your hair all over the place, flushed...those swollen lips...those beautiful little nipples poking through your robe," he growled and took a step for her, catching himself and closing his eyes.

"No...now is not the time," he said to himself. "I'll be back," he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I need to care for your wounds," he clarified before turning on his heel and bolting out the door. Once down the hallway and ways, Sesshomaru let out a contented sigh and he simply couldn't help the little smile spread across his face. Sesshomaru smiling was so rare that two servants actually *dove* out of his way. Seemingly out of nowhere appeared Amari, her slender arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's waist and catching him off guard. Miroku, Sango and, their son, Ichiro followed closely behind her.

"A-Amari! Sweetheart what are you doing out of bed," his eyes shot to Miroku who gave him a sly smirk, and Sango, who chose to look at the ground.

"Oh we were just out sparring, Ichiro and I. Well then I made him tap out and then kicked Miroku's ass for a little bit. Put Sango to shame and now they said it's time for bed," she shrugged.

"Very good. Keep it up. I'll spar with you tomorrow," he winked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Those training grounds you have out back are soooooooo cool I can't wait to spar with someone who can put up a fight!"

"Hey!," the trio called in unison and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Don't feel bad, she says the same thing about her own father," he said flippantly.

"Hey, where's Rin?," Sango inquires and Miroku stifled a laugh in his throat.

"She's in bed, thoroughly exhausted from our own sparring, I assure you," he stared dead into Sango's eyes as she blushed from head to toe.

"Say, uncle Sesshu, is that why you're so sweaty? Sparring with Rin?," Amari inquires innocently.

"Yes, it is," he answered as he was walking away and once he was beside Sango, said where only she and Miroku could hear, "she die put up quite a fight, that Rin." Sango balked, Miroku finally released the laugh he'd been holding in, and Sesshomaru walked away with a satisfied smirk spread across his face. He relished in thoroughly embarrassing the demon slayer, earning brownie points with the monk, and fucking his mate senseless. He also gave kudos to Amari for setting up that last one for him...absolutely brilliant. She was a golden child and he'd trained her well. Yes, today was a good day, he decided as he rounded the corner back to his chambers.

"Finally," Rin moaned. "I thought you'd never return," she whined.

"I ran into Amari. She'd been sparring with Ichiro. I guess he couldn't take the heat so the monk stepped in. According to Amari, he's absolutely pathetic in battle. I wouldn't know, I've never wasted my time." He took her by the hand and moved her to lay back down on her stomach.

"So did Sango step in?," Rin raised an eyebrow, amused, as he began peeling her robe back.

"Of course. Got her ass handed to her too, I tell you, that Amari, she's got some spark." He took the rag from the bowl and rung it out before running it over her back.

"Oh yeah she does. I can't wait to get my hands on her now. Sparring with her before was fun but now I'm virtually indestructible!," she exclaimed and he put the finishing touches on her back, replacing her robe. "Like, my back doesn't even hurt! It just feels funny. It's annoying, you know? Like I know my back is flayed open, because I can feel air *inside* of my skin but not the actual pain? Is this how it always feels when you get hurt?," she rambled and Sesshomaru smiled to himself, stretching out beside her.

"Kind of. But trust me if you get a bad injury you'll know it. Most of the time, though, there's no pain involved. Just slows your body down. It really depends on the wound it's hard to describe."

"I think I get it..." she trailed off.

"Come, let's get some rest,"

"No," I don't want rest," I want more of my husband," she purred and ran her hand over him, delighted at the immediate response.

"Well you're in luck, because I want more of my wife as well," he growled before diving on her.

...

Please review :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Rin stood and panted, amazed at Sesshomaru's strength. Yet, she sensed he was still holding back. Obviously it was because she was pregnant but still, she wanted nothing more but to _really _spar with him. Like he did with Inuyasha and Diaroku. Just once, she thought. No, he'd never allow it. With a grunt she charged for him again, this time making a direct hit to his tokijin. He frowned and pushed her back, but she grinned from ear to ear when she saw the proud gleam in his eye. He'd trained her to be a fighter, and a fighter she was. In her distraction, he managed to catch her off guard. In blocking him, both of their swords were flung off to the side. It was a race betwixt the two but Sesshomaru was always faster. Seizing his sword in the blink of an eye and pointing the tip directly to Rin's nose, stopping her in her tracks.

"I believe I've won this round, my love," he smirked and she frowned. "Amari...your turn," he held out a hand, motioning for his niece.

"Yes!," she grabbed the small Katana he'd gifted her on her seventh birthday, much to Kagome's dissatisfaction, and took off as hard as she could go at her uncle. The small crowd gathered around the training ground watched in astonishment as Sesshomaru threw the match, allowing his young niece to win. Everyone that knew the two of them knew that this happened part of the time. Sesshomaru would allow her to win and she would strut about for weeks, sometimes months before he knocked her off of the pedestal he built. He lifted her to his shoulders, his face shining with pride.

"I believe, the lord of the castle has met his match," he declared with a smile and she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. The crowd dispersed quickly enough, leaving only Sesshomaru, Rin, the ever present Jaken, Inuyasha, his family, and Diaroku.

"Hey Uncle Sesshu? Can you take me for a run now?," she grinned up at him.

"I'll take her," Rin interjected. "I feel like I haven't seen you girls at all. Izayoi? Would you like to come?"

"Yes! Your a demon now so we can actually run run," izayois eyes lit up. Not much for fighting, she still shared one thing with her father and uncle: all dog demons, no matter half, full, or quarter, LOVED to run fast.

"Spunky girl you have there, Sesshomaru has told me so much about her, about all of your children," Diaroku commented to Inuyasha as they ran off.

"Yeah...he's been teachin' her to fight since she could walk. Izayoi ain't much on it though. Who knows what Kichiro will do," he replied. Kagome bit her lip, remembering the promise she made to her husband, the promise to butt out and let them heal instead of holding a grudge.

"Well it shows, she's very good."

"Yeah too bad she doesn't get much of a chance to really train...she's been talking in the past year or so about wanting to do what we did for a while, being a traveling assassin of sorts. Seems to have her heart set on it."

"You know Inuyasha, I'd never mention this to Amari without consulting you but...as your mothers chambers remain empty, and there are four bedrooms in them, I wouldn't have an issue if Amari wanted to keep a room here."

"I, uh, we'll talk about it later...I'll get back to you on that okay?"

"Sure thing. If you'll excuse me, I've got some things to go over with Diaroku. Shall we?," he cocked an eyebrow at his elder and he nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

"So what's going on?," he questioned once they were away fro the group.

"You'll go to France in my stead. Explain that the lady Rin has fallen pregnant and that is the cause for our delay. Once I've taken Inuyasha and visited my mother, we will all accompany you in France."

"Yes, of course. Am I to take the assassins?"

"Yes. Don't mention Inuyasha, they aren't expecting him. It's best they only think they're missing the presence of one guest. The French aren't too fond of cancellations."

"Understood," he nodded.

...

Rin sat down in the hot spring and relaxed back against Sesshomaru's chest, flushing as he ran a claw along her cleavage.

"We were separated for some time today, I missed you," she admitted.

"I kissed you too, mate," he craned his neck and kissed the curve where her neck and shoulder met. "Being away from you is agony," he admitted with a sigh.

"I agree," she drew invisible circles on his knee with her own claws.

"How was your run with the girls?," he inquired and she turned her head to meet his gaze.

"It was great. I love being able to finally keep up with them. I can't wait until we are running wild and free through the forest with our own children," she admitted and his heart clenched.

"Yes, I cant wait for that day either."

"So, how was your afternoon?"

"Mostly uneventful. Inuyasha is considering allowing Amari to keep rooms here at the castle, for her training."

"Isn't she a little young to think about that now? Taking her away from her family? To train as what? A teenaged assassin?," Rin's blood began to boil, her hormones still raging out of check.

"No no no, just occasionally. I was thinking a couple days a week or maybe a full week out of the month would be simpler? You see, Inuyasha was the one who mentioned expanding her training."

"Oh really?," she began to calm. "Why would he suggest that? With her being so young? She's only nine afterall..."

"It was originally Amari's idea. Not to train here, but to train in general. She wants to follow in her ancestors footsteps and travel the lands, working as an assassin when she's older."

"Oh...I suppose if that's her career choice she should start seriously training as soon as possible."

"Yes...which is why I made the offer to Inuyasha. His mother suite has four bedrooms anyways, so Amari will have her own regardless. I don't see why she can't keep that room with her father gone. I plan on keeping those chambers for Inuyasha and his family only anyways."

"That's kind of you," she offered.

"Yes well, I'm trying to show my sister in law that I am not the villain I used to be," he admitted and ran his hand over her already, almost indistinguishably, growing belly.

"I can tell, and I'm so proud of you for it," she reached around behind her to cup the back of his neck.

"Your price brings me great joy," he nuzzled her again.

"Good. Let the only opinion that matters to you be that of your wife," she turned to finally face him, her eyes boring in to his, searching for finality.

"Yes...I couldn't imagine a better person to keep me from returning to the villainous monster I once was."

"Sesshomaru..."

"No Rin, it's true. You don't know. But you can ask anybody. My heart began to beat for the first time when you fell into my life. Before you I was heartless and cold, a shell of a man who even tried to put down his own brother every chance he got. I didn't deserve you or your love, but as glorious fate would have it you are mine. I'll spend the rest of my life, however long, proving that I deserve my angel."

"Sessh...Sesshomaru I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything more, your presence is enough," he sighed and relaxed, pulling her back slightly with him.

"Do you think Inuyasha will accept?," she inquired.

"I'm not sure...I know he was ready to say yes on the spot but needs to discuss with Kagome first.

"Want me to work on her?"

"Maybe...not yet at least. Wait until she says no and then I'll send you in."

"Got it," she nodded. They didn't linger in the bath long after it started to grow cold. Dressing minimally, they pulled each other close, wrapped in each others furs.

"Say...Sesshomaru? I was thinking about something today."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well...you know how you like to play games?"

"You can't _possibly _want more sex," he tugged on her hair, pulling her head up and making her look him in the eye.

"No no no, not now," she laughed. "I am thoroughly sated from this morning...and this afternoon...and right before we got in the bath...," she trailed off and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Don't purr at me then," he shifted uncomfortably. "I never knew that such a simple sound could-"

"Bring you to your knees?," she teased.

"Yes," he breathed. "That is really what you do to me."

"Good. That's how it's supposed to be. Now listen to my idea!," she scolded with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned back.

"So you know how you like playing games?"

"Yes...your point?"

"Well...what if I did something...something innocent enough but deserving of a punishment...one of your..._special _punishments,"

"I see...what would you do to deserve such a...punishment?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "That's as far as I got before the girls caught up to me," she admitted.

"Allow me to improve upon your little plan," he raised an eyebrow. "The servant boy, the one that pissed you off in the garden the other night. I want you to flirt with him. Don't tell me when. Surprise me. But flirt with the boy and make sure he knows it."

"Why do I make sure he knows it?," she questioned.

"So I can intercede when he reciprocates and humiliate you both," he gave her wicked grin and she instantly felt a slickness between her thighs.

"Y-yes my lord."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes...let's do it," she nodded.

"Don't tell me when," he reminded her.

"Yes, of course."

...

Please reviewwwwww :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to SesshRinLover and Itzatakahashi for reviewing! **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Rin walked contently between AhUn and Sesshomaru. So accustomed to _following _him, it was still surreal to her and a bit strange to walk beside him now. Even as he stroked the back of her hand, their grasp never breaking since leaving the castle, she felt so...exposed. Certainly not tucked safely behind him as always. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I better get used to being his equal now...good thing we have plenty of time,' she gazed at him and trailed off into the deeper recesses of her own thoughts. She was holding loosely to their faithful dragons reins as Hikaru and Izayoi lay across his back napping. They walked at the back of the group with Jaken bringing up the *actual* rear as he always followed behind Sesshomaru, who was exasperated with the scene before him. His own nieces and nephews were perfection, but he didn't feel quite the same way about other children. Especially the monk and demon slayers children. Granted, he'd always been kind to them as he would any child, but the brats drove him batshit crazy. The exact reason he'd protested when Miroku mentioned tagging along. Kagome wouldn't hear it though, insisting on keeping her best friend, Sango, close. Sesshomaru scowled at his sister in laws back and felt Rin stifle a laugh beside him.

"Something amusing you, dear?," he slanted his gaze toward her with a petty gleam in his eye.

"No, nothing at all. I just like watching your facial expressions sometimes. They change so minimally, that last one was quite a shock," she let her giggle escape this time, earning a swift pinch to the butt.

"Behave. Don't make me spank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Heard that!," Amari and Inuyasha called from the front of the group, eating collective eye rolls from the couple.

"Please do...," she whispered even softer.

"Heard that one too, Rin," Inuyasha called and devolved into a fit of laughter, satisfied with himself.

"Hey, no fair! I didn't hear! What's she say?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," inuyasha answered.

"So uncle Sesshu," Izayoi sat up on AhUns back and rubbed her little brothers back as he stirred, woken by the commotion. "What's your mom like huh? Is she nice?"

"Uh...not really no. She very temperamental so please all of you kids be on your best behavior. When we get there, let me greet her alone. She's not expecting me, much less twelve visitors."

"So what's your moms name?"

"Her name is Inukami but you may call her Lady Mother."

"Mmm," Izayoi nodded in understanding.

The rest of their short journey was mostly quiet. Once they'd reached a huge cliff that dropped of into the ocean he let the party rest.

"I'll go on ahead and get my mother...this is as far as we can go without flying so I'll need her to help carry you all," he said before literally running off the edge of said cliff. All of the children gasped and ran to the edge, watching him freefall until, inches from the rocks below, he'd transformed into a giant dog, earning another round of this time astonished gasps. None of the kids had ever seen him transform, so to them this was the sight of a lifetime.

"Say, Rin? Have you ever met Lady Mother?," Amari inquired.

"Yes...only once," she shivered at the thought.

"Well what is she like?,"

"Cold...but playful? She has a soft spot for Sesshomaru but it's a very small spot at that. And I'm afraid she doesn't hold much kindness toward anyone else. Though she _did_ bring me back to life when Sesshomaru rescued me from the underworld...so I guess she can't be all bad."

"Woah woah woah," inuyasha stood from where he was seated on a rock and tossed his ramen to the side. "I thought Sesshomaru brought you back to life when you were attacked by Koga's wolves?"

"Yeah, he did. But I died again and he rescued me...again. But apparently the Tenseiga can only reassure the a person once."

"So how?..."

"With the medio stone. The necklace she wears. Granted it was the stone that sent me and Kohaku to hell in the first place but..."

"Kohaku!," Sango blurted. "Kohaku was there? When was this?"

"Uhmmmmmm...it's hard to remember exactly because we searched for Naraku for so long. But it was a short while before his defeat, and before Sesshomaru abandoned me to a village," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh, you can't still be harping on that can you," Rin hears Sesshomaru's voice before she saw or even sensed him. Something told her to look up, and when she did two ,almost identical, giant white dogs appeared before them, descending from the clouds. Sesshomaru seamlessly transforming back to himself and a song in front of Rin.

"Miss me?," he smiled down at her.

"Yes," she beamed and squeezed his fingers, not comfortable with kissing him in front of the Lady Mother.

"Let's make niceties back at the castle shall we?," his mother interjected while also trying to get a look at the girls face, not picking up her scent at all, only Sesshomaru's.

"Alright then. Rin, I'll take you, Amari, Izayoi and Hikaru across first. Mother will cross with Sango, Ichiro, Hitoshi, and Niroku. I'm afraid we'll have to make two trips for the rest of you."

Once everyone was safely inside the giant sky castle, Sesshomaru's mother turned to Rin with a playful gleam in her eye, her face showing no other emotion.

"Sesshomaru...is this the very same human girl you brought before me when you last visited? Still haven't worked up the heart to eat her yet?"

"Yes, mother. One and the same. She's no longer a human girl, but my mate and my equal," he said trying to quell his budding anger. Damn, did she know how to instantly get under his skin.

"A human girl? As your mate? Now that IS laughable. How on earth did you manage to turn her into a demon?"

"Diaroku explained you me that Rin's blood was unlike that of a normal mortal. This...small...group of humans posses a blood type that allows them to transform into a demon, if mated with one."

"Oh what an interesting twist," she clapped her hands together. "I see that you've also learned to tolerate your half brother...is that not him in red? I recognize the robe of the fire rat."

"Yes, this is Inuyasha, his wife Kagome, and their children. Amari, Izayoi, and Hikaru."

"It's good to meet you Inuyasha...do not worry. I sense your nervousness. I bear you, nor your mother any I'll will. In fact, you'll be surprised to find that my own marriage was over a good century before your mother was even born. I'm sure your brother never mentioned that," she said.

"No...it's never came up actually. Nice to meet you too."

"And who do we have here?"

"The Monk, Miroku. His wife, Sango, the demon slayer, and their kids. Ichiro, Hitoshi, and Niroku."

"My my my, more humans!," Sesshomaru cringed at the annoyance in her voice.

"They are just along for the journey. It is Inuyasha and I who need to...speak to you. Privately?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes...the two of you come with me. The rest of you can wait here."

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed. I can't seem to see my review page right now, I think it's some sort of glitch. But please review anyways because I can see it in my email! I just can't seem to find anyone's username -.- **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"So...what is it that you have come here to ask of me?,"

"Mother I, need to speak with you and Inuyasha-"

"Needs to speak with his father, I presume?," she raised an eyebrow.

"But how- there-there's a way? I only brought them here on a possibility."

"Oh yes my dear. Your father and I have had many conversations over the years. You know, boys, we never were on bad terms. I was even kind to your mother," she glanced to Inuyasha. "Your father has tasked me over the years with keeping an eye on you both...not interfering, just watching from a distance from time to time, making sure you were alive and well," she clarified to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had always known his mothers spies kept tabs on him, but he hadn't known about her looking out for Inuyasha's well being as well.

"I know what you are thinking son, have you forgotten I can read your mind now?," she glanced at him, amused. He'd had knowledge of her newfound power but had never experienced it.

"Yes Sesshomaru, you are correct," she answered the question in his head. "Your father and I always held a love for each other, we were always friends. You may not know this but our marriage was arranged. I was sent here from the far north when I was still very young, to be raised alongside your father and be taught the customs of the land. Somehow...growing up together I presume, we developed a bond that would never be broken. Unfortunately that bond was not of the romantic nature, but purely out of friendship. Even after we parted ways, I feel as if we were united in our love for you until he died. We're we not, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, you were," his throat was thick with emotion and he tried to clear it.

"So uh...how do I talk to him...I mean your great and all but ya know j kinda came here to talk to my old man...," inuyasha butted in and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, his mothers emotional expression forgotten in the annoyance.

"You'll go into the Meido stone," she answered.

"The what?,"

"Wait, I thought that opened the portal to hell?," Sesshomaru gaped.

"The stone has many abilities. Opening the portal to the netherworld is just one of those abilities," she answered matter of factly.

"Oh...I see."

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he nodded.

...

Inukami put the amulet back around her neck and took it in her hands, glancing down at it. Sesshomaru, trying time look disinterested, couldn't help but peek at it through slotted eyes. They could see plainly Inuyasha sitting with his father on a grass covered hill, but couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Let's leave them be?," she suggested. "You and I should take a walk...don't worry about Inuyasha, he will be with us," she brushed the stone again with her fingertips and turned on her heal, leading Sesshomaru out into her own gardens.

"So what is it you've come here to ask of me?"

"Well...it's a surprise for Inuyasha. I suppose after being with Rin and feeling the uncertainty of her human lifespan, before I knew of the transformation. I was already searching out a way to lengthen her life when Diaroku told me of the difference in her blood. And I was so relieved-"

"So you want to give that gift to your brother and his wife?"

"Yes...exactly."

"I see...I do not have an answer...yet. But I can promise you that I will find the answer."

"T-thank you mother...that was so much easier than I anticipated," he let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew that sooner or later one of you would come to me. Considering your growing affection towards Rin the past year or two, I'd already began searching for answers. I've found nothing, yet. But I will keep you in the know."

"Of course," he nodded, accepting her answer. Always choosing to ignore her many spies, he found it strange hearing her talk so openly about things only a spy would see.

"Mother...May I ask you something?," he sat on a stone bench and was suddenly interested in the small fountain surrounded in flowers before him.

"Yes, of course," she took a seat beside him and glanced down at the stone for a second time, checking on her best friend and his son, though she'd never admit aloud that's how she saw the Great Lord.

"Can they?..." he trailed off, pointing at the stone.

"No. Don't worry about that, completely sound proof," she tapped the stone with a smirk, even giving it a good shake. None of this phased the pair inside, who were still in deep conversation and hadn't loved from their grassy seats.

"H-how long will it be before I can hear him?"

"Ah, I see," a playful grin spread across her face. "I would say within the next few weeks you'll be able to hear the faintest heartbeat. From then on it will gradually get louder."

"So a few weeks? How long is a few weeks?," Sesshomaru finally broke his gaze from the fountain and turned to look at his mother.

"Two or three," she said. "You're excited, aren't you son?," she asked with familiar amusement in her voice.

"Yes, I am. I know it sounds crazy, mother. But, suddenly all I want is to stay close to home with Rin. The thought of traveling now...with her condition...there's no way."

"I'm glad to finally see you this way," she said with a genuine smile.

"What way?," he inquired.

"So...domesticated," she tested the word.

"I'm glad that my recently thawed heart amuses you so," Sesshomaru slotted his eyes at her and she stifled an actual laugh.

"Not in the least! It brings me great joy to see my son find happiness."

"Thank you again, Mother."

"The pleasure is mine," she nodded.

"Could you...send Inuyasha out when he is done? I uh-"

"The pull is strong, is it not?," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," he shifted, uncomfortable.

"You know exactly what I mean. From the time you marked her you were instantly bound. Any amount of time spent apart will make both of you uncomfortable until you are reunited."

"Yes...I'm aware of the side effect of marking a woman. I am five hundred and fifteen years old, mother," he rolled his eyes.

"Just being through is all, take care to never mark her, she'll be able to call you back to her at the drop of a hat, and sometimes she may even read your thoughts. Take care, son," she waved, dismissing him and not allowing room for protest.

"Yes, of course," he nodded and turned on his heel, eager to get back to Rin regardless.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to TheDreamStalker, SesshRinLover and itzatakahashi for reviewing! **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sesshomaru walked ahead of the group on the way back to the castle, with Rin at his side. Inuyasha has been stoic since they departed, so far Sesshomaru had only counted five words out of his normally jabbering mouth. When they returned he would speak to Inuyasha about it, but Sesshomaru didn't want to embarrass him in front of the entire group. Rin, however was devising a plan as they walked in their usual comfortable silence. Upon their return, she'd really give Sesshomaru a reason to fuck her senseless. She couldn't describe it, but when he was away today Rin felt horrible and incomplete until he was within her sights again. The whole ordeal made her want to drag him into the woods on the spot. Not for lack of trying, Sesshomaru insisted they couldn't sneak away from the group and must return to the castle by nightfall. Rin was annoyed to say the least, but she would be patient. Remembering his request from the other night, a wicked smile spread on her face. Sesshomaru glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, to which she just shook her head in response. He shrugged and turned his attentions back to the path before them, not completely buying her little head shake but also not wanting to ask in front of everyone, just in case it was what he thought it was. Shortly up the road, they had to stop and let the kids eat and rest for a while. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to seize Rin by the wrist. To everyone else, it was just a simple gesture, but she smiled up at him deviously when she felt his claws piercing her skin.

"Yes, my lord?," she spoke where everyone could hear and batted her eyelashes playfully, causing him to balk.

"C-come with me. Let's run ahead and check the mountain pass...wouldn't want to fall under attack with all these kids would we?," he raised an eyebrow at her, bidding her to play along as all eyes were now on them after her little display.

"Yes, of course."

"Oooooh sounds fun! Can I come?," Amari jumped up excitedly from her seat on the creek side.

"No!," they said in unison, looking to each other and then back to her.

"It's too dangerous...the whole point of us going ahead is to make sure the path is clear. There could be bandits," he offered.

"Yeah hur bandits ain't gonna kill a powerful demon like you, uncle Sesshu," she batted her eyelashes, attempting to sway him. This earned a laugh, but that was about it.

"No, Amari, bandits wouldn't kill a demon. But they could very easily kill a human. And there are three human kids with us," Rin's voice was low, the adults in the group collectively gaining interest in the ground as they knew why her reaction was such. The kids, however, only picked up on her tone that she was not to be questioned. Amari nodded, confused, but obedient to her newfound aunt and lifelong friend.

Finally, they broke away from the group and Sesshomaru let Rin take the lead, enjoying the chase and the view from behind her. After just fifteen minutes of running, they'd already cleared the mountain pass and were descending into the forest below. Once just beyond the trees, Rin felt hands grip her waist tightly and pull her up through the air, coming to rest high up in a tree. Before she could even start to breathe she was spun around and slammed against the trunk, Sesshomaru's hand gripping her neck firmly, but not necessarily uncomfortably.

"Gotcha," he grinned maliciously and rested his forehead against hers. For a long while they stood there, eyes closed and listening to their intermingled labored breathing and racing hearts.

Sesshomaru drug his eyes opened and pulled back a fraction of an inch to study her face. Soon after, her own eyes fluttered open and she gasped, not expecting him to be staring right at her.

"Can I help you,"

"Just admiring the view," he said flippantly. "I know what you've been doing," Sesshomaru bunched her skirt up until he could feel the flesh of her leg, dragging his claws up and resting his hand on her hip.

"I have no idea what you mean," she feigned innocence and bucked against him, smirking at his already semi hard member hidden beneath his pants. "It seems your mind is aligned with mine, my lord."

"It seems so," he smirked and let his fingers dance across her skin, brushing her most sensitive area ever so slightly.

"S-so what are you gonna do about it?," she tried to remain defiant and bold but her resolve always weakened when his hands were on her.

"Absolutely...nothing. I will do nothing. You. However. Will beg." He dropped her skirt and pulled away from her, leaving her gaping at him.

"B-b-but what? Why?"

"Think of it as...another game so to speak."

"A game!," she exclaimed and swing her arms dramatically to emphasize her displeasure. "A game? You want to play a game? Is that it? Alright! We can play a game," she growled defiantly and pushed him against the tree trunk. Sesshomaru submitted to her actions, curious as to what she was up to. Suddenly, his pants were jerked down a fraction and she was on her knees before him. His eyes nearly fell out of his skull when she took all of him at once, going hard and fast for maybe a minute before stopping completely. She let him go with a pop and grinned as she jerked his pants back up and tied them for him.

"We should really be getting back now. Don't want them to worry!," she giggled and ran away, Sesshomaru regaining his whits before taking off behind her. Once back to the group, Rin could feel the frustration rolling off of her beloved mate and the thought of what he'd to do her later made her do flips on the inside.

"Let's go," he barked at the group, even more eager now to get home so he could snap her clean in half on his sword. Not the Tenseiga or the tokijin either.

...

Please review :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to TheDreamStalker, SesshRinLover and itzatakahashi for reviewing! **

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Much to Rins dissatisfaction, Sesshomaru insisted on speaking privately with Inuyasha as soon as they'd arrived back at the castle. Rin decided to try and distract herself with a walk through her gardens, before she'd even reached her destination, she heard Izayoi coming up behind her quickly and quietly.

"Izayoi," she greeted her as they fell into step. "Exploring?," she asked and looked down at her.

"Mhm, uncle Sesshu said that you had your own flower gardens and pointed me this way! I love flowers!"

"Me too," Rin smiled.

"There are so many pretty plants everywhere...I just love it here so much."

"Well, it hasn't always been this asthetic," Rin laughed. "I remember the first time Sesshomaru brought me here...I was only eight at the time. And I'd only been following him for a month or so. I remember it being so...barren and militant. Not a single shred of green in sight. Seeing my displeasure and knowing how much I loved flowers, Sesshomaru had these gardens erected for my tenth birthday."

"That is so sweet. Uncle Sesshu has really liked you for a long time hasn't he?,"

"In a way, I suppose he has. But the way in which he loves me as shifted and changed over the years. As it's changed for me too."

"So you know how you said I can ask you anything?," Izayoi knelt to pick a flower, grumbling at her kimono that tangled around her when she did.

"Yes, I mean it for all of you kids. Any of you can come to me with anything at any time," she gave a warm smile and reached for Izayoi's hem. "Here, let me show you a trick. But for goodness sake don't let your father catch you hiking up your skirt."

"He'd have a heart attack," she giggled.

"He's very protective of you girls," she finished tying a little bow and smoothed the rest of the fabric down. "There, now you can actually move your legs," she winked and bent to tie her own skirt up.

"I've heard mom and dad fighting before...before you and uncle Sesshu got married or mated or whatever it is."

"Oh yeah? Bout what?," she ran her fingers over the lillies that were nearing the end of their lifecycle.

"Well...you know how you said that uncle Sesshu loved you different when you were a kid right? Well...if that's the case then why did dad tell mom he imprinted on you? Well I'm pretty sure that momma knew about it already but they were fighting really loud about it a little while before you guys came to visit and dropped the bomb."

"Fighting?"

"Well they both said they didn't like it...but dad told mom to keep her mouth shut because him and uncle Sesshu are finally getting along and he wants it to stay that way."

"Have they argued recently?," Rin asked innocently. "About your uncle and I?"

"No, not really. I hear dad growl at mom sometimes though it's kinda funny," she giggled. "But how come they don't like it? And what's imprinting anyways? Why is it so bad?"

"Well...under normal circumstances a male demon would imprint on a human they intended to marry. But on occasion, they will imprint on humans that fall under their protection. It is no different than your own father imprinting on your mother, Sango, and Miroku around the same time. Humans who have been imprinted on by demons share the demon's scent. So the reason your uncle had to do so in the first place was because, at the time, I was your age and he was leaving me almost defenseless in the forest while he went off and fought Naraku. So had he not imprinted on me I surely would have been killed by another demon."

"So...what is my moms problem anyways?,"

"I suppose it bothers her that Sesshomaru took me in and protected me, only to make me his mate in the end. I'm sure she thinks our relationship started long before it actually did, but in reality it hasn't been going on that long."

"So one day you just decided to get married?," Izayoi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No not really...it's hard to explain with you being so young but...Sesshomaru made his affections somewhat clear more and more the older I got until I came to him on my own. Flirted with me if you will. It was all very innocent. I think it started probably three maybe four years ago?"

"Wow...that's a long time."

"Not really in the grand scheme of things."

"Well still...thats a long time for a boy to flirt with you and not do anything."

"Lesson for the day, Izayoi. Pick the patient man, not the rash one."

"Patient?," she tested the word.

"Yes. Patient. As ruthless and powerful as Sesshomaru is, he is patient in all things. I'm not talking about battle either...I mean every day little things. It amazes me how he is always so calm and collected..." she trailed off. "I'll explain it more when you're a bit older."

"Alright," she sighed, content for the time being. "Hey so do we call you aunt Rin now?," Izayoi halfway teased.

"I would prefer you call me what you always have, but if you wish to call me your aunt I would be honored," she smiled down at her and stuck a flower in her hair.

"Well...I like telling my friends your my aunt. As soon as you were gone I told everybody that you're my aunt now. It's soo cool...but it's just weird saying that to you...is that weird?," she raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Rin laughed. "I understand completely. You know...we should really be getting back. It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah...wonder what uncle Sesshu had to talk to dad about?"

"Can you keep a secret?," Rin raised an eyebrow as she led Izayoi out of the maze.

"Mhmm."

"Inuyasha got to speak to their father today. Your grandfather. Sesshomaru just wants to make sure he's alright. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him..."

"Oh...yeah...dad said he only saw his dad once..."

"Mhm...when they sealed away the Great Lords Sounga. He appeared after the sword fell into the underworld."

"You were there?," she gasped and Rin nodded. "But...how? I thought you never went into battle?,"

"Well this particular situation was quite literally a shit storm, one I do not have time to give you every detail of but pretty much, Sesshomaru ran off. Inuyasha ran off. And I was left with Jaken, your mom, Sango, and Miroku. They had to go in and fight and Jaken couldn't have protected me on his own. So really...there wasn't a choice. Oh but your uncle was pisssssssssssed when he found me at that castle," she laughed and Amari looked upon her with confusion but didn't question her.

"So...what are you going to do now?," Izayoi asked once they were back within the castle.

"I need to visit my friend Akiru. If your uncle asks...," she said.

"Alright...I'll tell him if he asks me."

"Good. Goodnight sweetheart," she kissed the young girl on the forehead and smoothed her hair. "Kiss your brother and sister for me."

"I will," she hugged her and ran off with her basket. Rin finished her walk to the dining hall that the humans congregated in, pausing in the door to search for Akiru. Once she spotted him, she took a breath and stilled herself, nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Akiru," she smiled when she reached him. "How are you liking your new job?,"

...

"So," Sesshomaru slid the door to his study closed silently behind him. "What did you talk to father about?," he asked and leaned against the door.

"A bunch of stuff," inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and sat on the table in the middle of the room. "Hey what is this thing anyways?,"

"It's a desk, Inuyasha. Unbeknownst to you, I actually do have to write letters and things on occasion."

"Really? To who?,"

"Stop deflecting," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. It's just...it's weird. You know how you told me not to blame Diaroku? Well...I thought that he had to be to blame for what happened but..."

"Father told you everything?,"

"Yeah...or at least I think so.," he scratched his head. "I guess he thought he still had a few weeks you know...so when Diaroku told him what he had done; he went to fight Ryūkotsusei. And after the fact found out she was in labor. He said he blamed himself most of all...for being so-"

"Rash?," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha the tiniest of smiles.

"Yeah..."Inuyasha looked down and picked at the knee of his pants.

"Sounds like someone I know..." Sesshomaru trailed off."

"Yeah...everyone has always told me I got that from him...but hearing it from him...I don't know..."

"Hearing it makes him real?,"

"No...seeing him makes him real." Inuyasha blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Father was never real to you...was he?"

"N-not completely, no."

"It makes sense that he wouldn't be. So, what will you do now that you've spoken to him?,"

"I will give Diaroku a chance. Like he said, I want my kids to have a family unlike I had, I can't go around pushing every family member away over stuff that happed centuries ago..."

"Good...I'm glad you were able to make peace."

"Hey Sesshomaru? Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So uh...you said you had a job for me to do...what is it?"

"We can talk about all that in the morning...tonight I must be getting back to Rin, and you to Kagome. Rin doesn't like for me to be away from her when it's dark."

"Kagome's the same way," inuyasha gave a short laugh.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Yeah...night," he said as they went off in different directions.

Sesshomaru moved with a purpose down the corridors, following her scent. He was eager to have Rin in his arms after two long days spent, what he could only describe as, babysitting the large posse.

...

Rin led Akiru out onto the back lawn that branches off from the dining halls, not exactly keen on doing this in front of a crowd. She could already sense that Sesshomaru was growing close, so it's not like she'd have to play this game for long at least.

"I've seen you watching me, Akiru," she put her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "Thought you didn't like demons?," she smirked.

"I-I don't. But you..."

"What about me?,"

"You're just so beautiful. You always have been. Always will be. Even if you are with the demon Lord," he scowled.

"Stop it, I won't hear another word against my mate. If our friendship is to continue, you must stop your protests."

"But-" he started and she places a finger to his lips, hearing Sesshomaru's foot steps approaching them.

"Shh, no more," she drew closer to his face and was suddenly jerked out of his arms. Akiru made a sharp choking sound when she was pulled away.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Rin?," he growled down at her as his claws pierced her sleeve and dig into her skin.

"M-m-my lord I-I'm so sorry...I-I-it was me. Not Rin," Akiru stammered.

"Oh don't act all valiant, mortal. Come, Rin. I'll deal with you," he narrowed his eyes and she feigned fear. Sesshomaru knew better though. His nose knew better. Akiru took this as his chance to scurry away from Sesshomaru, who called after him.

"That's right, boy, run away with your tail between your legs," he called and turned back to Rin.

"Come,"

"Yes, my lord," she smirked.

"Not for a long while, Rin," he looked at her menacingly and her heart flipped.

...

Please reviewwwww :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to SesshRinLover and TheDreamStalker for reviewing! :)**

**lemon warning ahead! **

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to blush as Sesshomaru peeled her dress from her shoulders at an agonizing pace. He circled her, like a predator about to devour his prey. Oh, devour her he would, that was certain.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth...I could do this all night...just look at you," he traced a claw over her shoulder, earning a shiver.

"Tell me...what were you doing with the human boy?," he came to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was...merely asking how he likes his new job," she stammered as he began circling her again. Suddenly, she was rewarded with a sharp smack to the ass.

"Wrong answer," he said firmly.

"I mean I was flirting with him, My Lord," she said quickly.

"Why?," he quipped and slapped at her hardening nipple.

"Ah!," she recoiled away from him but straightened up when he pinched the same nipple firmly, holding her in place.

"Stand still...and answer the question," he growled.

"B-because I knew it would make you angry...and I think you're sexy when you're angry, Lord Sesshomaru," she batted her eyelashes seductively at him, hoping to hasten things along.

"You are such a fucking brat," he slapped the other nipple before knotting his hand her hair and capturing her in a head spinning, aggressive, delicious kiss, dragging his fangs across her lower lip as he pulled away from her.

"On your knees," he said before yanking her down by the hair. "You know what to do, don't you?,"

"Yes, my lord," Rin couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, loving the punishments he doled our so much that she was unable to truely stay in character.

"Of course you do...you're my little whore aren't you?," he stroked her face affectionately as she made quick work of the tie around his waist.

"Yes, yes I am your little whore," she smiled up at him, never breaking their eye contact as she took all of him in her mouth.

"Oh," he pulled her hair and steadied himself, not keen on receiving this type of pleasure in this particular position, but loving the view so much he didn't dare make her stop so he could sit down. "R-rin. Your mouth is lovely," he gasped and she let him go with a pop.

"Thank you, my lord," she quipped, swirling her tongue around the top before descending back on him.

"You like that don't you? You like being my little whore?," she nodded and he closed his eyes. "Yeah...THATS a good girl...yes yes...oh...just like tha- stop stop stop no I'm not ready yet," he pulled her back swiftly and yanked her up by the shoulders to kiss him again.

"I will come with you, my dear. Do not worry, you will not suffer alone. Now, I believe it is your turn to suffer however," he grinned maliciously and sank to his knees before her.

"Sesshomaru I-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you can and you will stand for me. Don't worry, I won't let you collapse," he stifled a laugh before descending on her with his mouth.

"Bu-" she gasped and he pulled away. "Obey your lord and master," he narrowed his eyes at her."

"Y-y-yes m-my l-lord," she relented to his torture and steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders. She could feel his devilish smile against her as his tongue worked wonders on her most sensitive area, wrapping his arm around the back of her knees, he intensified his ministrations.

"Ah! Sesshomaru I-please...," she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please will you fuck me?," she begged.

"Mmm, not yet, my sweet. Come," he rose and took her hand, leading her to the side of the bed. Taking her by surprise, he sat down and pulled her unceremoniously over his lap.

"Now, do you know why we're here?," he asked and softly stroked her backside.

"Because of me flirting with Akiru?," she offered.

"In part," his hand disappeared and came back suddenly with a sharp smack before continuing its caress. Rin let out what could only be described as a yelp.

"Count them," he growled and scratched at the handprint across her ass.

"One," she said.

"Good girl. Now. You've already received your punishment for the boy...however. That little stunt you pulled yesterday," he smacked her again, harder this time.

"Two," she whimpered.

"That is why we're here right now...you know that right?," smack.

"Three," she whimpered again, her voice wavering as each strike felt ten times harder than the last. She tried but failed to squirm away, Sesshomaru responding by hooking his hands between her legs and yanking her further onto his lap, her head and most of her body resting on the edge of the bed.

"Be," he shoved two fingers inside her. "Still. Or. I. Will. Punish. You. More. Understood?," he growled the last word in her ear and licked the nape of her neck.

"Y-yes m-my lord I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Good," smack, this time half of his hand landing on her ass, the other half landing on her sex.

"F-four," she cried out and her lip quivered.

"Now what are you sorry for," he delicately stroked her burning skin and spoke so softly, she could almost forget this was a punishment.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, my lord."

"Because?"

"It is your job to tease me, my lord. I mustn't tease my lord and master," she turned and her eyes poured into his, which narrowed as his hand came down on her ass once again, each strike before put together couldn't equal the force behind this last one.

"Five!," she choked out as tears spilled over her eyes. "I'm so sorry so so sorry I'll never do it again,"

"That's better," he said smugly and laid back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him before swiftly rolling over and pinning her down.

"Now, I'm going to fuck your brains out," he smirked.

...

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway for a long while watching Rin. She hadn't been asleep long, maybe twenty minutes or so. Still, the smell of her blood made his stomach turn and he'd have to clean her up before getting any kind of rest. The steam rolling out of their private bathhouse was his signal and he crossed the room to lift her gently from the bed.

"Mmm, no...I wanna sleep," she protested weakly, her limbs still tingling.

"Just relax, my sweet, I have you," he whispered and she nuzzled her face into his neck, barely registering the walk to the bathroom and wincing when the hot water touched her already sensitive skin.

"Shh shh shh," he ran his hand through her hair and pulled her back against his chest. "You're alright, I've got you." He started washing her in delicate strokes, taking care around the wounds on her thighs. Once satisfied, he relaxed against the side of the tub, closing his eyes for a long while until the water had grown cold.

"Boy," he said sharply after checking that Rin had fallen into a deep sleep.

"My lord," the bath attendant stepped out of the shadows. Normally, he got rid of the attendants before they got in the bath, but Sesshomaru wanted to relax, so he'd kept the boy around in case the water got cold.

"Our water has grown cold...go and restart the fire."

"Yes, my lord," he ducked out of the room quickly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and rested his head back on the side of the tub. After a few short minutes, the temperature began to rise until he called out the window that it was good enough. Soon after, the boy returned and took his seat on the stool in the corner, doing his best to avert his eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Akiru?," Sesshomaru said without ever opening his eyes or lifting his head.

"Yes, my lord. The lady Rin is very beautiful."

"And she belongs to me," Sesshomaru quipped. "Do I have it wrong?,"

"N-no sir."

"It seems the lady has taken very well to being relentlessly rutted by a demon every night," Sesshomaru spat, repeating Akirus words that, until now, he'd pretended not to hear that day that he went to find Rin in the garden. She'd handled herself well, so he'd neglected to tell her that he overheard the entire thing and then left, meeting back up with her in the castle as he didn't want her to know that he knew.

"My lord...I'm not sure why you mean."

"Oh stop the posturing. Yes you do. Now is your chance to look upon what you will never have, and you're wasting it."

"I-uh-"

"Oh don't be foolish, if I expected you not to see I wouldn't have made you stay while we bathed. She's so responsive...isn't she?," he flicked one of her nipples and she groaned, stirring in her sleep as the bud hardened fully just from a single touch.

"She is, my Lord.

"I expect you'll keep this show between us...or face unspeakable wrath?,"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Now off with you, I need to put my mate to bed and her pussy is the one thing you will never have the luxury of laying eyes on."

"Yes, yes my lord," he said and ducked out. Even with his well thought out and short responses he gave out of self preservation, Sesshomaru could practically feel the anger rolling off of him. Something that made him smile inside. Rin belonged to him, and nobody else. It was time the world understood that. He sighed and picked her up from the tub, wrapping her in a large wire sheet and laying her across their bed.

"I love you, my dear Rin," he whispered and kissed her forehead before settling his own head against her chest. After a moment or two, he feels her soft lips on his own forehead, followed by a soft "I love you too" before he drifted off contently.

...

Please review! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm baaaaaaackkkkkk :)**

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

Rin lay sore yet contended across the bed. Sesshomaru had disappeared some time ago but she knew he was coming back. She rolled over from her stomach to her back and winced before smiling to herself. Rin was growing accustomed to the way he made love to her, and the soreness that followed. She stared passively at the ceiling, playing last nights events over in her head. Not realizing how much time passed, she smirked when she heard his voice just outside the door.

"Jaken, go and greet my cousin for me. He's just arrived, I need to go back to Rin, tell him I will meet with him in the afternoon."

"Yes my lord...may I ask what has happened to you?,"

"That will be all, Jaken," he said before pushing their door open. When Rin laid eyes on him she understood what Jaken was talking about. Sesshomaru's chest and back were covered in thin red slashes.

'I must have clawed the shit out of him,' she thought.

"Do those hurt?," she asked.

"Not in the slightest. I'm actually quite proud of them. You should have seen Akirus face just now in the kitchen. Absolutely priceless." He sat the tray down beside her on the bed as she sat up to face him.

"I'd imagine his face to look about the way it did last night when you put on your little show in the bathtub," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Y-you mean?..."

"I wasn't asleep?," she grinned and popped a strawberry in her mouth, shaking her head.

"Nope! Wasn't asleep! Heard and felt the whole thing," she giggled. And he regarded her sheepishly.

"Listen, Rin," he started to explain and she put a finger to his lips.

"Two things. One, I don't blame you, and I'm actually proud of you for *not* ripping his head off in the garden. Two, next time you decide to put on a show like that, at *least* tell me an advance so I can help," she stuck her lip out and he felt himself immediately turn to stone.

"Y-you aren't angry?," he blinked at her.

"Mmmm...maybe a little. More like annoyed," she admitted.

"Annoyed..." he tested the word.

"Mhm," she nodded and took a sip of...wine?

"Wait...does this mean?," her face lit up.

"Yes...were going to return to France, just for a couple of days. To get Inuyasha, Kagome, and the baby settled in at court."

"But...what about?..."

"Amari and Izayoi? I told Inuyasha they could stay under our care...they both wanted to badly to spend time with-"

"Lemme guess...uncle Sesshu?," she cocked an eyebrow.

"No, as a matter of fact. They actually pleaded to stay and spend time with you, Rin. Though I'm sure Amari doesn't mind the training grounds either," he smirked.

"Oh...," her heart melted. "They...of course," she nodded. "I'm honored to have them think so highly of me," she said.

"That's good. Cmere," he dipped his head into a kiss, tasting the sweet wine on her lips. "I'm sorry," he breathed against her neck as his nose nuzzled against her.

"For?," she whispered.

"For the stunt I pulled last night. I should not have put you on display like that..." his eyes bored into hers.

"Don't be ridiculous," she laughed. "I enjoyed it. Just give me a heads up next time...okay?"

"I will...I promise."

"Good..." she snaked her arms around his neck and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Now Rin, you need to eat."

"Oh come on," she sighed dramatically earning an eye roll. "I've listened to you drove on and on for _years _about how you 'don't eat human food'. So if I'm not hungry, why must I eat?,"

"Because you are with child, and because my eating habits are not necessarily the best. Look around you, you'll catch every demon in this castle eating at least once a day." He held a strawberry to her lips and raised his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she complied.

"Okay then. Why are your eating habits not the best?"

"Because I've spent the majority of my life focused on nothing but supreme conquest. Over a century's time or so I trained myself not to need food. At least not as often. Eating always seemed like a...chore...to me. Something that took up too much time when I could have been doing other things. Now I realize that wasn't the best course of action."

"Well we can change that," she held a strawberry up to his lips. Rolling his eyes, he took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and opened his mouth to show it was empty.

"Happy?," he said.

"Very," she giggled at his petulance.

"Uncle Sesshu!," Amari burst through the door, looked at Rin wrapped in a sheet, back to her half naked uncle and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, anyways. That old stuffy guy at the training ground won't give me a sword, said he had to talk to you first. So. Could you go talk to him?," she gave her best angelic smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Of course...give me a moment with your aunt?," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Okayyy," she chimed. "Hey what's all those scratches from?"

"Go Amari," he shot.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Nobody every tells me anything," she whispered to herself as she stormed from the room.

"You'd better go," Rin giggled and accepted a kiss to the top of her nose.

"I know I know, we'll finish my...eating lesson later," he winked and pushed himself up, following Amaris footsteps. Once they reached the training ground, seemingly everyone in sight turned to acknowledged Sesshomaru. He descended on the weapons keeper amongst a small chorus of bows and "my lord"s

"This is so cool uncle Sesshu...do they bow to you all the time?," she beamed.

"Most times, yes. It's a little grating if you ask me," he turned and narrowed his eyes, dispelling they small crowd that was gaping in wonder at his still bare, scratched all to hell, torso.

"Hakirumarei. My niece just pulled me out of bed to let me know you wouldn't permit her to use a sword?," he cocked an eyebrow at the aging demon.

"M-my lord I apologize. I did not know that she was ready to train with such a weapon," he balked as Sesshomaru handed Amari a sword that was almost the size of her.

"My nieces and nephew are exceptional, remember that." He glared and turned to Amari who was already sprinting towards targets.

...

I. Am. So. Sorry. For. Not. Updating. I'm. An. Awful. Person. Please. Review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to SesshRinLover and itzatakahashi for reviewing! I've not been sick don't worry! I've just been struggling with my mental health here lately and if I'm not in the right mindset to write, I can seriously mess my stories up. That being said I made the decision to sit back and work on myself before writing. But now the beast is back baby! :) **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Sesshomaru and Takeharu touched down on the continent just after dawn with the rest of their traveling party on their backs. Sesshomaru, growing accustomed to carrying humans on his back, was nearly unphased by the two hour journey with Rin, Amari, Izayoi, and Hikaru. Takeharu, on the other hand, was not. He stretched and rubbed his shoulder as he walked out from behind the tree line, moving to tie his pants as he sauntered back to the group.

"Damn Inuyasha, you're about as heavy as ole Sesshy," he said. "Remember that time ya got your ass kicked and I had to come pack ya back home! Boy was your old man hot."

"That was three hundred years ago you mongrel, he wouldn't have been mad at all if *you* hadn't told him of our excursions prior. Oh. Don't call me Sesshy," Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine fine," he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey no fair, Kagome was on your back too!," Inuyasha called from the back of the group as Sesshomaru led them walking down the Kings Road.

"Sit boy!," boom. Sesshomaru, Rin, and the children devolved into a fit of laughter as Inuyasha's face connected firmly with the ground.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Takeharu shouted from a tree above, which he'd taken cover in.

"Beads of subjugation," Sesshomaru clarified. "Now come down from there. We have work to do, cousin."

"Yes..." he leapt from the tree, landing perfectly before them. "Of course. Lead the way, I've never been to France. Sure smells a lot better than England though," he wrinkled his nose.

"Wait till you've caught a whiff of Paris," Sesshomaru gagged and Rin giggled.

"No don't think I'll be going there anytime soon. If the English of all stinky humans think the city is disgusting, that's enough confirmation for me," he quipped.

"Hey honey," Rin peered up at Sesshomaru. "Would it be okay for me to go ahead and see the Lady Greer while you're getting everyone else settled?"

"Yes, I'll come and find you afterward. We should be there by lunch. I know how you love the dinners at court," he looked down at her.

"Oh yay! I can't wait," she spun around to Kagome. "You're going to love it here,"

"What Queen are you helping again, Sesshomaru?"

"Mary Stuart. The queen of Scotland. Granted she presides here, in France, with her husband the dauphin."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Francis," he said. "Though I've yet to meet the husband, I hear he's quite sickly. At least from the portrait I've seen."

"That's what I learned in school too!"

"Best not to say too much about ourselves," Sesshomaru announced to the group. "Got that kids? And Kagome? All that needs to be known is we are a group of mercenaries. That's it. No background."

"Mhm," they gave a collective nod.

"Alright good. We're nearing the castle," he pointed ahead.

"So how how long have we been doing this Sesshomaru? Doing jobs for these people I mean?"

"I've been doing this for the past three centuries or so. Father started the tradition long ago. That's why his lands are filled with things from distant lands. He traveled all over the world. As he gained interest, he'd assign a demon or two to a Country. I've conducted missions in France, England, and Scotland. This is Takeharus first time in France but he's conducted many missions in Scotland. And trained with me in England under father. I suppose we are making up for lost time now, aren't we, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned to look at his half brother, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

"Ain't gotta get all mushy," Inuyasha huffed.

"Dad loves you too, uncle Sesshu." Izayoi interjected.

"Another thing, French court is full of people who like to use poison, please use caution and make sure anything you eat is screened by Inuyasha, Diaroku, Takeharu or myself before you eat it. That goes for water too."

"Got it," one of the kids chimed.

...

Sesshomaru stalked slowly through the corridors, having spent some time down in the kitchens checking the royal families food he was now on the hunt for Rin. They'd been apart for hours and he'd grown irritable to say the least in her absence. Suddenly, rounding a corner, he bumped into a blonde haired man, probably about the same age as the queen and carrying a sword with the Valois crest. Accompanying him was Sebastian, the Kings eldest son whom Sesshomaru had met on his last excursion.

"Oh excuse me...didn't see you there," the mystery blonde said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see you again," Sebastian extended a hand which Sesshomaru accepted.

"And you, Sebastian."

"Allow me to introduce you to my brother, Francis, the dauphin."

"Yes of course, pleaded to make your acquaintance," Sesshomaru have a curt nod.

"Likewise," he nodded back.

"So where're you off too?," Sebastian said.

"I'm looking for my wife, I was hoping to steal her away for a while before the party tonight," he said.

"I was just at Mary's rooms a moment ago and I saw the Lady Rin there with Mary and her ladies, trying on dresses it looked like. Hey, why do you have two swords?," Francis spoke.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru nodded and made his leave.

"Strange fellow," Francis cocked an eyebrow once he was gone.

"That he is, but he's the best of the best I assure you. And I swear those assassins can fight like something otherworldly. I, for one, would never want on his bad side. I believe father is a bit skiddish of them as well. ."

"I'll remember that," he nodded.

...

Sesshomaru took the steps three at a time, finally able to pick up Rin's scent through all the smells. Good and bad. He reached the top of the stairs and found Takeharu sitting in front of the queens door, picking at his claws.

"How's it hangin?," he looked up through hooded eyes.

"Eh. It's hangin. Could you move?," Sesshomaru played along in hopes that he'd not draw this out.

"Yeh, knock first. They've been trying on dresses for over an hour," he rolled his eyed before closing them and resting his head back on the wall.

"I swear sometimes I think you are Inuyasha's true brother and I am a stand in. Heavens knows you act exactly the same," he scoffed and tapped sharply on the door.

"Come in," Mary's voice floated back and he pushed the door open. Not seeing Rin at first, he began to panic before she stepped out from behind a screen.

"R-rin. You're stunning," he said softly.

"Thanks," she blushed. "I borrowed it from Kenna." She ran her fingers lightly over the tiny jewels trailing down her dress. "So you like it?,"

"I love it," he breathed and cleared his throat, remembering their surroundings. "Could we possibly speak...in your study for a moment, Queen Mary?," Rin turned to her.

"Of course," she motioned to the door at the side of the room and Rin took Sesshomaru by the hand, leading him away as the four girls devolved into a fit of giggles.

"So I was thinking," he skimmed a hand across her body as she closed the door behind them. "I was thinking I could take you back to our room and...explore that new dress of yours before the party," he murmured in her ear.

"Hmmm..." she turned in his arms and kissed him long and sweet, trailing a hand down and brushing his hardness, slinking down to her knees, she made quick work of the tie around his waist, looking into his eyes as she stroked him.

"Well you see...I was thinking," she dipped her head, flicking her tongue over the tip. "Since you want me to take charge and reverse the roles, I'll indulge you," she gave him a long lick from bast to tip before releasing him and fixing his clothes, rising to keep feet she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Later," she winked and with another peck, turned on her heel and swung the door open.

"I'll see you later sweetheart! Amari was looking for you earlier," she called after him as he was stalking out the door.

...

Reviewwwwwwww :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Sesshomaru set down easily on top of the mountain his castle was built in to. Rin slid down from his back first, holding out her arms and catching both girls as they jumped.

"Hey, Rin, since it won't be dark for a while can we go and play with the other kids in the courtyard?," Amari peered up at her.

"I suppose," she winked and they ran off as Sesshomaru transformed back into his human state.

"Be back by dark," he called after them.

"Okay!,"

"So, Rin," he slung an arm around her shoulder as they trailed behind the girls. "Did you enjoy your time at French court?,"

"Of course," she grinned up at him. "I always do."

"Good...I cant wait to get my revenge for that little stunt you pulled," he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?," she batted her own.

"Oh you know damn good and well what I mean," he chuckled. "Don't worry though, you'll pay," he winked at her and she balked.

"When should I expect to...pay?," she nudged him.

"Hmm...you'll see. Now, come. I have to see what a mess my other cousin, Takeharu's sister, has made of our home."

"Was this the first time you've entrusted the castle to her?,"

"Yes, Tamari is fairly young, and still pretty reckless."

"How old is she?"

"One hundred and forty I believe," he stated.

"Wow...and that's young?"

"Oh yes...especially by a demons standard."

"So do demons grow slower than humans?,"

"No, not necessarily. Our bodies and cognitive abilities advance at about the same pace. However, especially for InuYoukai, impulse control comes a little later..."

"So were you like Inuyasha used to be?,"

"Not to that degree but yes, we all have our own phase like that. Don't worry, you'll experience it to. And at the end of this "wild phase" your powers mature too."

"How so? I don't even have any powers yet!," she protested.

"Calm yourself, Rin. Don't worry. You will obtain your own abilities. You just have to be patient and wait for them to come to you.," he craned his neck and kissed the top of her head. "However, I do hope you don't get very much taller," he gave her a sheepish grin.

"What does that mean? Let them come to me?,"

"You'll see."

"When can I have my own demon sword?," she inquired as casually as she would if she were asking what the plans for tomorrow were.

"When you've mastered your own strength," he pulled her gently into the back entrance of her flower maze.

"When will that be?,"

"Do not ask questions that you know I don't have the answer to," he narrowed his eyes at her and she giggled.

"Okay fine." She held up her hands in defeat. "So...what did you learn at court?"

"Well, Catherine is definitely trying to kill Mary. No doubt about that. However, I don't think it'll be poison. Henry would immediately suspect her."

"So what have you done?"

"We've set up a rotating schedule of Inuyasha, Takeharu, and Diaroku duding the day. At night the two apprentices of Takeharu will earn their strips. I guess he wants to sample the court dishes. And let's face it, Inuyasha and Diaroku lay around and sleep like well, dogs." He cocked an eyebrow and she devolved into a fit of laughter, doubling over and wiping her eyes.

"Oh you did *not* just say that," she screeched.

"What? Is it not true?!"

"Yes it is," she wiped the final tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. "Oh that was good. Sesshomaru, you are the funniest person I've ever known."

"Wow," he chuckled. "That's a first."

"Of many," she winked.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One **

Rin sighed impatiently as she plopped down on one of the concrete benches in her garden. It had been two weeks since they returned home and Sesshomaru did nothing but work, constantly leaving her at the castle for her own 'safety'. Rin rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. What did he take her for? The same pathetic little girl he rescued in the forest? Is that how he still saw her? After all these years?

"Ha!," she said aloud to nobody but herself. "Impossible. He went after Koga today. He knows I can take em. I've kicked the head wolfs ass myself a time or two in recent years!," she declared defiantly. "Nooooo it's because I'm 'pReGnAnT nOw'. It's just "tOo MuCh Of A rIsK," she imitated him petulantly and crossed her arms. "I'm not a porcelain doll," she huffed and fell silent, brooding again after her outburst.

"Who's there-" Rin narrowed her eyes when she picked up an unfamiliar scent. It was that of a human, one of Sesshomaru's followers as there was the ever so present lingering of his scent on every inhabitant in his domain. Turns out InuYoukai also 'mark' every person under their protection. Human or demon. For whatever reason they need protecting. They beat the slightest scent of their protector. Sesshomaru has described it to her as sort of an...insurance policy. Lowering the number of demonic threats against his people.

"M-my lady. I'm sorry. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to look after you while he was away...keep you company."

"I don't need a baby sitter thank you," She snapped.

"Oh but I'm not!," the girl peered out from behind a large hydrangea bush. Oh. It was Sukitoni. Then eighteen year old human girl who'd been fawning over Akiru for at least the last three years. 'Now I see Sesshomaru's plan. The big softie. He's trying to hook Akiru up with her. Putting her right in his sights by my side. Genius. I love it.' She thought.

"Come," Rin pat the seat beside her. "Sit. Let's get to know eachother, hm?," she beamed.

"There's not much that interesting about me I'm afraid," Sukitoni let out a nervous chuckle. "How about you? Life with Lord Sesshomaru must be very exciting."

"Well it used to be...before I got pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon. I'm so excited for this baby...but I wish...I wish there'd been a way to wait ya know? I just hope it won't be like this forever. Once the child is born...I can start going with him again," Rin took a sudden interest in her hands, picking at her claws. Sukitoni reached out and placed a hand over both of Rin's, stopping her before she drew blood.

"Hey now, I've heard he's very protective of you. His leaving you behind is probably for your own safety."

"I know it is! But that doesn't make it not suck," she sighed, exasperated. "Let's talk about something else. All this...anger...isn't good for the baby. After seeing Sesshomaru's mother- spiteful little shrew- it's no wonder he is the way he is," she scoffed and folded her arms. The younger girl devolving into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "What is it? What's so funny?"

"It's just...you sound exactly like my human parent squabbling," she smiled back.

"Oh...well. I used to be a human, you know. We played together when you were small," Rin said matter of factly.

"Yes I remember! I used to love when lord Sesshomaru brought you to visit. When I learned that you were back on a more...permanent basis...I was thrilled!"

"Yes...while it's not what I thought I wanted before. Well...now...I love having a place to call home. A place that's ours. Where we can escape."

"The castle is very crowded."

"It is...but Sesshomaru has went to great lengths to keep our private rooms- just that- private. And we have a little...oasis in the forest. It's so beautiful. I plan on asking to go there when he returns."

"How long-"

"Another day."

"Oh..."

"Leaving me to take care of everything. Takeharu's sister made a mess of things in the short time we were gone. And then there's the girls. Have you seen them by chance?"

"Yes, I checked on them before coming to you, my lady. Amari is on the training grounds. And Izayoi is actually down in the kitchens."

"She loves to cook," Rin smiled. "Gets that from Kagome. Amari loves to fight. She gets that from Inuyasha," Rin snorted and Sukitoni giggled.

"That's funny. I saw her roughing up some of the younger trainees."

"I knew it was a matter of time. Tell me, I've seen you watching Akiru here lately..."

"Yeah...I don't think he gives me the time of day though..."

"Well then...make the first move," Rin winked and stood.

"I-I can't," Sukitoni followed.

"Sometimes that's all a guy wants," she shrugged. "To be chased. They get tired of doing all the chasing."

"Really? It's that simple?"

"Well...yes," Rin shrugged.

"Is that how you and Lord Sesshomaru came about? You chased him?"

"Sesshomaru and I are...unique. In our own way I guess you could say I did pursue him. I didn't have to chase him for long though. Barely a day," she giggled.

"Really?," Sukitoni gaped.

"Mhm! But we'd had our eyes on eachother for years. And with a relationship as unique as ours, Sesshomaru wanted me to be the one to come to him. When I was ready. One day I decided I was ready and well...the rest is history."

"So did you...you know? On the first day?"

"Kinda. I was so horny it was ridiculous. Well of course Sesshomaru has the best nose of anyone I've ever met. He wanted me to be sure though...before we went through with it. So he helped me and I helped him to...relieve...some tension. But no. There was no intercourse the first night."

"I've never even..."

"Neither had I. And you should keep it that way," Rin gave her a serious look. "Keep it that way until you've found the person you'll spend your life with. Trust me."

The young girl nodded thoughtfully as the fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Amari and Izayoi came and found Rin just as she was exiting the garden. Obeying their uncles curfew even in his absence. Once both girls were fed and tucked in to their respective beds, Rin took off on the short walk back to her and Sesshomaru's rooms. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall and a warm hand covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

...

DUN DUN DUN

review :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Sesshomaru ran, the entire way, back to the castle. The mark on his neck burning like fire. Rin was in trouble. His heart constricted again as he pushed his legs to move faster.

"Gah!," he gasped as he ran, a fresh new scorch blooming out from his mark. Rin needed him. She was calling for him. Desperately. But he was too slow.

'_No no no no no. This can't be happening. Rin you have to hang on. I have to get faster. I have to be. She needs me." _He sped up again. As fast as his legs could possibly carry him, almost colliding with a tree before he cursed and in one long jump was above them. He raced over the tree tops as if they were solid ground. Moving like the wind. The castle was in sight, but it was dark and lifeless. Definitely not the way a castle under siege should look. Suddenly Amaris scream pierced the air and then there was nothing again. He crept, swiftly and silently through the halls, pausing outside the girls room to listen, but he heard nothing. He threw the main door open and checked every room. But there was nothing. Another scream. This time a man. Closer, Sesshomaru realizes it was coming from his rooms. He burst through the door to find nothing but a bloody heap, Rin standing in front of the girls holding a knife. She was hurt. He could tell. But Amari and Izayoi...they looked. No. His eyes widened and his sword clattered to the ground. He approached her slowly, hands extended so as not to startle her.

"Rin, darling. Put the knife down," he extended his hand but instead of putting it there, she let it clatter to the floor. "Did he-"

"No," she whispered. "It didn't get that far."

"Aunt Rin?," Izayoi looked up to her with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she clutched the girl tightly to her side. Sesshomaru took in the sight of her. She had some defensive wounds, nothing too major. But her Kimono was hanging in shreds on her body. Anger flashed across Sesshomaru and that's when his ears registered another heartbeat. Suddenly he had the man in one hand, dragging him across the room and jumping from the window with an "I'll be back".

For hours, the castle grounds were filled with nothing but the sounds of blood curling screams. Rin flinched as another wave began and stroked Izayois hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your uncle Sesshu is taking care of it."

"Are we safe?"

"Of course."

"Ugh! What's taking so long! All that screaming is getting on my nerves. Why doesn't he just go ahead and finish the guy off?"

"Sometimes your uncle gets a little...angry. He can be very brutal when the need arises." Her mind flashed back to the many victories she'd watched him obtain. Yes, Sesshomaru could be brutal when brutal was needed. Once the girls were finally asleep, Rin crept quietly out into the courtyard. Where Sesshomaru and two other InuYoukai were still beating the intruder to a bloody pulp. Rin shuddered when she got close enough to make out his pleas and realized that he was begging for death.

"Sesshomaru! Just kill him already and get it over with! It's been hours!," she scolded.

"But Rin-"

"But nothing! You've been gone for days, come home."

"I am home," he rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist again, slashing his whip across the mystery mans face this time.

"Come inside...please."

"Please...just...kill...me." He begged and it was then that Rin realized just what kind of demon he was. And who he was.

"H-hakkaku?" She asked in a small voice.

"You've grown you nicely," he managed weakly. "Shame the old dog taught you how to fight. I would have had fun with yo-" suddenly his head was ripped from his body and thrown. Rin looked rough her husband who's hands were dripping in blood after what he'd just done. He was fuming, that was it for Sesshomaru. The last comment.

"Sesshomaru?," she said timidly.

"Rin go wait inside. I don't want you to see this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send him back to where he belongs. In pieces," he growled. "Now go!," he boomed at her and tears sprang to her eyes before she bolted back inside. She stumbled through the dark hallways, not wanting to go back to her room just yet. Wondering why. Hakkaku had always been nice to her when she was growing up. Hints too. Even Koga turned around after Kagome had given him a lashing. So why? Oh yeah that's right. They had to be enemies now. She was a dog demon. But it still begged the question of why. Why send Hakkaku ? Especially alone?

"Surely Koga had known it wouldn't end well," she said aloud to nobody but herself.

"He did. But then again. Hakkaku was just a distraction," she gasped and turned. "Hello Rin. We're going to have some fun tonight. And then I'll finish the job we started thirteen years ago. Before mutt face out there brought ya back," he growled and grabbed her, clamping one hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and lept out the window into the night.

...

Welllll at least you know who's behind it :)

Until next time!

Reviews make me write faster! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three **

Sesshomaru ran through the woods, closing in on Koga. "This is just what I need to skin that mangy wolf alive." He grimaced. Having to play nice with the wolves over the years irked him to no avail. But it was necessary to placate Kagome and maintain a relationship- however tenuous- with his brother. He'd always known that filthy Hakkaku had it in him. Demetri, a strange demon from the continent and one of Sesshomaru's 'officers' per say, had the ability to read minds. He had been present during the interrogation and no matter how brutal it seemed, the wolves thoughts were that much worse. Sesshomaru shuddered and his stomach twisted at the things he'd planned to do to Rin. He didn't even want to think of the vile things he had in mind for his nieces once Rin was disposed of. There could have been no letting him live. It was infeasible. He sighed.

'I'll have to just take it,' he thought, 'I can't tell Kagome. Or Inuyasha for that matter. It would devastate Rin. I'll just let them think that my anger got the best of me.' He resolved. At the break of the trees and into a valley, he spotted them. Koga had frozen and was holding Rin against his chest, staring at her with confusion as she shuddered.

"Mongrel," he snarled and crashed into Koga, knocking Rin out of his grasp and landing a fist to his face. His gaze whipped around to find her sitting up, still shuddering, a blank look on her face.

"Leave. Now."

"Wha-"

"If you value your life, leave." His voice was enough to send Koga bolting in the other direction, bee lining it for his territory. Sesshomaru backed away and perched on a rock, waiting. He would go after Koga. But he would wait for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shouldn't bear the thought of not letting his brother in on something he'd been waiting for for years. Suddenly her eyes turned brilliant red and her lips pulled back over her teeth. Clothes ripping as she transformed explosively, shooting up into the air and letting out a growl.

"Oh dear," Sesshomaru started untying his clothes. "This should be interesting." He transformed and flew up to meet her. Koga stopped and huddled in a cave, watching their dance in the air. That's what it looked like. So graceful. So fast.

"What's wrong with you! I needed you again and you. Weren't. There!" Rin screamed in her head at him and let out an audible snarl.

"I'm sorry," he thought and whined aloud. "Please. Come home so we can talk", he pleaded with her. This was strange to Rin. She hadn't known they'd be able to...communicate...this way. Sesshomaru knew, but it wasn't something he did often, he didn't like being inside peoples heads as much as Demetri did.

"I don't know- I don't know how. I don't even know how this happened."

"Just relax. Relax and concentrate on your human form. She closed her eyes and landed on the ground, relaxing but didn't turn back. Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged on his pants, sitting on the ground, he patted his lap. Rin loped over to him and laid on the ground, resting her head on his knees. Sesshomaru scratched her behind the ear.

"You're okay, love. Just relax. Just relax for me," he purred deep in his chest and she closed her eyes, relaxing into his lap. She was invaded in a brilliant swarm of lights and once they disappeared, there she was. Naked in her human form. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his shirt around her and lifted her off the ground, walking at a leisurely pace back home. Rin was silent most of the way, but he knew she was petrified. Her arms were flung tightly around his neck and she stared blankly ahead. Sesshomaru winced at the speed in which her heart was beating and it showed no signs of slowing.

"Rin, I-" he started to plead with her but was quickly cut off.

"Don't speak," she choked. "Just hold me."

He nodded.

They spent the rest of the short walk in silence, Sesshomaru carried her all the way into their bedroom and sat her gingerly on the bed.

"Would you like a bath?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'm going to check on the girls. Lie down. I'll be right back."

"Bring then back with you. Put them in the spare room. Please," she pleaded, her voice sounding like gravel.

"Of course," he kissed her forehead and turned to leave. It wasn't five minutes before he was back by her side, laying across the bed. She curled herself around him and that's then the dam broke. Sesshomaru did as she asked. He laid on his back the whole night, letting her soak his chest in tears as he traced patterns on her spine and whispered "I love you" over and over. Tomorrow, she would get up and wipe her tears. He knew this. Tomorrow they would talk. Maybe not about everything, that would take time. But he would get his answers in the morning. For the night, all he could do was hold her.

...

Please reviewwwwww :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four **

Sesshomaru sat in the window on up into the day watching Rin sleep off the events of the night before. He'd checked on and talked to Amari and Izayoi. Amari was at the training grounds and Izayoi had elected to a quiet morning painting back in their rooms. He would check on them both again later. She stirred and he was at her side in a flash, nervous hands fluttering over her.

"Sesshomaru...wha-what time is it?," She said in a tiny voice, eyes still screwed tight.

"It's after lunch," he whispered and brushed a strand of hair back out of her face. "How're you feeling?"

"My muscles aren't so tired..." she complained.

"I figured as much. Don't worry, after you get the hang of transforming your body gets used to it over time. I expected you to be tired though...everyone sleeps the day away the first few times," he tried to manage a smile for her, but her eyes never budged. "But you know that's not what I mean. Please Rin, you have to talk about it."

"Not here...everyone is listening to us."

"How could you possible know that?"

"I don't know. Intuition?"

"Okay fine. But later? We can go to our spot?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Truely...are you alright?"

"Yes...and no. I don't know yet. It could have been much much worse. Thankfully it did t get that far."

"Yes, I'm glad too. I'll kill Koga," he vowed.

"I know."

"I just want to wait for my brother is all...can't deny him the satisfaction after all these years."

"I know," she put a hand to his face. "How're the girls?"

"They're alright, a little scared, but alright. Amari is working it off, Izayoi is painting it off."

"Good, I'll have to go check on them-"

"Later," he put a hand to her cheek. "We should clean you up.

"Okay..."

...

Rin felt substantially better after a bath, electing first a walk in the garden with Izayoi and a few rounds with Amari. Sesshomaru quickly put a stop to the latter, fearing for her safety as she was pregnant. She'd tried to argue with him, citing the fact that Amari is just a child. But Sesshomaru wouldn't hear it. Both of them knew he'd groomed her to be the perfect fighting machine- for a little girl she could do some serious damage. It was after tucking the girls in that they were finally alone, stealing out the window like thieves in the night. Sesshomaru relaxed as he ran, Rin clinging tightly to his back. Even though she could easily keep up with him on her own now, this was their normal, their "tradition". Sesshomaru settled then on the cliff overlooking the hot spring- their hot spring.

"Now, we're away from the prying ears of the castle. Talk."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," her bottom lip quivered and she twisted her fingers with his, not looking up from their hands. "Koga...he'd just wanted to kill me. Finish me off now that I'm not technically human I guess."

"Bastard," Sesshomaru whispered.

"But Hakkaku had other plans...," she shrank even smaller.

"Did he-"

"No. I already told you it didn't get that far. But he tried," she squeaked.

"Oh Rin," she was suddenly crushed to his chest and with that feeling of safety cane a new round of sobs. "I-I-was so s-s-scared," she whimpered.

"I know you were, I know baby, it's alright now, shhhh, don't worry. Just as soon as Inuyasha returns he and I will put an end to those pathetic wolves," he vowed and smoothed her hair.

"B-b-but I don't un-underst-stand," she gasped. "Why? Why?," her eyes bored into his. "Why me? I never did anything to them! I was an innocent little girl and t-they k-k-killed m-m-me. And if t-that wasn't good enough, they had to come back when I was in my HOME. OUR HOME," she growled and Sesshomaru jumped, surprised at anger being the emotion surfacing. "With the girls. Your nieces."

"And yours," he whispered.

"My nieces. I'll kill him myself," she nodded.

"Rin I don't think-"

"I think that if you don't let me kill him, I'll tell Inuyasha that you left the castle and me and the girls alone."

"You wouldn't," his eyes narrowed.

"I would."

"I am five hundred years old, I'll leave my castle if I please," he tried to come off as uncaring as possible.

"Inuyasha won't see it that way. And neither do you. You're killing your self over leaving me unprotected. Well this is how you make it up to me," she said with resolve.

"Alright," he groaned and put his face in his hands. "You are the _most _frustrating woman I've ever come across, you know that right?"

"I know," she quipped. "But don't worry. I still wanna wait for Inuyasha. I'll let you both have a turn with him. I just want to be the one to rip his fucking throat out and stomp on his annoying ass vocal cords. Ugh but then I'll be covered in wolf blood" she made a disgusted face and accented it with a gag. "It's a loose loose," she sighed. "But I want to deliver the killing blow, got it?"

"Got it," he nodded in amazement. If this is what Rin needs for closure, this is what she will have.

"Take me home?," she pleaded.

"Of course," he nodded and scooped her up into his arms.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five **

Rin rolled over in the bed with some difficulty, how long was pregnancy supposed to last? It had not been even close to nine months. More like three. On cue, Sesshomaru nudged his way through the door with her breakfast. Every morning she woke up to breakfast in bed. Even on the mornings he'd been gone when she awoke, there would sit the small tray with a note propped up on it and Tensaiga laid neatly beside her in Sesshomaru's place. She sat up curiously, noticing a change in the dishes on the tray. As he got closer, she realized.

"Strawberrys? Does that mean?"

"France? Yes," he grinned at her. Sesshomaru could deal with France, so long as Rin's eyes continued to sparkle as they did now. She missed the Queen and her Ladies as they'd become somewhat close through their correspondence.

"You don't...plan on telling Inuyasha yet...do you?," she peered at him through thick lashes.

"No. At least not straight away. I need to assess the situation in France first. And depending on what I find I'll pull Inuyasha, Takeharu, and Diaroku from France and replace them with Demitri, Gakaru, and Sakura- Takemaru's sister. I'd feel more comfortable with my brother uncle and cousin here to hold things down...as close as you are I don't want to leave you anymore until the baby is here."

"Close? What do you mean close?"

"Rin you're pregnancy will not be nearly as long as that of a human."

"Well how long will it be then?," she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I give it another month or so, maybe two. I'm really not...sure yet. I've seen pregnant InuYoukai in my lifetime obviously...I've just never paid them much mind. There's not much literature on the subject...but I plan to ask Diaroku when we see him. Are you nervous? I promise your body is not nearly as fragile as a human woman. Most demons experience little to no complications at all."

"That makes me feel a bit better...you promise you won't leave?"

"Promise. I'll even do you one better. No matter the situation in France I'll being Inuyasha and Kagome back with us. If there's any need for me to address a situation away from the castle, I'm sure my brother could go in my stead. That way I won't have to leave you anymore until the baby gets here. I'm sure you'll want Kagome present for the birth anyways. Which reminds me, I should really be sending for Kaede. I'll have Inuyasha collect her when we return. How's that?"

"You've thought of everything."

"I've tried to at least..."

"Don't be worried."

"I'm not worried about the birth it's just-"

"You're worried how you'll keep the child safe?"

"Well yes that. And...even if it is safe...how can I assure the child's health?"

"We can't...we just have to do our best."

"But what if my best isn't good enough?,"

"It always is. Always has been."

"Not always...as history would show I'm not always the best at keeping children alive..."

"You kept me alive."

"Except for when I didn't," he snapped.

"That was different. Besides, our child will be much more durable than I ever was."

"I suppose."

"Don't beat yourself up...everything will be fine," she kissed his nose and he smiled, ducking his head and kissing her swelling belly.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"I know so," she assured.

"I love you...more than anything."

"I love you too."

"Now eat...I'm going to collect the girls. We leave in an hour."

"Really?," she beamed. "So soon?"

"Yes. I wanted to keep it a surprise," he gave her the sly smile she loved so much and slinked from the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**So. Just to clear things up. I've had someone say that "It feels like I'm reading about Rin & somebody who looks like Sesshomaru". I understand that Sesshomaru is very different in this story, but the point is to show "Rin's" Lord Sesshomaru, not the Sesshomaru that the rest of the world sees. And besides, of course Sesshomaru should treat his mate better and sweeter than he's ever treated anybody before. Okay rant over :) oh and thanks to itzatakahashi for alwaysssss reviewing. You're the best :) **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Tamari and Sakura followed behind Sesshomaru closely, not sure what to make of the strange new world before them.

"Will brother be there?," Tamari looked to Sesshomaru for answers.

"Yes. He and Sakura are switching places. You, on the other hand, are still quite too young to be conducting foreign missions. So you'll be coming back with us."

"I'm just glad I'm along for the ride!," she squealed happily. "I've always wanted to see France!,"

"Please remember to act human, that goes for the both of you."

"Cousin, we've both accompanied our big brother on missions more than a time or two, we know how to act in distant lands," Tamari folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I know that, little cousin," he rolled his eyes. "Everyone needs reminding now and again. just be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry I will!," she promised.

"I can't wait to meet my newest little cousin...oh Sesshomaru when the child is born you must bring him to court!," Sakura exclaimed.

"I will, don't worry."

"And my mother told me to let you know to not forget her either. She missed you when you came to visit your mother with Inuyasha."

"I won't forget. We were simply in a hurry our last visit."

"Good," she nodded in finality.

...

After switching people out and spending two days in the lap of luxury, Sesshomaru, along with his ever growing traveling party, was headed back home finally. Takeharu carries Izayoi, Tamari carried Amari, and Diaroku carried Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kichiro. Sesshomaru flew ahead of everyone, in his brilliant orb of light which invaded him and Rin. This way they could talk, embrace, share a kiss or two. She'd mentioned trying to fly herself but- in her condition- he wouldn't hear of it.

"You're so...attentive here lately. Almost never leaving my side. Is it because I'm with child? Because we are mated? Or perhaps both?"

"I suppose it is a little bit of both. I was warned- both by Diaroku and by my mother- that after marking you I'd feel a pull to you. Any moments spent apart would be uncomfortable for us both."

"So is that why I'm so irritable when we are apart?"

"Oh yes...you should see me," he snickered.

"So the solution must be for us to stay together," she raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely," he poked her nose.

"How will that work? After our little one comes along? Will you stay with me for my lying in?"

"We'll think of something," he assured her and pulled her into a head spinning kiss. It wasn't long before they touched down just outside the castle walls. Diaroku, Takeharu, and Tamari transformed back into their human forms and Amari hoisted herself up onto her fathers back, Izayoi clung close to her mother. They'd both missed their parents a great deal. Rin, for one, couldn't wait to have Sesshomaru's attentions firmly back on her. While she enjoyed every moment caring for the girls, kids _were _very distracting, and Rin was hoping to soak up her last few weeks with Sesshomaru all to herself. Like now, for instance, when she tugged his hand and pulled him off into the woods and away from the group. Gently nudging him up against a tree, she trailed her hands down his prefect chest.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in our bed?"

"Hmmm...with the prying ears of the castle? No," she shook her head. "It's been a while since you've taken me to our hot spring."

"The water-"

"I hadn't planned on bathing," she batted her eyelashes.

"Hmmm...well allow me to carry you," he scooped her up and took off, leaving a trail of giggles in their wake.

...

Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update soon!


	37. Chapter 37

_**thanks itzatakahashi for reviewing :) that was kinda my whole idea lol like sesshomaru being a jerk to everyone else is fine thats just the way ole Sessh is lol but kids and rin? nah **_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Sesshomaru sat in the window- his usual perch- and listened to the sounds that filled the early morning air. Birds were chirping, a few crickets were still singing their songs, and he could hear the faint fall of dew on the ground as fog rolled across the landscape and the sun rose. He believed he could never truly grow tired of watching the sun rise and fall each day. Each sunrise was different and unique, if you took the time to watch and appreciate it. He felt Rins slender arms snake around him from behind and her belly pressed into his back.

"So beautiful," she murmured against his shoulders. Always one for sleeping in, Rin had enjoyed many many sunsets with Sesshomaru, but only a handful of sunrises.

"Yes it is. I was wondering when you'd wake...you've been sleeping for a day and a half."

"That long?," she balked.

"Yes...seems our activities at the hot spring wore you out. That's to be expected though...we did go for an awful long time."

"How lon-"

"Six hours," he admitted sheepishly.

"Wow..."

"Sleeping could also be attributed to the baby...I hope he makes an appearance soon...the waiting is..."

"The waiting sucks," she nodded in agreement.

"Yes it does."

"So...have you thought of any names?", she inquired.

"Hmm...no actually I thought you'd be the one to name the child."

"Do you...I'm so confused. Why are you so flippant and 'whatever you want' over this baby? Is it just a means to an end for you I wonder? Just the product of taking me as your mate and nothing more?,"

"No no no, Rin. No. Don't think like that. No don't ever think that. I _do want _this baby it's just...after five centuries telling myself I would never be a father, would never find a mate, would never have any of this...it's still hard to swallow sometimes."

"Hard to...swallow?"

"I don't mean it like that," he quickly backtracked. "I mean it like. I feel like I'm stumbling around blind in the darkness reaching for answers to questions I haven't even formed yet. I feel completely and utterly useless and lost. For there is nothing I can do to help you bring this child into the world beyond holding your hand and watching you in the most painful moment of your life."

"It won't be so bad. I'll have Kagome...and Kaede. How many hundreds of babies do you think she's delivered successfully?"

"I know...I know. But I'm sure she's not delivered many _demon _babies in her time. I don't know Rin...I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?," she laughed.

"I can't let you go through labor not knowing the outcome," he shook his head. "I won't lose you."

"Well sweetheart...it's a little late for that," she patted her stomach. "You're just going to have to look on the positive side, okay?"

"I need to make the Tensaiga stronger...that's what I need to do. If I can unleash the swords full potential, I can save you as many times as I please."

"Sesshomaru I-"

"Of course I'll have to pay that dreadful Totosai a visit," he shivered. "Shouldn't take more than a couple of days...I can't very well leave the Tensaiga with you...but if Inuyasha is here then...maybe I can leave the sheath for you and just take the sword-"

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You are NOT leaving me again," she shrieked and his ears twitched in protest.

"But Rin I have to-"

"Tell Totosai to come here. Or I'll go with you. But you're NOT LEAVING ME HERE ALONE AGAIN!"

"Rin sweetheart..."

"No! Don't sweetheart me! I'm pissed! You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me anymore!" Her lip quivered and tears began to spill down her cheeks, which Sesshomaru wiped away feverently. He turned around and pulled her close against his chest. Rin couldn't stay upset when she was wrapped in the cradle of his arms.

"I just...love you...so much. Please don't go? Please?," her pleas were muffled against his chest and his heart shattered.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'll have Inuyasha go in my stead...or I'll send Jaken to fetch Totosai. But I won't leave you, promise."

"Swear? Swear I won't wake up to an empty bed?,"

"Swear," he smiled down at her but she didn't fully buy it.

"When will you send for Totosai then?"

"I'll talk to my brother about it today and have answers for you tonight...is that alright with you, wife?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose, husband," she gave a tiny smile.

"Good! Now you, my lovely wife, are expecting a visitor this morning."

"Who's that?,"

"Kaede?," he offered and flashed his teeth.

"No. Way. You got her to agree to come here! How?!"

"I knew the old coot wouldn't miss the birth of your child...also I suspect her to be rather curious."

"I've told her a lot about the castle."

"Yes, I'm sure that's part of her making the journey. I was certain she would make us come to her."

"Well I'm glad we can stay home. I like that word...home."

"Home," he tested the word. "Yes. Home and Rin go quite nice together. "Home to Rin"...hmm," he trailed off and pulled her into a breathtaking, head spinning kiss. How? She wondered. How could he have that affect on her? Was it the same for him? Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth.

"_Okay yeah probably the same for him,"_ she thought and flexed her hips against him.

"Ready again? You've just woken up..."

"After sleeping a day and a half...I'm due," she batted her eyelashes. Sesshomaru growled in response and picked her up swiftly, walking right bast the bed and into the bath.

...

_**Yeah it's a short is butttt...Everyone needs a little fluff right? **_

_**Totally Inuyasha unrelated BUT have any of you heard that Carol FUCKIN Baskin is going to be on Dancing With the Stars?! Because I'm triggered.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Rin strode gracefully, albeit slowly, through the castle. She looked over her shoulder once again and rolled her eyes when she'd turned back around. She was flanked by her own personal goon squad. Sesshomaru had insisted on the two servants that now always trailed behind Rin.

"Just until the baby is born, you're getting closer now and I don't want anything to happen to you. Since you insist on still roaming about," he'd chuckled and she rolled her eyes at the memory. Ahead of her, Izayoi skipped down the hallway towards the dining hall. That's where they were headed now, to supper. Sesshomaru had been on the training grounds all day 'teaching his generals how to do their fucking jobs' as he'd put it. Finally, after not laying eyes on her mate for hours, Rin saw him. He was sitting in the corner talking in a hushed tone to three other demons so Rin busied herself with taking care of Izayoi first. Amari had wanted to stay with them at first, while her parents visited Totosai. But, Sesshomaru had tempted her with ah-uh, which changed her mind almost in the blink of an eye. Since Kagome couldn't bear the heat of his lair anyways, she'd been dispatched to Edo with Takemari, to bring Kaede back to the castle in preparation for the baby. They'd naturally taken little Kichiro with them, so the only child left in the castle was Izayoi who was very low maintenance. At first, Sesshomaru had wanted to send her away with her parents too, wanting Rin to rest. Ultimately it was she who convinced him that Izayoi was no trouble at all, and he should stop being such an old grouch. She felt a sharp kick and stroked her stomach softly, wincing. From across the room, he sensed her discomfort and abruptly abandoned his conversation mid sentence.

"Rin, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. Just a kick to the ribs," she smiled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your dinner in bed? I could bring you something?"

"Can I have some rice balls? And strawberries?," she batted her eyelashes at him and he melted.

"Of course, love. Go back to our chambers and I'll bring you some up. What about some tea? You've been very restless the past few days...and you haven't slept well. Chamomile?," he stroked her face.

"Chamomile sounds lovely," she raised to her tip toes and he craned his neck to kiss her softly. "I'll be waiting, don't take too long."

"I won't. Promise," he gave her another kiss between the eyebrows before they both turned and took off in opposite directions. Sesshomaru to the kitchen, and Rin to their chambers.

...

Two days later, Rin was still in a great deal of discomfort, Kagome still hadn't returned, and Sesshomaru was antsy to say the least, practically barking at anyone who wasn't Rin. Even the simplest "good morning milord" was answered with a growl. He pushed the bedroom door open with his elbow, carrying a tray with fruits and a bowl of snow from the mountain tops. He looked upon Rin with worry, concerned about how hot she'd stayed. Even now, after he'd wet her sheet and opened every window, her hair was damp and plastered across her red face.

"Rin, darling. How are you feeling?," he sat down beside her and passed her the bowl of snow.

"Not the greatest," she grumbled and shoved a spoonful in her mouth. "I'm so hot."

"I know," he breathed and wiped the sweat from her forehead with his sleeve. "I wish there was more I could do...Rin, have you considered you might be..."

"No it's too soon. Not yet. What about Kaede? And Kagome?"

"Should I send Diaroku to collect them?"

"M-maybe. If they haven't returned by nightfall...," her brow creased together. "Will you lay with me?," she almost whispered.

"Of course," he moved the tray from her lap to the bedside table and propped both of his swords against the edge of it. His armor sat in a dusty heap in the corner, not donned for weeks as he hadn't left the grounds. She stretched out her arms and he eagerly folded her into his. Sesshomaru reflected on their visit with his mother. She'd said not to allow Rin to mark him, as the pull would be too strong. Ultimately, he'd been the one to ask Rin to mark him, wanting to feel everything just as intensely as her. Right now though, he was both grateful for his mark and resented it at the same time. For he was feeling absolutely everything Rin was feeling. He'd never tell her, but his entire body felt as if it were engulfed in flames and his stomach clenched so tightly he wanted to throw up. But if Rin could take it with just a mere flinch, he could be her rock and take it like a man. After speaking with Diaroku. Sesshomaru had learned that, while he felt what Rin felt, the worst part was impossible for them to share as their...plumbing...was different. If the build up was this horrible, he couldn't begin to imagine the birth. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought and held Rin a little closer. He felt her trail a hand up his bare chest and his face to run her fingers through his hair. This was her favorite place in the world and she melted into him. Sesshomaru felt instantly better too the moment they touched. Why any demon would not want to share a mark with their mate was beyond him. Even under the circumstances, this was as close to heaven as he'd ever been. They lay almost perfectly still for hours, save for the occasional caress or butterfly kiss. After he'd coaxed her back to sleep, Sesshomaru eased out from under her and went right across the hall to Jaken's room.

"Jaken. Wake up."

"Wha-yes milord? Is Rin okay?," he was suddenly wide awake. Sesshomaru knew that as much as they went back and forth, Jaken and Rin truely did care about eachother and, it would devastate the imp if anything were to happen to her.

"I-I'm not sure," he paced to the window and looked out at the dark landscape, unable to look his servant in the eye. "She says she is fine and not to worry, she doesn't want Diaroku to have to go all the way to Edo. She said she could wait but-"

"But you don't think it wise?,"

"No...I don't. I just have this...feeling. My instincts have never been wrong before..." he trailed off.

"I'll go and wake the old grouch and accompany him, knowing him he'd not be able to find the way himself. What's it been two centuries since he traveled there?,"

"Four," Sesshomaru gave the slightest of smiles. "Thank you Jaken."

"Don't mention it," he grabbed his staff and headed for the door.

...

Okie dokie I know that was short I'm sorry but I'm working on the baby coming so hopefully I can update soon if my brain would make some serotonin for me it would be a lot easier lol plz review


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sesshomaru padded barefoot through the castle swiftly, cursing under his breath. Jaken, gone. Diaroku, gone. There was nobody to act as a buffer between them and the rest of the castle. Kaede, taking her sweet ass time. His useless sister in law was gone. There was nobody to attend to Rin.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered and broke into a full out run. Rin needed some ice, which any other time wouldn't have been a production at all. He would have yelled for Jaken. But no, he'd foolishly sent the imp away _knowing _that she was so close. And now Sesshomaru was almost sure that Rin was in labor.

"_No no no. I wasn't supposed to leave her. I had it all planned. Every last detail was meticulous calculated so that I would never have to leave her side." _He thought frantically as he ran through the corridors. Why were they so far away from the fucking kitchen anyways?

"Gahhh," his hand flew to the mark on his neck as he skidded to a stop at the kitchen door. The mark was burning like fire. Rin wanted him back. Now. Sesshomaru threw the door open and was greeted with the usual dozen terrified stares that he always got anytime he entered this particular room.

"The lady Rin needs some more snow, if you could. How is the supply? Do I need to send someone for more?," he raised an eyebrow at the young girl in front of him.

"Y-yes my lord, it is running low. There is enough for two more bowls."

"Go and ask a guard to transport you up the mountain...how old are you anyways?,"

"Thirteen milord. I come with my mother."

"Take an adult with you, please."

"Y-yes my lord," she handed him a tray and he nodded, bolting from the room as the two dogs on his neck glowed bright red. She stood there frozen for a moment, never seeing him in this state before. Sesshomaru was always so put together. Calm, cool, and collected. But the man running through the castle now was a very sweaty, shirtless, shoeless lunatic who looked to be loosing his mind. She giggled and turned on her heel, off to find her mother.

Sesshomaru opened the door slowly with his elbow, not wanting to startle her.

"Rin...sweetheart I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's alright...come here," she held her arms out and he sat the tray on the table, sprawling beside her so she could curl herself around him. Once she'd made herself comfortable her folded his arms around her and gathered her hair in one hand, tying it off in a bun on the top of her head.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome. You're still burning up. Do you want to try to eat this before it melts?"

"No...put it on me...," she whimpered.

"Okay, honey," he put a spoonful on the back of her neck, earning a sigh. Another on each shoulder and then he took the bowl and made a line down the center of her back with the snow.

"How's that?"

"Heavenly," she tightened her arms around him, her discomfort finally eased enough to get a little bit of rest.

...

Diaroku landed with more care than usual just outside the castle, Kagome slid down his back first and gingerly helped Kaede climb down. Diaroku wasted no time transforming back into his human form and sliding his pants on swiftly.

"We must hurry. Rin is already in labor."

"But how do you know that?," Kagome said. Just then an ear piercing scream rang out and startled the group. Takemari was just landing, she carried Izayoi, Kichiro, shippo, and Jaken.

"Izayoi, watch your brother," Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she broke out into a sprint. Kaede trailed behind her and Diaroku brought up the rear. She threw open the door to their bedroom only to find it empty.

"In here," Sesshomaru's voice floated out from the bathroom. It was strained, laced with concern.

"Rin?," Kagome said softly as she eased through the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so hot," she whined and let her head fall back against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Let's get you out of that tub so o can check you, Kay?," she put a hand on Rin's shoulder and Sesshomaru hissed automatically. Just as quickly he drew back and looked down at the water, embarrassed.

"I apologize, Kagome. I'm a bit nervous."

"I know...Inuyasha gets the same way. Just remember I'm trying to help her?," Kagome offered gently. She'd promised Inuyasha that she would try and make peace with her brother in law. Up until now, she'd always seen him as a villain...but looking at him now, she would never doubt his love for Rin again.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can get her out of the tub," Sesshomaru offered.

"Alright...I'll wait in the bedroom."

A few moments later they emerged. Sesshomaru had his pants sling low on his waist and Rin was wrapped in a sheet, her face turned into his chest. He laid her gingerly across the bed and she protested, locking her arms around his neck.

"No. Lay with me."

"Just let Kagome examine you first, alright?," his voice was soft, something Kagome had only heard twice. Once, when Rin was younger and sick in kaedes village. And now. She put a thermometer under Rin's tongue but quickly snatched it away again, putting it back in her backpack.

"Sorry...hang on. Can't use that on dog demons."

"Why not?," Sesshomaru was genuinely interested in the medical devices of Kagome's time. Rin had always carried a thermometer in her little backpack and it had never been a problem before. But now magically she could use it.

"Because your guys temperatures run a lot higher than a humans. Not too long after I met Inuyasha I tried to take his temp with one of these," she held up the small glass thermometer again. "Yeah it exploded. So we can't be doing that," she said flippantly and even in pain Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"There she is," Kagome quipped and looked at Rin who made eye contact with her for the first time. "First of all we need to get her to relax. I can tell by looking at the both of you that you're two bundles of nerves."

"I feel a little better now," Rin looked up to Kagome.

"Good," Kaede entered the room, and Sesshomaru turned his head just before the door shut to see Diaroku's back blocking the door as she passed through it. He sighed in relief and released Rin, moving to stand at the window so he wasn't in their way. He held his jaw tight, staring out at the moon.

"Rin, darling, would it be alright if I stepped just outside the door to speak with Diaroku for a moment? When they're done I'll be right here."

"That's fine," she smiled reassuringly but her heart ached at the sadness in his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped out the door, shutting it tight behind him.

"Diaroku. Do you have any idea what's taking Inuyasha so long with my Tensaiga?!" He whispered urgently.

"No...I don't. He should be returning anytime now."

"Anytime now isn't good enough. I need my father," he shook his head, "I mean I need my sword!," his eyes shot open again, full of Unshed tears and burned into Diaroku's. Sesshomaru blinked quickly, turning to stare at the door instead of his uncle as he regained his composure.

"The Tensaiga keeps him alive for you, doesn't it?,"

"It does," he sniffled and rubbed his eyes furiously until they were dry. "It does, uncle. I need my sword. Send Jaken for my sword. No don't send Jaken. But you can't go either. I don't give a fuck who you send. Just tell them to go to Totosai and demand Inuyasha return home with my Tensaiga immediately. Stronger or not, I don't care. I want it in my hands and I want it now," his voice was thick with emotion.

"I'll go now," he turned on his heel but stopped. "Oh...and Sesshomaru. _You _keep him alive for me," the old man admitted as an unseen tear rolled down his cheek. His nephew had never seen him cry, and he wasn't about to change that now after five hundred years of practice. No, if he could keep a poker face even after learning of his brothers death, he could keep that same face now. At least, when others were looking. All of the sudden Sesshomaru's mark burned and he threw the door open to find Rin smiling mischievously. Sesshomaru's mouth flattened into a line when he realized that Rin was using him as an experiment for their amusement. If it made her feel better, oh well. Kagome had said they both needed to lighten up and relax.

"Amazing," Kaede breathed.

"Kinda makes me wish I could mark inuyasha...he's always running off somewhere," Kagome said begrudgingly.

"Okay ladies now that you've had your fun," he narrowed his eyes.

"Come cuddle," Rin held her arms out to him.

"We'll go to your spare room and give you two some privacy. Just yell if you need anything," Kagome said gently.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check you," Kaede said and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Okay," she smiled. Now she was in good spirits, and had "cold packs" from Kagome's time tied loosely to her legs, the backs of her arms and draped loosely around her head. She was still uncomfortable yeah, but now it was at least bearable. Sesshomaru folded her in his arms and relaxed as well, running his fingers through her hair as she drifted. He turned his head and looked out the open window, up to the moon again.

"_Brother...please hurry," _he thought desperately before closing his eyes and relaxing back against the pillow, trying his best to calm his nerves for Rin's sake.

...

Okayyyyyyy kinda short but I needed to break it up. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Please review!


End file.
